When the Beast Fall in Love
by ferineee
Summary: When the broken dominant trying to love again. And the fucked up bad boy decided to move on. / SEKAI or HUNKAI's fanfic / this is the chapter 11! [BOOK 2 of When the Bad Boy Fall in Love] (rated)
1. Chapter 1

**When the Beast Fall in Love**

[book 2 of When the Bad Boy Fall in Love series]

* * *

Main pairing : still Sehun/Jongin

Rated M

Warnings from bdsm relationship, violence, and lots of sexual content

a/n ini lanjutan or sequel dari fanfic-ku When The Bad Boy fall in love. Jadi, kalau mau baca ini diwajibkan baca fanfic sebelumnya.

Fanfic ini sekitar tiga bulan kemudian. Dibuku pertama aku nggak pernah ngasih tahu secara jelas kalau semua karakter di kelas ini kelas 11. Yang kelas 10, cuma Taeyong.

Anyways, this is the teaser for book 2 (book 2 bakal lebih banyak sehun-centric nya)

* * *

Prolog : Help

* * *

Ruangan yang tidak lebih besar dari kamarnya itu terasa seperti penjara. Ia sudah menduga kalau ini adalah sebuah ide yang buruk. Namun, demi Victoria yang tidak berhenti mencemaskannya. Ia menyetujui keinginan wanita itu untuk mengunjungi sex therapy. Dengan harapan, ia dapat menstabilkan sifat dominant serta perilaku sadism-nya yang semakin menjadi.

Dr. Julia McKenzie adalah pakar atau ahli psikologi seksual yang sudah tidak asing lagi dengan masalah yang dihadapinya. Wanita yang kira-kira berkepala tiga itu, duduk sambil bergumam, membolak-balik arsip berupa data diri yang sebelumnya Sehun isi. Kepalanya terangkat membuat mata birunya tertuju lurus menilai diri Sehun.

Sehun masih memasang wajah tenang – cenderung murung. Tanpa perlu Sehun mengutarakan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya, Julia tahu kalau Sehun terpaksa menghadiri sesi ini.

"Oh Sehun-ssi, boleh saya memanggil anda Sehun?" izin Julia formal.

Sehun menganggukkan kepala enggan untuk menjawab. Julia menyunggingkan seutas senyum ramah lalu berkata, "Dari file yang saya baca, anda pernah menjadi submissive dan sekarang adalah dominant."

Itu bukan suatu pertanyaan yang harus Sehun jawab. Namun, pemuda itu tetap menganggukkan kepala membenarkan perkataannya. Senyuman Julia semakin mengembang. Julia menekan _tape recorder_ -nya untuk merekam sesi kali ini lalu ia bertanya, "Apa anda pernah berpikir untuk kembali menjadi submissive?"

"Tidak pernah," jawab Sehun cepat. Terlalu cepat, malah.

Julia dapat melihat satu ketakutan yang berusaha Sehun tutupi menyangkut hal ini. Wanita itu yakin kalau Sehun mengalami banyak hal buruk ketika pemuda itu masih menjadi seorang submissive. Dan mungkin, itulah yang mempengaruhi dirinya. Membuatnya melampiaskan seluruh rasa sakitnya dahulu pada para submissive-nya sekarang.

"Berapa usia anda ketika masih menjadi submissive?"

"13 atau 14 tahun,"

Julia sudah menduganya. Ia sempat mengobrol dengan Victoria membicarakan latarbelakang keluarga serta masa kecil Sehun. Victoria menjelaskan kalau Sehun berasal dari keluarga _broken home_ , dan hubungan BDSM yang ditawarkan Kris–dominant Sehun waktu itu–padanya dijadikan Sehun sebagai pelarian untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang yang selama ini ia tidak pernah dapatkan dari ayahnya.

"Apa anda masih berhubungan masih dengan dominant anda?"

"Ya, masih. Saya sering datang ke klub BDSM-nya. Dia menjadikan saya sebagai penanggungjawab klub itu sekarang," terdengar tawa getir dari bibir Sehun. Wajah tenangnya berubah mendingin. "Sepertinya, dia takut akan saya,"

"Mengapa?" pertanyaan itu otomatis keluar dari bibir Julia.

"Karena saya.." Sehun menjeda jawabannya. Dia menarik nafas panjang lalu berkata dengan suara rendah, "saya bukan orang baik. Saya adalah monster,"

Julia mengernyikan dahinya, "Mengapa anda berpikir begitu? Apa ada orang yang mengatakan anda sebagai monster?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. Pemuda itu tampak tidak fokus sekarang. Matanya kosong serta bibirnya membentuk garis kaku. Julia menduga kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam pikiran Sehun. Mungkin, bukan sesuatu. Melainkan, _seseorang_.

Victoria sudah menceritakan tentang seorang laki-laki seusia Sehun, yang katanya adalah _submissive_ pertama yang Sehun kenalkan pada dirinya, nama laki-laki itu adalah Kim Jongin.

Sebagai seorang psikolog, sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk memancing kliennya, mengutarakan segala macam hal ataupun masalah yang berada di dalam pikirannya. Meskipun, kadang Julia harus menggunakan metode yang cukup keras. Namun, demi kesembuhan kliennya ia rela melakukan apapun juga.

"Apa Jongin yang mengatakan kalau kau adalah monster?" tanya Julia dengan hati-hati.

Seperti dugaannya, raut muka Sehun berubah menjadi lebih garang. Pemuda itu menatap tajam ke arahnya, lantas menggelengkan kepala. Bibirnya mengatup rapat menandakan kalau dirinya tidak ingin membicarakan apapun hal menyangkut Jongin. Julia menganggukkan kepala, memberikan kesan kalau dia menghargai batasan Sehun.

Padahal, sebenarnya ia sedang mencari pertanyaan lain untuk menekan Sehun untuk bicara.

"Apa kau mencintai Jongin?"

 _Skak mat._ Sehun mendelik ke arahnya dengan bibir setengah terbuka. Pemuda itu harus melakukan sesuatu agar dirinya tidak dibuat menggila di sini. Sehun tahu apa yang sedang Julia berusaha lakukan padanya. Ia sadar kalau wanita itu hanya berniat untuk membantu. Namun, terlepas dari semua kegilaan yang semakin menguat di dalam dirinya, ia sama sekali tidak membutuhkan bantuan wanita itu – atau siapapun yang berusaha membantunya.

Toh, seandainya ia bisa sembuh dan menjadi normal. Ia tidak yakin Jongin akan mau kembali padanya. Setelah apa yang selama ini dirinya lakukan pada pemuda itu, Sehun pikir dirinya tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Jongin, dan apalagi untuk menjadikan pemuda itu miliknya lagi. Sehuh sangatlah tidak pantas.

"Apa yang anda ketahui dari cinta? Perasaan yang membuat seseorang menjadi buta dan naif. Sebagai seorang psikolog, kupikir anda sendiri dapat menggunakan logika anda untuk mengetahui apakah ada cinta di dalam pemuda sakit sepertiku," jawab Sehun dingin.

Pemuda itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, nyaris menutup jarak di antara dirinya dengan wanita yang jauh lebih tua itu. Satu tangan Sehun terangkat membelai lembut pipi Julia. Sedangkan, Julia hanya bisa terdiam tidak dapat melawan daya pikat dominant muda di hadapannya. "Apa yang anda ketahui dari yang namanya cinta? Jika, seks lebih memikat dan memabukkan dari perasaan yang hanya akan membuat anda terluka diakhirnya?" bisik Sehun sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Julia bersumpah kalau dirinya tidak pernah membiarkan pasien atau kliennya menyentuh dirinya seperti ini. Namun, entah mengapa ada sesuatu di dalam diri Oh Sehun yang membuatnya dengan mudah menyerahkan diri pada pemuda itu. Mungkin, karena matanya yang begitu dalam serta kelam. Atau jangan-jangan, karena seringainya yang menimbulkan kesan gelap serta seksi.

Begitu bibir mereka bertemu, hal pertama yang muncul di dalam pikiran Sehun hanyalah satu orang.

 _Kim Jongin._

 _Apapun yang terjadi, dimanapun dirinya berada, dengan siapa dirinya melakukan semua ini, hanya nama itu yang dibisikkannya begitu ia menginjaki orgasme._

Sehun merebahkan tubuh ramping wanita itu di atas meja kerjanya. Ia sengaja tidak membuka pakaiannya, sementara Julia sudah berada dalam kondisi telanjang bulat. Sehun menarik kaki wanita itu mendekat padanya lalu membukanya lebar.

 _Hanya bayangan wajah orang itu yang berulang kali membawanya menuju orgasme._

Ketika, kepala Sehun berada di antara kaki wanita itu. Dan kemudian, erangan keras terdengar serta beberapa benda di atas meja berjatuhan ke lantai. Sehun mulai memejamkan kepalanya. Membayangkan satu orang yang selama ini mengganggu pikirannya, yang juga mengacaukan serta menggoyahkan sosok dominant kejam yang sudah dirinya bangun sejak lama.

* * *

 _Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin._

 _Apa monster semacamku ini pantas untuk mencintaimu?_

* * *

 **end of the prolog**

* * *

Rin's note :

FUCK YEAHHH SEHUN IS SOOO HAWTT AND SEXYY.. di book 2 ini aku mau lebih nunjukkin sisi beast Sehun yang jatuh cinta sama Jongin. Pokoknya, book 2 ini bakal lebih banyak smutt or hot moments nya dehh

abis ituu bakal ada taeyongxjongin jugaaa.. teruss apalagi ya pokoknya banyak banget ide yang aku pikirin buat book 2 ini!

anyways, kalian juga bisa request kira-kira di book 2 ini kalian mau plotnya gimana gitu. maybe, aku bakal ngabulin ide kalian. who knows, right? hehe... oiya, aku juga mau lebih menonjolkan geng Jongin itu.. prepare yourself for bromance-nya chanyeol ma cal haha /ditabokin/

p.s if you want to say or ask something to me.. just PM me or ask me on myaskfm.. SEE YA IN CHAPTER 1~~


	2. Chapter 2

Ia keluar dari dalam kamar dengan kemeja berantakan, sama seperti rambutnya. Retsleting celananya setengah terbuka serta masih ada bekas lipstick di sudut bibirnya. Lorong rumah itu remang-remang dan ada beberapa pasangan yang bercumbu sama sekali tidak menaruh perhatian padanya. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga hendak meninggalkan pesta itu setelah mendapatkan apa yang dirinya butuhkan.

Ia tidak tahu siapa gadis yang baru saja ditidurinya. Pikirannya terlalu kacau, bahkan untuk menanyakan namanya. Jongin menuruni tangga dengan raut muka setengah mengantuk dan tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya. Begitu ia sampai di lantai dasar, kerumunan orang yang sedang menari bebas dan liar mengepung dirinya. Dan di tengah keramaian itu, Jongin _melihatnya_.

Pemuda itu sedang bercumbu panas dengan seorang gadis kuliahan yang dirinya kenal. Tangan pemuda itu mulai menyelinap masuk ke dalam kaos ketat yang dikenakan gadis itu. Jongin membuang muka tidak sanggup untuk melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Ia tahu kalau tidak seharusnya ia bereaksi seperti ini. Karena terbebas dari jeratan pemuda _control freak_ seperti Oh Sehun adalah hal terbaik yang mestinya ia lakukan sejak dahulu.

 _Sebelum, akhirnya dia jatuh cinta dan terluka karena kebodohannya sendiri. Sebelum, pemuda itu meninggalkan bekas yang cukup dalam di hatinya._

 _"Hyung?"_ Taeyong memanggil namanya. Pemuda itu berdiri tidak jauh di belakangnya.

Jongin menoleh sebentar lalu memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Sebelum, dia melangkah cepat keluar dari keramaian yang mulai menyesakkan dadanya. Ia segera mengeluarkan sekotak rokok yang berada di dalam saku celananya begitu dirinya berada di luar rumah.

Tanpa dirinya ketahui, ada sepasang mata yang menyadari kepergiannya selain Taeyong. Ada sepasang mata yang diam-diam menatapnya dengan penuh kerinduan dibalik segala sandiwara yang pemuda itu buat di hadapannya.

Sehun menarik gadis itu semakin dekat pada tubuhnya. Ia mulai menghisap kulit leher gadis itu dengan kuat, hingga meninggalkan bekas yang kentara. Gadis itu mengerang keras sambil meremas rambut pemuda itu. Sementara, Sehun semakin membenamkan dirinya di leher gadis itu. Menghisap, menggigit, membuat tanda yang seharusnya ia berikan pada Jongin.

Sehun berusaha membuang jauh wajah serta senyum Jongin di dalam pikirannya. Namun, sekeras apapun dirinya mencoba, ia tetap tidak bisa. Pikirannya sudah kacau dan dipenuhi oleh rasa bersalah.

Karena pada kenyataannya, Jongin telah meninggalkan bekas yang dalam di hati Sehun. Membuat perasaan Sehun yang sudah lama mati kembali hidup di dalam dirinya.

Sehun jatuh cinta. Dan bahkan monster di dalam dirinya sekalipun, tidak bisa menahan perasaan itu.

* * *

chapter 1 : Unselfish

* * *

Chanyeol dapat melihat perubahan pada sahabatnya. Pemuda itu menjadi lebih pendiam dan tidak pernah berhenti merokok setiap harinya. Chanyeol sadar kalau ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiran Jongin selama tiga bulan lebih ini. Dan entah mengapa, dirinya tidak bisa berhenti melibatkan Oh Sehun ke dalam perubahan tiba-tiba sahabatnya itu.

Apa mungkin kalau Jongin dan Sehun memang memiliki hubungan yang selama ini mereka berdua sembunyikan? Kalau memang iya, itu menjawab semua keanehan dari kepedulian berlebih Sehun ketika Jongin terluka dan kecemasan yang berusaha Jongin tutupi ketika Sehun mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya sebagai ketua OSIS.

"Hei, apa mungkin Jongin dan Sehun pernah pacaran secara diam-diam?" tanya Chanyeol saat ia sedang berjalan ke kantin bersama Cal.

Cal segera memasang wajah skeptis seolah Chanyeol baru saja mengatakan kalau dirinya keturunan Afrika. "Apa kau gila? Darimana datangnya pemikiran itu?" tukas Cal seraya memukul belakang kepala Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengusap belakang kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran Cal barusan. Berbeda dari biasanya, Chanyeol tidak membalas pukulan main-main Cal atau membalas pemuda itu dengan cengiran menyebalkan. Chanyeol hanya terdiam sejenak menatap Cal dengan wajah serius membuat Cal menyadari kalau apa yang dipertanyakan pemuda itu barusan bukan sekedar perandaian yang dirinya pikirkan.

"Jongin pernah bercerita kalau Sehun pernah menciumnya sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat itu, Jongin sedang gencar mendekati Hani," ujar Chanyeoal akhirnya, memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Lalu? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau semua ini berkaitan dengan Oh Sehun? Bisa saja ciuman mereka itu hanya satu momen sesaat," sanggah Cal. Mereka sudah berada di area kantin sekolah yang dipenuhi oleh para siswa yang kelaparan. Mata Cal bergerak mencari teman-temannya.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa. Tapi, aku memiliki firasat kalau ada sesuatu yang Jongin sembunyikan dari kita semua selama ini," mata Cal berhenti mencari teman-temannya dan berpindah pada Chanyeol. Ada suatu keyakinan di dalam mata Chanyeol yang sulit untuk Cal sangkal. "Aku harus bicara dengan Sehun,"

Cal terbelalak dengan ekspresi bodoh akibat pernyataan Chanyeol barusan. "Kau tidak boleh bertindak ceroboh seperti itu,"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala lalu mengulum senyum kecil di sudut bibirnya. Itu adalah jenis senyuman yang biasa Chanyeol berikan padanya setiap ia mulai berpikir terlalu keras atau terlalu mencemaskan sesuatu. "Kau terlalu mencemaskanku. Lagipula, apa yang mengerikan dari Oh Sehun? Kau tahu, kalau aku ini mantan anggota pentolan di Busan." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri menunjukkan satu kebanggaan atas prestasi buruknya. Cal tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memutar mata cokelatnya.

"Aku tidak mencemaskanmu, _you asshole_. Aku hanya tidak ingin.. entahlah, aku memiliki firasat buruk akan masalah Jongin kali ini. Ada baiknya, kalau kita tidak ikut campur sebelum Jongin bersikap lebih terbuka dan jujur pada kita," jelas Cal dan kali ini, Chanyeol berpikir terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan semuanya.

Apa yang dikatakan Cal memang ada benarnya. Pemuda itu sadar kalau dirinya tidak boleh bertindak gegabah sebab masalah ini bukan hanya menyangkut Sehun, melainkan juga Jongin. Yang sampai sekarang masih tidak mau membuka diri dan memilih untuk menenggelamkan kefrustasiannya terhadap sebatang rokok dan seks. Perlahan-lahan, Jongin mulai kembali merusak dirinya sendiri. Dan sebagai sahabatnya, Chanyeol tidak sanggup melihat hal itu untuk kedua kalinya.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala. Begitu matanya menangkap sosok Jongin yang sedang memangku salah seorang cheerleader di samping kekasih Jaehyun, pemuda itu hanya bisa memasang senyum getir. Mendadak, rasa laparnya hilang dan tanpa bicara ia menarik Cal pergi dari sana. Menulikan telinganya terhadap berbagai pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Cal serta bisikan hatinya yang memohon pada Jongin untuk berhenti.

.

.

"Kau mulai berhenti makan lagi," bisik Hani persis di samping telinga Sehun. Mereka berdua sedang membaca di sudut perpustakaan yang selalu sepi serta sunyi–spot favorit mereka selama ini.

Sehun membalik halaman buku yang dibacanya. Ia berusaha menghiraukan tubuh Hani yang semakin menghimpit dirinya. "Kau juga jarang pulang ke rumah sekarang. Nilaimu menurun dan-"

"Itu bukan urusanmu," balas Sehun ketus. Pemuda itu menutup buku yang berada di atas pangkuannya lalu berbalik menatap Hani. Seperti dugaannya, jarak yang tersisa di antara mereka sangatlah dekat. Sehun dapat merasakan hidungnya yang nyaris menyentuh milik Hani. "Berhenti mengurusi diriku,"

Hani mengangkat wajahnya sampai wajah mereka berdua sejajar. Gadis itu tampak tidak takut akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tiba-tiba saja, Sehun dapat merasakan kehangatan tangan Hani di pipinya. Gadis itu menarik kedua belah pipinya hingga kening mereka bersentuhan. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dirimu dan Jongin?" tanya Hani lagi.

Sehun tidak mampu untuk menjawabnya. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat membuat Hani berhenti menanyakan dirinya atau Jongin adalah dengan mencium gadis itu. Dan dia melakukannya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam lalu mencium bibir Hani. Beberapa detik berlalu, bibir Hani yang awalnya tidak bergerak mulai membalas ciuman Sehun dengan kaku. Lalu, perlahan gadis itu mulai membalas ciumannya dengan penuh gairah. Melampiaskan segala macam perasaan yang dirasakannya begitu melihat Sehun bersama dengan Jongin.

Ketika, Sehun dapat merasakan air mata di antara bibir mereka berdua. Pemuda itu segera mengakhiri ciuman mereka dan menempelkan keningnya pada kening Hani. "Apa kau gay?" tanya Hani dengan suara bergetar. Mata Sehun masih terpejam. Ia tidak bisa melihat gadis itu menangis, terlebih lagi karena dirinya.

Pemuda itu mengangguk lemah. Hani menarik nafas lalu kembali bertanya, "Apa kau menyukai Jongin?"

Sejenak, Sehun hanya terdiam membeku. Hingga, akhirnya dia menggeleng. Lalu, Hani kembali bertanya. Ini adalah pertanyaan terakhir untuknya. "Apa kau mencintai Jongin? Apa itu yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini?"

Dan Sehun tidak bisa menyangkal lagi perasaannya. Ia menganggukkan kepala lalu perlahan membuka matanya. Ia dapat melihat mata cokelat gelap Hani dari jarak sedekat ini. Gadis itu berhenti menangis, tapi masih ada jejak air mata di sekitar mata serta pipinya. Mata gadis itu sembab serta memerah membuat hati Sehun tergerak untuk meminta maaf.

"Kenapa kau tidak bersama dengannya? Aku yakin _appa_ dan _eomma_ tidak akan pernah mempersalahkan orientasi seksualmu selama kau bahagia," Sehun tidak mengerti akan jalan pikir adik tirinya itu. Bukannya, Hani menyukai Jongin? Lalu, mengapa gadis itu dengan mudahnya menyerahkan Jongin pada dirinya?

"Bukannya, kau menyukai Jongin?"

"Ya, tapi aku tidak mencintainya sepertimu. Lagipula, demi kebahagianmu aku rela untuk mengalah, Sehun,"

"Mengapa?" Sehun semakin tidak mengerti. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menebak jalan pikir adiknya lagi.

Hani menyunggingkan senyum lebar lalu menjawab, "Karena kau adalah kakakku, idiot. Karena kita adalah keluarga, makanya aku rela mengalah demi dirimu."

Sehun hanya tertegun menatapnya. _Keluarga?_ Terkadang, ia suka melupakan hal semacam itu di dalam hidupnya. Seumur hidupnya, Sehun tidak pernah benar-benar merasakan kasih keluarga yang orang lain biasa dapatkan. Ia tumbuh dalam keluarga yang berantakan. Ayahnya adalah seorang yang _abusive_ yang selalu menjadikannya sasaran utama. Sedangkan, ibunya adalah seorang yang lemah yang bahkan tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Sehun menaruh satu tangannya pada pundak Hani, lantas tiba-tiba saja menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

" _Thank you,"_ bisik Sehun, nyaris tak terdengar. Hani tidak membalasnya, tapi hanya menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu bidang Sehun.

"Apa alasan itu cukup untuk membuatmu kembali bersama dengan Jongin?" tanya Hani tiba-tiba.

Perasaan sesak itu kembali datang menyerang Sehun. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya lalu menjawab dengan senyum getir, "Terkadang, tidak semua apa yang kita inginkan bisa kita dapatkan. Dan hal itu berlaku bagi diriku dan Jongin."

Air mata Sehun memang sudah lama mengering. Namun, bukan berarti hatinya tidak bisa menjerit serta menangisi apa yang telah hilang dari hidupnya. Sesuatu–atau seseorang–yang membuat Sehun menjadi sangat egois karena begitu menginginkannya. Dan hal terbaik yang menurut Sehun pantas untuk dirinya–untuk Jongin–dapatkan adalah kebebasan serta kebahagian yang Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa berikan padanya.

Sehingga, satu-satunya jalan yang terpaksa diambilnya adalah dengan melepaskan Jongin. Membiarkan pemuda itu bahagia dan terbebas dari _monster_ seperti dirinya.

 _I let you go because I love you. Tidak peduli dengan apa yang kurasakan ketika kehilanganmu. Yang terpenting adalah kau bahagia, dengan atau tanpa diriku._

.

.

Seperti biasanya, Jongin kembali melewatkan jam mata pelajaran seperti sejarah dengan seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kondom dari dalam saku celananya. Gadis berambut cokelat terang yang sedaritadi tidak berhenti menyentuh abs-nya itu membuka kemasan kondom lalu memakaikan benda elastis tersebut pada penisnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, kaki gadis itu sudah mengait erat pada pinggang Jongin. Sementara, Jongin mendorong penisnya keluar-masuk dari liang hangat gadis itu. Hingga, keduanya mencapai orgasme mereka. Jongin masih tidak memilki niatan untuk mengetahui nama gadis itu.

Mereka berpisah di luar toilet siswa. Sebelum gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya, ia mencium bibir Jongin sebagai tanda terima kasih atas pengalaman seks luar biasa yang telah pemuda itu berikan padanya. Jongin hanya meremas bokong gadis itu sebagai balasan _you are welcome_.

Beberapa menit setelah gadis itu menghilang dari pandangannya, Jongin melihat Sehun berjalan dari arah berlawanan menuju ke arahnya. Pemuda itu memasang wajah dingin yang sejak dahulu dibencinya. Tanpa bicara atau bahkan meliriknya, Sehun melewati Jongin masuk ke dalam toilet siswa. Jongin menahan nafasnya saat bahu mereka bersentuhan. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal kalau dirinya masih merasakan efek _itu_ setiap Sehun berada di sekitarnya. Jongin dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang memanas dan penisnya yang kembali mengeras.

Ia tahu kalau tidak seharusnya ia melakukan hal ini. Namun, persetan dengan perasaannya serta Oh- _bajingan-_ Sehun itu, ia tetap melangkah masuk ke dalam toilet khusus siswa.

Matanya bertemu tatap dengan Sehun yang sedang mencuci tangan sambil berkaca. Sehun masih memasang wajah dingin serta tatapan tajam. Bibir pemuda itu mengatup rapat menunjukkan kalau dirinya enggan untuk bicara. Oke, jika Sehun tidak mau bicara. Maka, dirinya yang akan bicara.

"Sampai kapan kau mau mendiamkanku seperti ini? Apa kita tidak bisa berteman saja?" tanya Jongin dengan suara lantang. Suaranya menggema memenuhi seisi ruangan, bahkan mungkin terdengar sampai keluar toilet.

Sehun memutar keran wastafel, mematikan air tersebut lalu mengeringkan tangannya. Ia masih menatap lurus ke arah kaca, tidak berbalik menghadap Jongin dan menghadapinya secara langsung. Dalam hati, Jongin mulai mengutuki pemuda itu sebagai seorang pengecut. "Jangan diam saja, _Jerk_! Jawab aku!"

Kali ini, Sehun berbalik menghadapnya. Jongin dapat melihat jelas delikan tajam mata Sehun serta garis rahangnya yang tampak mengeras. Pemuda itu mengambil langkah mendekat pada dirinya. Jongin diam-diam menelan ludah tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya yang benar-benar menginginkan Sehun. Bukan hanya, _sentuhannya_. Melainkan, pemuda itu _seutuhnya_.

Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga punggungnya membentur dinding. Ia menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Jongin di atas kepalanya. Membuat Jongin berada dalam posisi yang tidak bisa membiarkannya berontak sama sekali. Sehun masih menatapnya dengan cara yang sama. Menatapnya dengan dingin seolah pemuda itu tidak mengenal siapa dirinya. Namun, entah ini hanya delusi Jongin saja atau memang benar, ia dapat melihat satu kerinduan yang tersembunyi di dalam mata pemuda itu.

Apa mungkin Sehun merindukannya? Apa mungkin Sehun juga merasa kacau seperti apa yang dirinya rasakan selama tiga bulan ini? Berbagai pertanyaan itu menyerang Jongin membuatnya kesulitan untuk bernafas.

Bibir Sehun begitu dekat dengan bibirnya. Jongin merasa frustasi karena dirinya begitu menginginkan bibir pemuda itu menyentuh miliknya. Satu tangan Sehun berpindah menurunkan retsleting celananya. Jongin kembali menahan nafas ketika pemuda itu menurunkan celana seragam serta boxer-nya. Dengan kontak mata yang sama sekali tidak berpindah dari matanya, Sehun mencengkram erat penisnya lalu memberikan _handjob_ sampai tubuh Jongin kembali melemas.

Mata Jongin terpejam serta kepalanya terangkat menunjukkan leher serta jakunnya pada Sehun. Sehun diam-diam menggigit bibirnya menahan segala macam sensasi yang mulai membangunkan penisnya di bawah sana. Jongin mengerang rendah dan beberapa kali mendesahkan namanya. Membuat pikiran Sehun menjadi kosong dan tidak ada yang dirinya inginkan selain berada di dalam Jongin.

Kocokan Sehun terhadap penis Jongin semakin mencepat begitu Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun lalu membisikkan kalau sebentar lagi dia akan orgasme. Ketika, akhirnya Jongin mencapai orgasmenya, tangan Sehun masih memijat pelan penis Jongin serta ia sama sekali tidak merasa jijik dengan cairan putih kental yang membasahi tangannya. Jongin masih menyandarkan kepala pada bahunya. Pemuda itu tidak bicara dan hanya suara nafas terengah yang dikeluarkannya.

Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya terhadap tangan Jongin. Ia melangkah mundur menjauhkan dirinya dari pemuda yang masih kelelahan itu. Matanya bergerak mengamati kondisi Jongin yang setengah telanjang. Ia kembali menggigit bibir berusaha menahan segala macam gejolak yang menginginkan Jongin untuk tetap bersamanya.

Ia kembali mencuci tangan di wastafel. Sementara, Jongin sudah kembali memakai celananya dan sekarang sedang merapikan seragamnya. Mereka masih tidak bicara dan Sehun berpikir kalau memang tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Apa yang terjadi barusan hanyalah satu momen sesaat. Ia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri kalau itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi.

Setelah memastikan kalau tangannya sudah benar-benar bersih, Sehun berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Diluar dugaannya, Jongin mencegat langkahnya dengan menarik salah satu lengannya. Sehun berbalik menghadap pemuda itu kembali memasang wajah _poker face_ -nya. "Apa?" tanyanya.

Cukup lama Jongin hanya menatapnya, tampak berusaha mencari tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Hingga akhirnya dia berkata dengan suara rendah, "Aku memaafkanmu,"

Lalu, Jongin melepaskan tangannya. Pemuda itu memasang senyum sedih yang selama menjadi teror di dalam mimpi-mimpi Sehun.

Sehun hanya mampu membalasnnya dengan anggukkan kepala. Kemudian, ia cepat-cepat melangkah keluar dari toilet dengan perasaan sesak serta kacau. Kepalanya tertunduk dan tanpa dirinya sadari ada setetes air mata yang jatuh dari matanya. Sehun melangkah menuju kelasnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Seharusnya, ia merasa bahagia setelah mendengar pernyataan Jongin itu. Seharusnya, ia bisa merasa lega karena akhirnya ia bisa benar-benar merelakan Jongin. Namun, pada kenyataannya ia tidak merasa bahagia sedikit pun. Dan itulah yang membuat Sehun benar-benar pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Jongin memaafkannya. Yang artinya pemuda itu juga telah.. melepaskannya._

.

.

* * *

Rin's note :

Apa Jongin benar-benar ngelepasin Sehun? Hmm, I don't think so.

Soo, what do you think of this chapter? Aku masih belum nonjolin Taeyong di sini. But, next chapter.. I promise kalau Taeyong bakal muncul karena dia salah satu tokoh penting untuk book 2 ini. Di chapter ini, aku benar-benar suka Sehun-Hani relationship. Aku pikir keluarga adalah salah satu faktor yang Sehun butuhkan untuk benar-benar get over it from his past and sickness.

Anyways, aku benar-benar terharu banget baca respon kalian di prolog. Siapa yang sangka kalau banyak yang mendukung Chanyeol sama Cal jadian? lol.. padahal itu couple super crack yang cuma ada di dunia imajiansi aku haha.. dan beberapa di antara kalian juga kasih masukan yang bikin aku lebih mengoreksi diri lagi dan pokoknya.. thank you soo much deh! I have the best readers ever muahahah

p.s aku lagi proses nulis flashback hubungan bdsm KrisxSehun hohoho.. dan tbh aku benar-benar nggak pernah nulis bottom!sehun jadi hasilnya bakal horriable banget nih lol


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 : revenge

Warning for sexual content

.

.

"Hei, _hyung_ , ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu," ujar Taeyong membuat kerumunan yang awalnya menaruh perhatian pada Jongin berpindah padanya.

Seorang gadis kuliahan yang duduk di atas pangkuan Jongin tertawa nakal semakin mendekatkan diri pada dirinya. Jongin yang setengah mabuk masih cukup tersadar untuk mengusir gadis jalang itu. Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, dia mengikuti Taeyong yang membawanya keluar dari rumah itu - dari keramaian pesta yang mulai sama sekali tidak berhasil melenyapkan rasa sesak di dadanya. Ia masih dapat melihat bayangan Sehun di dalam pikirannya. Ia masih dapat merasakan sentuhan tangan Sehun pada dirinya yang selama ini tak pernah pergi melingkupinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin dengan sedikit ketus. Tangan pemuda itu bertopang pada mobil untuk menjaga keseimbangan dirinya.

Taeyong memutar mata lalu membukakan Jongin pintu. Kemudian, dia kembali berbalik menatap Jongin dengan satu tatapan yang sulit untuk pemuda itu bantah. "Cepat masuk. Cal menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu,"

"Sudah kuduga. Kalian semua terlalu mencemaskanku. Aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa kalian perlakukan seperti ini," gumam Jongin. Namun, terlepas dari segala macam gumaman berupa rutukan dan umpatan. Pemuda itu tetap menuruti perintah Taeyong.

Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jok mobil Taeyong dengan mata terpejam erat. Aroma kulit yang melapisi jok mobil tercium jelas. Entah mengapa, aroma itu berhasil menenangkan diri Jongin yang selama ini merasa gusar. Beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup dan suara mesin yang menyala. Dia membuka matanya secara perlahan. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan apa yang dilihatnya. Jongin bangkit bangun lalu mendekat pada Taeyong. Tangannya terangkat hendak menyentuh pipi Taeyong. Begitu ia berhasil menggapainya, Jongin berbisik dengan lirih, "Sehun?"

Taeyong mengernyitkan dahinya. Pemuda itu tidak berani menjawab, tapi ia juga membenci dirinya karena tidak bisa berkata jujur. Kalau sebenarnya ia bukan Sehun, dan sesungguhnya ia amat menyukai Jongin dengan sepenuh hatinya. Taeyong dapat melihat kesungguhan yang tulus di dalam mata Jongin. Ini bukan suatu tatapan sembarangan yang bisa dilihatnya dari seorang Kim Jongin. Dan fakta bahwa hanya Sehun lah seorang yang mampu membuat Jongin begini membuat Taeyong geram.

 _Bajingan itu tidak pantas untuk memiliki Jongin._

"Seh-"

Taeyong memotong ucapan Jongin dengan mencumbu bibir pemuda itu. Satu tangannya menekan belakang kepala Jongin guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mata Taeyong terpejam, sementara bibirnya bekerja melampiaskan seluruh hasrat yang selama ini tertahan di dalam dirinya. Jongin mendesah pelan di bawah kendalinya. Taeyong menggigit bibir bawah Jongin membuat pemuda itu membuka mulutnya secara otomatis. Setelah mendapatkan akses terbuka, Taeyong segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jongin. Mengaitkan lidah mereka membuat gairah Jongin perlahan bangkit.

Ketika, Taeyong melepaskan ciumannya sejenak untuk mengatur nafas mereka berdua. Pemuda itu memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya. Menemukan kalau Jongin tengah menatapnya dengan bibir merah bengkak serta ekspresi memelas. "Taeyong.." namanya terdengar seperti erangan yang selama ini diimpikannya. Taeyong menelan ludah berharap kalau ini bukan sekedar mimpi liarnya.

Namun, begitu Jongin melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia sadar bahwa ini bukan sekedar mimpi liarnya. Akhirnya, Tuhan memberikan kesempatan yang tidak boleh disia-siakan olehnya.

" _Make me forget,"_ bisik Jongin dengan suara rendah serta serak. Memberikan kesan sensual di telinga Taeyong.

Pemuda yang setahun lebih muda itu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan satu tangan berpindah pada kemudi. Ini adalah kesempatan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah didapatkannya lagi. Ia bisa dengan mudahnya meniduri Jongin tidak peduli jika pemuda itu gay atau tidak. _Lalu, setelah itu.._ Taeyong mulai merenungkan beberapa kemungkinan yang tampaknya hanya akan merugikan dirinya. Pemuda bermata cokelat gelap itu menghela nafas lalu tanpa menghiraukan protesan Jongin, menginjak gas dan mengendarai mobilnya ke rumah Cal.

Persetan. Taeyong hanya bisa mengharapkan kesempatan selanjutnya. Yang entah akan Tuhan berikan pada dirinya lagi atau tidak.

Begitu mereka sampai di rumah Cal, Taeyong terpaksa membopong Jongin masuk ke dalam rumah Cal karena pemuda itu tertidur di tengah perjalanan. Bibir Jongin yang masih memerah mendesak Taeyong untuk menciumnya lagi. Namun, ada baiknya kalau ia menahan diri jika tidak ingin Cal menggantung dirinya pada pagar rumah sebagai pajangan. Pemuda blasteran itu memang bisa terlalu protektif terhadap Jongin dan Taeyong dapat memahami sifatnya itu. Karena, _well_ , Jongin memang tipe orang yang harus dilindungi. Ia tidak mengatakan kalau Jongin lemah, hanya saja pemuda itu tidak bisa menjaga diri dan selalu memiliki potensi untuk merusak dirinya sendiri.

Seperti dugaan Taeyong, Chanyeol berada di ruang tengah rumah Cal yang luas dan sepi. Orangtua Cal sama sibuknya dengan orangtua Jongin. Bedanya, mungkin orangtua Cal tidak seburuk atau sebrengsek orangtua Jongin. Mata Chanyeol masih terpaut pada layar televisi yang menampilkan salah satu seri film klasik Star Wars. Sementara itu, Cal tidak terlihat di lantai bawah. Taeyong membopong Jongin menaiki tangga rumah menuju kamar Cal. Entah Chanyeol yang tidak peka terhadap sekitarnya atau memang dirinya begerak seperti ninja sampai-sampai pemuda itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya (dengan Jongin) sama sekali. Taeyong tidak mau begitu memusingkannya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah Jongin yang tidak berhenti mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Taeyong. Sesaat, ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Jongin yang menyapa kulit lehernya.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Taeyong membuka pintu kamar Cal. Ia melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar temannya itu seolah kamar itu adalah miliknya sendiri. Ia membaringkan tubuh Jongin di samping Cal yang tidur dengan posisi membelakanginya. Taeyong tidak begitu memperhatikan Cal atau berniat membangunkan pemuda itu. Setelah memastikan kalau Jongin sudah berada di tempat yang aman, ia segera berbalik keluar dari kamar Cal.

Namun, suara pintu ditutup yang berasal dari sudut ruangan membuat Taeyong berbalik menghadap ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Ia mendapati Cal sedang berdiri dengan rambut basah serta handuk yang melingkar pada pinggangnya. Air masih mengucur turun dari rambutnya membuat lantai kamarnya sendiri basah.

"Eh, _dude_ , kau baru sampai?" tanya Cal santai. Pemuda itu melangkah mendekatinya membuat Taeyong semakin bertanya-tanya akan identitas orang yang sempat dikiranya adalah Cal.

Cal tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan Taeyong sekarang. Pemuda itu beralih menatap sesosok gadis yang tertidur pulas di samping Jongin lalu dengan sekali tarikan nafas ia menjawab, "Itu Hani."

Raut muka Taeyong langsung berubah. Kening pemuda itu mengerut menunjukkan suatu keheranan pada wajahnya. Cal kembali menarik nafas, entah mengapa merasa sedikit malu begitu mengungkapkan identitas gadis yang baru ditidurinya itu. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku dan Hani berteman, oke? Bukan, pertemanan semacam _itu_ juga. Kami benar-benar berteman,"

Namun, sulit bagi Taeyong untuk memercayai pertemanan antara seorang perempuan dan laki-laki semacam Hani dan Cal.

"Pantas saja, Chanyeol merajuk di bawah sana," gumam Taeyong pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hah? Kau bilang, apa?"

Taeyong langsung menggelengkan kepala dengan seutas senyum jahil di bibirnya. "Bukan apa-apa kok, _hyung_. Ini sudah malam. Aku harus segera pulang. Tolong jaga Jongin, ya, _hyung_ ,"

Cal bersumpah kalau ia mendengar Taeyong mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, karena ia tidak mau begitu memusingkan perkataan bocah ingusan seperti Taeyong. Ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya saja. Ia menduga itu juga bukan sebuah pernyataan yang penting baginya. "Kau ini, sudah berlagak seperti kekasih Jongin saja, eoh?" gurau Cal sambil memukul pelan bahu Taeyong.

Taeyong tersenyum simpul lalu bertanya, " _Hyung_ , apa kau setuju kalau aku menjadi pacarnya Jongin _hyung_?"

Cal nyaris memukul bahu Taeyong lagi karena menganggap gurauan bocah itu sedikit keterlaluan. Namun, begitu ia menyadari keseriusan yang tergambar jelas di wajah Taeyong. Cal segera mengurungkan niatnya dan sejenak dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ada satu pertanyaan; _'sejak kapan kau gay?'_ yang timbul di dalam dirinya. Namun, setelah mengingat tingkah aneh serta kekaguman Taeyong kepada Jongin selama ini. Seharusnya, ia sudah menyadari dari dahulu kalau Taeyong diam-diam menyukai Jongin. Melebihi batas wajar seorang laki-laki menyukai atau mengagumi laki-laki lain.

"Aku pikir... aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu itu," jawab Cal.

Taeyong menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah itu, ia berpamitan pada Cal dan melangkah dalam diam menuruni tangga. Taeyong melihat Chanyeol yang tertidur di atas sofa dengan layar televisi yang masih menampilkan pertengahan film Star Wars. Begitu dirinya sudah berada di dalam mobil, Taeyong kembali teringat akan sentuhan bibir Jongin pada miliknya. Ia masih bisa mengingat jelas rasa bibir Jongin.

Asin. Taeyong dapat merasakan air mata di tengah ciuman mereka. Dan ia tahu jelas mengapa dirinya bisa merasakan rasa itu.

Jongin menangis setelah mengucapkan nama Sehun. Jongin menangis karena pemuda itu sangat menginginkan Sehun. Dan bukan dirinya.

Taeyong sadar kalau dirinya hanya akan dijadikan sebagai pelampiasan oleh Jongin. Ia sangat sadar. Namun, itu tidak akan membuatnya berhenti menyukai Jongin. Atau mungkin, belajar untuk mencintainya.

Karena dari awal pertemuannya dengan Jongin sampai sekarang, hanya dialah seorang yang Taeyong inginkan. Tidak ada orang lain, hanya ada Kim Jongin seorang.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, _sexy_ , aku sudah jarang melihatmu di sini,"

"Enyah sana, Zitao. Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain-main,"

Zitao sama sekali tidak mempedulikan perkataannya. Ia duduk di atas pangkuan Sehun lalu membelai lembut pipi dominant itu. Sehun memejamkan matanya tidak mau bertatapan langsung dengan Zitao. Huang Zitao adalah teman dekat sekaligus properti pribadi Yifan. Sehun tidak begitu paham dengan hubungan mereka yang katanya hanya didasari oleh seks dan kepuasan semata. Ia tahu kalau Yifan maupun Zitao tidak pernah percaya akan yang namanya cinta. Namun, bagaimana cara Yifan menatap Zitao dan kecemburuan yang selalu Zitao pendam setiap Yifan bermain dengan submissive lainnya membuat Sehun meragukan keyakinan keduanya selama ini.

"Kau tahu, Yifan sudah dua minggu pergi ke NYC untuk urusan bisnis dan aku kesepian-"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau mencari masalah dengan properti favorit Yifan,"

Raut muka Zitao berubah geram. Pemuda itu beranjak turun dari pangkuan Sehun dan berpindah duduk di sebelahnya. Segelas wine yang awalnya berada di atas meja kini berada pada genggaman tangannya. Manik hitam mata Zitao mengilat tajam. "Aku bukan properti siapapun," tegasnya pada Sehun.

Sehun beralih menatapnya dengan salah satu alis terangkat naik. "Aku yakin Yifan akan mencambukmu jika dia mendengar apa yang baru saja kau katakan,"

Zitao menandaskan gelas wine yang masih penuh itu dengan mata tertuju lurus pada Sehun. Setelah menandaskannya, ia nyaris membanting gelas kaca itu ke atas meja. "Persetan dengan Yifan. _I can fuck whoever I want._ Itu ada di kontrak persetujuan yang kami buat,"

Lagi-lagi, Sehun dibuat terkejut dengan bagaimana cara Yifan memperlakukan submissive-nya yang satu ini. " _Well_ , berarti dia sangat mempedulikanmu. Atau setidaknya, dia menganggapmu berharga dan bukan seorang submissive jalang yang bisa ia penestrasi dan siksa semaunya,"

Zitao mendengus tidak percaya, tetapi tertangkap jelas bahwa ia cukup bahagia mendengar pernyataan Sehun barusan. Sehun mengambil segelas wine terakhir yang tersedia di atas meja. Matanya mengerling ke arah Zitao yang tengah membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Apa yang membuatmu menyimpulkan hal itu?"

Sehun menyeringai di balik gelas wine. Dia meminum setengah wine tersebut membuat Zitao menunggu jawabannya dengan tidak sabar. Setelah menaruh kembali gelas wine itu di atas meja, barulah Sehun menjawab, "Wu Yifan atau Kris Wu tidak pernah membuat kesepakatan atau kontrak dengan setiap submissive-nya. Ia adalah tipe pria yang tidak mau diikat oleh peraturan konyol semacam kontrak. Ia adalah tipe yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya-" Sehun mendekatkan dirinya pada Zitao. Sementara itu, Zitao hanya terdiam mengamatinya. Ia tampak menunggu langkah Sehun selanjutnya dengan perasaan tertarik. "-sama sepertiku."

Sehun segera menutup jarak di antara mereka begitu ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Bibirnya bergerak melumat bibir Zitao dengan penuh gairah. Udara di sekitar mereka yang awalnya sudah terasa panas perlahan semakin membakar diri mereka. Sehun mendorong tubuh Zitao hingga punggung pemuda yang lebih tua itu menyentuh sofa. Tanpa permisi, Sehun memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Zitao, sementara tangannya menyelusup masuk ke dalam celana ketat Zitao.

" _You.._ " Sehun memenggal perkataannya begitu ia menemukan sebuah butt-plug tertanam di dalam Zitao. Zitao hanya menyeringai dengan nafas terengah serta wajah memerah. "dasar jalang!"

Kemudian, Sehun kembali menyerang bibir merah Zitao sebelum berpindah pada lehernya. Zitao menggeliat dan mengerang keras saat satu tangan Sehun bermain dengan butt-plug yang sudah berada di dalam dirinya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Sehun menyodokkan sex toy itu cukup dalam ke dalam hole Zitao lalu menariknya keluar. Ia mengulang tindakannya itu dengan tempo cepat membuat Zitao semakin melebarkan kakinya dan berulang kali meneriakan namanya. Sehun menyeringai di balik leher Zitao lalu menggigit lembut kulit lehernya.

 _Di bawah kendali Sehun, Zitao kembali merasakan kepuasan yang awalnya hanya mampu ia dapatkan bersama Yifan._

Untungnya, mereka berada di kawasan VIP yang kala itu masih terlalu sepi dan hanya ada mereka berdua yang menguasai kawasan tersebut. Sehun tidak memiliki niatan untuk membuka pakaiannya sama sekali, lain halnya dengan Zitao yang sudah merangkak di tengah selangkangan Sehun dalam keadaan tak berpakaian sama sekali. Pemuda itu tidak peduli lagi dengan dinginnya permukaan lantai yang menggesek kulitnya. Begitu penis Sehun berada di dalam mulutnya, satu-satunya hal yang dipedulikannya hanyalah kepuasaan Sehun.

Ia tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit saat penis panjang dan besar Sehub memenuhi mulutnya, membuatnya kesulitan bernafas dan nyaris menyentuh tenggorokannya. Ia terlanjur menyerahkan dirinya pada Oh Sehun - seorang dominant yang mungkin bisa memuaskannya melebihi Wu Yifan.

 _Tanpa dirinya sadari, ia telah masuk ke dalam perangkap Sehun. Dan sulit baginya untuk menghindar lagi._

Kali ini, Sehun tidak membayangkan Jongin sama sekali.

Ia menopang tubuh Zitao dan mendorong pemuda itu hingga punggungnya membentur tembok. Kedua kaki Zitao melingkar pada pinggang Sehun. Tubuh keduanya terhubung dengan penis Sehun yang berada di dalam Zitao. Zitao mendesah hebat ketika Sehun bergerak cepat di dalam dirinya, memompa tubuh Zitao dengan penisnya, mengisi kekosongan Zitao dengan apa yang dimilikinya. Zitao menjambak rambut Sehun, sementara tubuhnya berguncang hebat akibat sodokan penis Sehun di bawah sana. Ia dapat mendengar gesekan kulitnya dengan Sehun. Ia dapat merasakan penisnya yang semakin menegang terabaikan di antara mereka berdua.

Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung mata Sehun. Ia ingin tahu apa yang pemuda itu lihat sekarang darinya.

Namun, Sehun memejamkan matanya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka untuk memgatur nafas yang semakin menyesak. Rambutnya basah karena keringat membuat pemuda itu terlihat semakin seksi.

 _Kali ini, Sehun memang tidak membayangkan Jongin. Tetapi, ia membayangkan ekspresi terluka Yifan ketika melihat Zitao bersamanya._

 _Ya, benar. Zitao adalah senjata balas dendam yang akan digunakannya untuk melukai Yifan. Ia akan membuat Yifan merasakan apa yang dirasakannya dahulu._

.

.

Paginya benar-benar buruk kali ini. Bukan hanya terbangun dengan rasa mual serta pening di kepalanya, fakta bahwa ia mendapati dirinya berada di rumah Cal dan ternyata sahabatnya itu telah beberapa kali meniduri mantan incarannya dahulu adalah beberapa hal yang membuat paginya terasa sangat buruk.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Cal.

Jongin beralih menatapnya dengan ekspresi malas. Bagaimana ia bisa marah kalau Cal memasang ekspresi memelas yang menggelikan seperti itu dan ia terlalu lelah untuk mengutukinya? Lagipula, Chanyeol adalah orang yang terlihat akan meledak karena emosi sekarang. Dan sungguh, Jongin tidak tahu mengapa sahabat Yoda-nya itu tidak berhenti memasang wajah murung sejak Hani melangkah menuruni tangga dengan mengenakan kemaja Cal yang kebesaran. Apa diam-diam Chanyeol juga mengincar Hani?

 _Oh, fucking great._

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Hani membuat perhatian Jongin terfokus padanya.

"Apa kau sudah menelpon orangtuamu? Atau mungkin, Sehun?" Hani memgernyitkan dahinya setelah mendengar nama Sehun terlontar keluar dari mulutnya. "Apa?"

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala lalu duduk cukup jauh dari kursinya. Ada secangkir kopi yang mungkin Cal sediakan untuknya. "Tidak. Aku hanya kaget saja karena kau bisa menyebut namanya semudah itu,"

Rasa mual atau pening itu lenyap entah kemana. Berganti dengan suatu perasaan yang selama ini mengganggu dirinya. "Apa maksdmu?" tanya Jongin yang terdengar seperti bukan dirinya.

Kali ini, giliran Chanyeol serta Cal yang mengernyitkan dahi mereka. "Kau mengerti dengan jelas apa maksudku," jawab Hani dengan tenang. Gadis itu memegang gagang cangkir lalu menyesap kopinya dengan tatapan tertuju lurus pada Jongin.

Dengan tangan terkepal erat serta wajah memerah karena memahan amarahnya, Jongin bangkit berdiri dan berlalu pergi keluar rumah Cal tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Cal dari belakangnya. Untunglah, rumahnya dengan Cal tidak begitu jauh hanya berbeda beberapa blok saja. Jongin berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya dengan perasaan kacau. Apa yang Sehun pikirkan sampai-sampai dia dengan mudahnya membeberkan hubungan mereka berdua? Apa pemuda itu berusaha mempermalukan dirinya? Menjatuhkannya dengan segala macam hal yang telah mereka lakukan bersama? _Jongin tidak mengerti._ Sampai kapanpun, ia tidak akan pernah mengerti dengan jalan pikir Sehun atau apa yang sebenarnya pemuda itu inginkan.

Ponsel Jongin berdering membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku celana dan mendapati dua pesan dari dua orang yang berbeda.

 **From : Taeyong**

 _Hyung, good morning. Pasti kau sedang bolak-balik kamar mandi untuk muntah sekarang. Kekekekk~_

Jongin mendesis kesal, tetapi seutas senyum kecil terukir di sudut bibirnya. Ia segera mengetikkan balasan untuk bocah itu.

 **To : Taeyong**

 _Fuck off._

 _Tapi, terima kasih untuk semalam. Cal bilang kalau kau yang mengantarkanku pulang._

Setelah mengirimkan balasan pesan Taeyong, Jongin membuka pesan selanjutnya yang dikirimkan oleh nomor tak dikenal.

 **From : 67x-xxx-x**

 _Ini Victoria. Kuharap kau masih mengingat siapa diriku._

 _Aku dan Baekhyun ingin bertemu denganmu hari ini. Bisakah kita bertemu?_

Jongin nyaris membanting ponselnya ke aspal. Tentu saja, ia mengingat siapa itu Victoria. Siapapun yang berhubungan dengan Sehun akan selalu diingat olehnya.

Awalnya, Jongin ingin menolak ajakan Victoria untuk bertemu. Namun, setelah menimbang-nimbang apa ruginya bertemu Victoria dan juga Baekhyun. Jongin memutuskan untuk menerima ajakan wanita itu.

 **To : 67x-xxx-xx**

 _Ya, kita bisa bertemu. Text me the address. Aku akan segera pergi ke sana._

.

.

Rin's note :

Im sorry for late updateee

Chapter kali ini memang nggak ada sekai's moment.. yang ada malah taeyongxkai dan sehunxtao yang entah darimana datangnya.. tiba-tiba aja aku nyelipin karakter Tao dan BOOM jadinya begitu deh lol

Dan ohh, a lil bit of chancal haha

Soo, what do you think of this chapter? Gimana pandangan kalian soal Taeyong sekarang? Dan well.. sehun still the hottest things, right? Haha

p.s a lil bit information.. BDSM relationship itu biasanya selalu pakai kontrak.. yang isinya limit, hak dan kewajiban dom or sub, pokoknya ada aturan yang mengikat sub or dom nya gitu

p.s.s INFORMATION FOR ALL OF YOU.. empat author hunkai (termasuk aku) lagi rencanain untuk bikin big project yang masih secret haha

p.s.s.s if you want to talk or say something to just go ask me on my askfm or pm me


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 : _My Dear_

* * *

Ada tiga piring berisi _waffle_ yang tertata rapi di atas meja. Baekhyun segera menarik salah satu piring dan menyantap sarapan favoritnya membuat bibir Jongin berkedut menahan senyum. Victoria masih memasang senyum ramah yang sama, tidak ada yang berubah dari wanita itu selain warna rambutnya yang menjadi kemerahan. Jongin mengambil salah satu piring dengan wajah kaku. Victoria pun melakukan hal yang sama, mengambil piring terakhir untuk segera disantap olehnya. Wanita itu melirik sekilas ke arah Baekhyun dan mendapati bocah laki-laki itu sudah menghabiskan setengah _waffle_.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?" Victoria bertanya. Wanita itu tidak bermaksud basa-basi atau mencari cara untuk memulai obrolan. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan kondisi Jongin yang diduganya tidak jauh berbeda dari Sehun. Atau malah, lebih parah.

Jongin mencengkram erat gagang sendok di dalam genggaman tangannya. Ia berusaha menarik senyum di bibirnya. Mencoba untuk member kesan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan oleh wanita itu. "Aku baik-baik saja," suaranya terdengar aneh. Ini seperti bukan dirinya yang bicara.

Victoria dapat mencium kebohongannya. Namun, itu tidak membuatnya mendesak Jongin untuk berkata jujur. Wanita itu memilih untuk hanya menganggukkan kepala dan berpura-pura percaya akan kebohongan pemuda itu. "Apapun yang Sehun lakukan padamu. Aku berharap kau dapat..." Victoria tampak kesulitan untuk mencari kata yang tepat. Jongin menanti kelanjutan kalimatnya dengan jantung berdebar. "memakluminya," lanjut Victoria lalu memakan potongan _waffle_ di atas piringnya.

Mata Jongin terbelalak. Ia tidak salah dengar, bukan? Victoria memintanya untuk memaklumi tindakan Sehun? Apa wanita itu sudah gila? Tanpa dirinya sadari, ia menjatuhkan sendok serta garpu hingga menimbulkan suara yang membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya. Victoria segera membuka mulut sebelum Jongin meledak dan memilih untuk pergi. "Aku tidak bermaksud membelanya. Aku tahu kalau apa yang dia lakukan padamu benar-benar tidak termaafkan. Namun, kau harus mengerti. Kalau sulit bagi Sehun untuk memahami apa itu cinta sebenarnya. Apa yang telah dilalui dahulu membuat dia menjadi seperti ini,"

Otot-otot di dalam tubuh Jongin tidak setegang seperti sebelumnya. Kerutan dikeningnya menghilang serta raut mukanya kembali tenang. Jongin menarik nafas lalu bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi di masa lalu bajingan itu sampai membuatnya seperti ini?"

"Jadi, begini.. Sehun memiliki keluarga yang cukup berantakan. Ayahnya seorang alkoholik serta _abusive_ terhadap keluarganya. Sejak Sehun kecil, ayahnya selalu menjadikan dirinya sebagai pelampiasan amarah. Bocah yang bahkan tidak bisa melawan itu selalu dipukuli setiap harinya. Ibu Sehun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menangis. Hingga suatu hari, seseorang melaporkan tindakan ayah Sehun dan membuatnya dipenjarakan atas tuduhan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga,"

Jongin dapat melihat perubahan wajah Victoria serta Baekhyun. Bahu Baekhyun sampai merosot serta bocah laki-laki itu memalingkan wajah sedihnya keluar kaca kafe. Jongin berpikir kalau mungkin saja kisah Sehun tidak berbeda jauh dari kisah bocah malang itu. "Setelah itu, Sehun mengalami trauma yang cukup hebat. Tetapi, ibunya malah memilih untuk mulai berkencan lagi dengan ayah Hani. Dia dengan teganya meninggalkan Sehun bersama psikolog yang tidak berhenti menekan bocah itu. Dan selang beberapa bulan, Sehun bertemu dengan Kris,"

"Siapa itu Kris?" tanya Jongin spontan.

Baekhyun tampak semakin gusar dan memilih untuk tidak menghabiskan _waffle_ -nya. Jongin menelan ludah berprasangka kalau Baekhyun pun mengenal siapa itu Kris. _Jangan bilang kalau.._ "Kris adalah sepupuku. Dia juga _dominant_ pertama Sehun dan juga Baekhyun,"

Jongin memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kris. Namun, kebencian yang mendalam terhadap pria itu sudah tumbuh besar di dalam dirinya. Ia akan meremukkan tulang hidung pria _pedophilia_ itu jika ia memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya. "Sehun yang rapuh kala itu dengan mudahnya jatuh ke dalam perangkap Kris. Kris melatih Sehun menjadi _submissive_ yang menuruti segala keinginannya dan menyukai setiap hukuman yang pria itu berikan padanya. Tetapi, Sehun adalah pribadi yang kuat. Bocah laki-laki itu dapat bertahan dengan tegar menerima segala macam tindakan yang seharusnya tidak pernah Kris berikan untuknya. Hingga, akhirnya ketika Sehun beranjak remaja. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi _submissive_ dan beralih menjadi _dominant_ ,"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya masih ingin bertahan di kegilaan ini. Karena, sungguh, aku sendiri pun merasa muak dengan semuanya. Tetapi, sekali lagi, Oh Sehun adalah pribadi yang kuat dan juga aneh. Sampai sekarang, aku sendiri pun tidak bisa memahami jalan pikirnya. Mungkin, karena terlalu banyak luka yang menggores hatinya. Terkadang itu membuat dirinya seperti.. _heartless_ – tak berperasaan,"

Mata wanita itu berkaca-kaca. Victoria menggigit bibir guna menahan segala macam tekanan maupun emosi yang dirasakannya. Jongin dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau wanita itu benar-benar mempedulikan Sehun. Mungkin, ia sendiri sudah menganggap Sehun sebagai keluarganya dan bukan hanya seorang remaja bermasalah yang harus ditolong olehnya. "Sehun pernah mencoba untuk mencinta lagi. Namanya Luhan. Namun, Kris kembali menghancurkan Sehun dengan..." Victoria berhenti sejenak. Tampak tidak sanggup untuk mengungkapkan kebejatan sepupunya. "melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan kepada Luhan. Luhan memiliki kondisi mental yang sedikit terganggu. Mungkin, itulah yang membuatnya dan Sehun cocok. Intinya, hubungan mereka berakhir dengan Luhan menjadi gila dan Sehun menjadi semakin mati-di dalam _sana_ ," ujar Victoria sambil menunjuk dadanya sendiri.

Beberapa saat berlalu, Victoria maupun Jongin hanya terdiam menatap ke arah yang berlawanan. _Waffle_ mereka semakin dingin dan terabaikan begitu saja. Jongin tahu apa maksud Victoria menceritakan semua ini padanya. Wanita itu menginginkan dirinya untuk kembali pada Sehun serta menganggap apa yang telah terjadi di antara mereka berdua hanyalah sebuah efek kecil dari kekacauan yang selama ini terjadi di dalam hidup Sehun.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia bukan malaikat yang bisa dengan mudahnya melupakan segala macam kesalahan Sehun lalu kembali memercayai pemuda itu dengan seluruh hatinya. Tidak, Kim Jongin hanyalah manusia biasa yang menginginkan kebahagian. Dan Oh Sehun adalah kebahagian yang terlalu sulit untuk digapainya. Terlalu banyak rintangan yang mesti dilewatinya untuk menggapai Sehun. Dan sekali lagi, dirinya hanyalah manusia biasa yang lebih memilih untuk menyerah dan mencari jalan pintas sendiri menuju kebahagiannya.

"Aku tetap tidak bisa kembali padanya kalau itu yang kau inginkan dariku," bisik Jongin dengan suara parau. Entah mengapa, sebagian hatinya menjerit serta matanya terasa memanas.

Sebelum Victoria sempat membuka mulutnya, Baekhyun mendahului wanita itu dengan suara lantang. Membuat beberapa pengunjung kafe menoleh ke arah mereka bertiga. "Tapi, kau mencintainya dan dia mencintaimu!" seru Baekhyun lantang dengan suara bergetar. Bocah laki-laki itu kemudian menggigit bibir guna menahan air mata yang semakin mendesak dirinya.

Jongin terdiam sesaat. Ya, dirinya memang mencintai Sehun. Tapi, apa benar kalau Sehun juga mencintainya? Jongin kembali menggelengkan kepala. Menyangkal perkataan Baekhyun yang sempat mempengaruhi dirinya dan membuatnya berharap lagi. Dan tentu saja, itu sangat berbahaya untuknya.

Mengharapkan sesuatu dari Sehun hanya akan membuatnya berakhir terluka.

Jongin tak mengacuhkan perkataan Baekhyun lalu berpamitan pada Victoria. Ia bangkit berdiri dan melangkah cepat menuju pintu keluar. Pikirannya kacau, begitupun dengan hatinya. Apa yang awalnya terasa benar, terasa begitu salah sekarang. Akal sehatnya dijungkirbalikkan membuatnya tersesat di antara ribuan pilihan.

Ia tidak akan pernah bisa menyangkal perasaannya terhadap Sehun. Ia hanya akan berdosa karena terlalu membohongi dirinya sendiri. Namun, ia sendiri pun tidak bisa menyangkal fakta bahwa _mungkin_ Sehun memang bukanlah seseorang yang tepat untuknya. Mungkin, mereka memang tidak seharusnya bersama.

Mungkin, inilah saatnya untuk bergerak maju. Tidak peduli dengan perasaan yang masih meluap-luap di dalam dirinya. Jongin sadar kalau ia tidak bisa menyiksa diri dengan terus menginginkan seseorang yang mustahil untuk didapatkannya.

 _He needs to move on. He must._

.

.

" _You can visit me anytime you want, Yifan. And, oh, send my love for Victoria. It's been a while since I've met her in London,"_

Hwang Tiffany adalah pebisnis _underground_ yang mengatur ratusan klub malam di NYC serta terlibat ke dalam _gang mafia_ yang selama beberapa tahun ini membiayai berbagai macam bisnisnya. Yifan selalu menyebut Tiffany sebagai _the baddest bitch in town._ Karena bukan hanya cerdas mengatur bisnisnya, wanita itu juga menggunakan daya tarik serta tubuhnya untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

 _Well,_ Yifan memang memiliki keluarga yang terbilang _sakit_. Namun, meski begitu keluarganya yang _sakit_ ini tidak pernah menusuk sesama anggota keluarga dari belakang. _There's never a backstabbing in his family._

Yifan hanya menganggukkan kepala, lantas tersenyum samar. Ekspresi wajah yang biasanya dingin terlihat lebih hangat begitu Tiffany menyodorkan sekotak cincin berwarna merah gelap padanya. "Aku yakin Tao akan menyukai hadiahmu ini,"

Yifan kembali mengangguk. Ia mengambil kotak tersebut dari Tiffany lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kantong _trench coat_ -nya. Cuaca New York City yang mulai memasuki musim dingin membuatnya harus memakai _trench coat_ atau mantel Abercrombie yang Tiffany paksakan padanya. _"I know you, Yifan._ Kau tidak pernah membelikan _submissive_ -mu cincin bernilai puluhan juta _dollar_ jika kau tidak menyukainya,"

Alis Yifan bertaut nyaris menyatu. Pria itu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aku menyukai Tao. Kalau aku tidak menyukainya, mana mungkin aku mau berhubungan seks dengannya,"

Tiffany memutar mata lalu melanjutkan, "Bukan _suka_ seperti itu, idiot. Maksudku, kau menyukainya seperti aku menyukai tas Prada. Ada perasaan yang terlibat dalam makna _suka_ itu,"

Yifan terdiam dengan wajah terkejut. Penjelasan singkat Tiffany barusan berhasil membuka matanya. Pria itu berdeham keras, tidak bisa berargumen dengan Tiffany yang menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar. "Akui saja. Kau menyukainya. Akhirnya, seorang Wu Yifan dapat merasa juga," celoteh Tiffany. Wanita itu kemudian menenggak segelas _wine_ di atas meja. Matanya masih tertuju lurus pada Kris, menunggu pengakuan dari pria itu.

Beberapa saat berlalu, hingga akhirnya Yifan membuka mulut dan berkata, "Dia berbeda, Tiff. _There's something in him that make me.. feel alive, you know?_ Dia membuat mataku terbuka kalau sebenarnya di dunia ini bukan hanya kekuasaan atau kepuasan saja yang kita butuhkan. _Somehow, we need love too._ Kita perlu untuk merasa dicintai atau mencintai. Aku tahu kalau aku kedengaran seperti orang yang kehilangan akal sehat dan rasionalku. Tapi, dia mengubahku, Tiff. Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan perasaan ini."

Sejenak, Tiffany hanya terperangah takjub mendengar pengakuan Yifan. Siapa yang menyangka kalau pria sedingin serta tak berperasaanseperti Wu Yifan dapat bicara seperti ini? Apa yang Tao lakukan padanya hingga Yifan dapat terlihat seperti.. manusia biasa?

Tumbuh di dalam keluarga yang mengutamakan harta serta kekuasaan membuat Tiffany tidak pernah belajar untuk menerima cinta ataupun kasih sayang. Ia didik oleh ayahnya untuk menjadi wanita licik yang bukan hanya mendominasi bisnis keluarga mereka, tetapi juga kendali terhadap para pria di sekitarnya. Dan sekarang, ketika ia melihat Yifan yang bahkan tak meringis saat melihat salah satu _submissive_ diperkosa secara brutal oleh anak buah mereka sebagai hukuman, berubah menjadi seperti _ini_.

Tiffany mulai berpikir apakah kekuatan cinta sehebat itu sampai mampu merubah seorang _monster_ menjadi seorang _pria biasa_?

"Sepertinya, kau harus bicara dengan Victoria. Dari antara kita semua, hanya dialah yang paling suci," Tiffany tersenyum getir. Tidak ada gunanya lagi untuk berpura-pura menjadi wanita baik. Karena pada dasarnya, _she's bad woman._ Dia menggunakan tubuhnya untuk posisi serta uang. Dia menggunakan keahlian manipulasinya untuk membodohi para pria. _She's a bad woman and everyone knows it._

Yifan menghela nafas. Ia tahu kalau pada akhirnya ia akan selalu berakhir pada Victoria. Sebab seperti yang Tiffany bilang, Victoria lah satu-satunya orang yang paling suci di antara mereka semua. "Yah, sepertinya kau benar. Setelah, aku sampai di Seoul. Aku akan segera menelpon Victoria dan mengajaknya untuk bertemu,"

" _Good choice, Yifan_ ," bisik Tiffany seraya menepuk bahu sepupunya.

Setelah itu, mereka kembali melanjutkan acara makan malam mereka berdua. Keduanya menyantap hidangan kelas bintang lima, tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya di dalam hidup mereka. Untuk saat ini, mereka hanyalah Yifan dan Tiffany. Seorang wanita dan pria yang tumbuh di dalam keluarga yang salah dan merindukan apa itu arti cinta serta kasih sayang yang sebenarnya.

Beberapa kali, Yifan termenung memikirkan apa yang Tao lakukan di Seoul. Apa mungkin pemuda itu sedang merindukan? Apa mungkin pemuda itu juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya? Dan apa mungkin kalau pria seburuk dirinya masih memiliki kesempatan untuk merasakan cinta dengan pemuda seperti Tao?

Beribu pertanyaan berputar di dalam otak Yifan. Dan hanya Tao lah kunci dari segala kegelisahannya.

Sayangnya, jauh di seberang sana.. Tao sama sekali tidak memikirkannya. Pemuda itu juga tidak merindukannya. Wu Yifan yang awalnya sempat menguasai seluruh pikiran Tao tergantikan oleh seorang pemuda yang selama beberapa hari ini menemani malam-malamnya.

Kepala Tao bersandar di atas dada bidang Sehun. Sudah seminggu ini, Sehun melewatkan malamnya di apartemen Tao. Selama itu juga, mereka menjalin hubungan yang Tao anggap cukup intim. Pemuda itu yakin kalau apa yang dimilikinya dengan Sehun bukan hanya sekedar seks saja. Ada semacam delusi di dalam otaknya yang berbisik kalau mungkin saja Sehun lah orang yang selama ini dicarinya. Mungkin saja, Sehun adalah _'the one'_ yang dapat memberikannya cinta yang selama ini tidak mampu Yifan berikan padanya.

"Sehun,"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau pernah mencintai seseorang sampai rasanya begitu sakit?"

Sehun berhenti mengusap punggung Tao, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap lurus wajah pemuda itu. Bibirnya membentuk garis yang kaku serta matanya tampak kosong seolah tidak ada lagi secercah harapan di dalam sana. "Pernah," jawabnya.

Sehun terdengar dingin, sama seperti suhu tubuhnya yang berbeda jauh dengan Tao. " _Who?"_

"Seseorang," jawab Sehun. Karena ia tidak sanggup menyebutkan namanya. Ia tidak sanggup untuk mengingat kembali wajah serta senyumnya.

Sejenak, Tao hanya terdiam mendengarkan detak jantung Sehun. Tangan pemuda itu masih memeluk erat pinggang Sehun. Dalam pikirannya, ia berharap kalau suatu hari nanti ia dapat menggantikan posisi orang itu. "Apa kau sangat mencintainya?"

"Tidak," _Sangat._

"Apa kau pernah berharap untuk bersama dengannya?"

"Tidak," _Selalu._

Tao mengangkat kepalanya membuat wajah mereka berada dalam posisi sejajar. Pemuda itu dapat melihat manik mata Sehun yang kelam. Ada banyak luka serta rasa sakit yang tersimpan di dalam sana. Kala itu, Tao seperti melihat dirinya sendiri di dalam Sehun. Kala itu, Tao tersadar kalau tidak ada masa depan baginya jika ia memilih untuk bersama dengan seseorang yang _serusak_ Oh Sehun.

"Kau masih mencintainya," bisik Tao.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao. Menempelkan keningnya pada pemuda itu membuat hidung mereka beradu. "Aku akan selalu mencintainya, Tao," pemuda itu menjeda perkataannya dengan mengecup lembut kening Tao. "Namun, itu bukan berarti aku harus memilikinya. Aku bukan kebahagiannya. Dia hanya akan menjadi hancur jika bersama denganku,"

Tao tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa cinta menghancurkan seseorang? Jika mereka berdua memang benar-benar saling mencintai, Tao pikir itu adalah kebahagian yang sebenarnya. _Bersama-sama dengan orang yang kita cintai – itu adalah kebahagian yang sebenarnya._

' _Kupikir kau salah, Sehun,'_ batin Tao. Namun, sampai fajar menjelang dan mentari bersinar dibalik awan. Tao hanya bisa bungkam dan memejamkan matanya di atas dada Sehun.

.

.

Jongin tidak tahu mengapa ia berakhir di kelas bimbingan karier bersama Sehun.

Setahu dirinya, Oh Sehun adalah calon dokter, insinyur atau entahlah. Intinya, jurnalistik bukanlah profesi yang cocok untuknya. Untuk menambah parahnya kondisi ini, Sehun duduk di sebelahnya dan tampak tak terganggu sama sekali. Pemuda itu mendengarkan penjelasan salah satu narasumber dan mencatat beberapa bagian yang dianggapnya penting. Berbeda halnya dengan Jongin yang memilih jurnalistik hanya untuk membuat orangtuanya kesal.

Orangtua Jongin menginginkan dirinya untuk mengambil jurusan hukum. Meskipun, mereka sudah dalam proses perceraian. Mereka tetap kompak dalam hal menyusahkan hidupnya. Oleh karena itu, demi membuat mereka kesal dan mengutuki dirinya. Jongin memilih jurusan yang berlawanan dengan hukum, yaitu jurnalistik. Ayah Jongin pernah bilang kalau pers adalah salah satu musuh setiap pengacara. Karena mereka suka memutarbalikkan fakta dan memunculkan asumsi baru yang belum tentu benar.

Selama kelas berlangsung, Jongin memilih untuk tidur dan menatap keluar jendela. Ia berusaha menghiraukan Sehun atau siapapun yang berbicara di depan sana. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat karena semalaman ia berpesta dan minum sebotol bir. Cal sudah memarahinya tadi pagi, Hani tidak berhenti menyindirnya, Chanyeol sibuk dengan pacar barunya, Jaehyun dan Woobin sibuk entah dengan apa dan Taeyong.. bocah itu menjadi semakin perhatian padanya. Dan jika boleh jujur, senang juga rasanya diperhatikan oleh seseorang (selain Cal yang selama ini berlaku seperti ibunya, tentu saja).

Ketika kelas berakhir, Jongin masih tertidur pulas dengan posisi kepala berada di atas meja. Sehun menunggu sampai kelas menjadi kosong, sebelum ia bangkit berdiri dan hendak beranjak keluar dari kelas. Namun, begitu matanya terarah pada Jongin yang masih belum membuka matanya. Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi.

Ia menundukkan tubuhnya hingga kepalanya tepat berada di atas kepala Jongin. Sejenak, ia mengamati lekuk wajah pemuda itu dan dalam hati merasa begitu merindukannya. " _Wake up,_ " bisiknya di telinga Jongin. Namun, mata Jongin masih bergeming dan matanya terpejam erat. _"Wake up, my love,"_

Dan kemudian, Sehun mengecup keningnya. Ini bukan jenis ciuman yang dapat dengan mudahnya ia berikan pada Zitao. Sehun mencium keningnya cukup lama. Merasakan permukaan kulit Jongin pada bibirnya. Berusaha untuk mengingat bagaimana rasanya dan berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Begitu ia menjauhkan bibirnya dari kening Jongin, ia dapat melihat setetes air mata yang mengalir jatuh dari mata pemuda itu.

Jongin masih memejamkan matanya. Namun, Sehun tahu kalau pemuda itu sudah bangun sekarang.

" _Sweet dream, my dear,"_ bisik Sehun untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum ia berlalu pergi meninggalkan Jongin.

.

.

* * *

Rin's note :

Well, I kind of love this chapter.. jongin udah tau soal masa lalu sehun, kris berubah sementara tao _selingkuh_ di belakangnya, dan to be honest.. aku agak merinding gitu pas di bagian terakhir.. pas sehun bilang 'sweet dream, my dear' and I dunno why..

Anyways, I'm so sorry for lateee updateee.. beberapa minggu ini aku kena WB yang cukup parah.. I can't write padahal ada project besar yang deadline-nya akhir tahun

Just for you know.. tiga author hunkai (termasuk aku) planning buat bikin novel hunkai gitu.. setiap author bikin 2 oneshoot yang super panjang haha.. pokoknya, kalian mesti PO dan beli! Hohoho

Oiya, aku juga coba nulis di wattpad nih.. aku nulis cerita straight (untuk pertama kalinya) dan itu plotnya tipikal banget haha.. rencananya aku juga mau bikin boyxboy kalau ada waktu luang dan WB tak begitu menyiksa lagi hoho..

Soo, read my story on wattpad! Judulnya chasing the bad boy #promo

And, oh, follow me on my askfm! #promo lagi

And that's it guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 : patient.

.

" _Hi, Cal! How are you? What are you doing now? The sun is hot. Like me,"_ celoteh Jaehyun sambil sesekali menyontek buku catatan, yang dari kemarin dibawa olehnya

Cal cuma bisa mendengus lelah lalu menjawab, " _Fuck off."_

Sementara itu, Woobin yang sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi DJ, sibuk mendengarkan _remix_ terbaru yang telah dibuatnya semalaman bersama Chanyeol. Jongin yang daritadi merokok tanpa sadar menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Taeyong. Cal yang menyadarinya hanya menbuang muka, berpura-pura tidak tahu dan kembali menghujat aksen Inggris Jaehyun yang aneh.

"Hei, malam ini akan ada balapan liar di pusat Seoul. Kalian mau nonton? Aku akan ikut balapan itu," ujar Taeyong membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya, terutama Jongin.

" _Wtf, dude!_ Sejak kapan kau jadi tertarik dengan balapan liar?" pekik Jaehyun. Cal sampai harus memukul belakang kepalanya karena pemuda itu terlalu berisik.

Taeyong tersenyum malu lalu menjawab, "Entahlah. Begitu melihat kalian semua mulai menekuni impian kalian masing-masing, aku mulai memikirkan impianku sendiri. Dan entah mengapa, saat aku berkendara, saat tanganku memegang kemudi. Aku merasa inilah yang seharusnya kulakukan sejak dahulu. Aku suka berkendara dan memenangkan pertandingan. Itu membuatku merasa memegang kendali atas segalanya."

Jongin tertegun. Kepalanya tidak lagi bersandar pada bahu Taeyong. Matanya tertuju lurus mengamati sebagian sisi wajah Taeyong. Pemuda itu tampat sangat yakin dengan apa yang diinginkannya. Dan itu membuat Jongin berpikir.. _apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan?_

Semua orang sudah menemukan arah menuju masa depan yang mereka inginkan, kecuali dirinya.

Cal menepuk bahu Taeyong dan berkata, " _Well,_ kalau begitu, kami akan datang."

Taeyong tersenyum padanya, kemudian berbalik menghadap Jongin. Mata mereka beradu dan untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berniat untuk bicara. Kala itu, sempat terlintas sebuah niatan di dalam diri Taeyong untuk mencium Jongin. Ia tahu kalau mungkin Jongin tidak mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan malam itu. Ia tahu kalau kecil kemungkinannya kalau Jongin dapat mengingat ciuman mereka. Dan jujur saja, itu membuatnya sedikit frustasi.

Ia sangat ingin merasakan bibir Jongin lagi. Ia ingin mencumbu bibir pemuda itu tanpa peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam dunia mereka. Ia ingin melumatnya dengan lembut menunjukkan pada Jongin, bahwa ia sangat menginginkan pemuda itu lebih dari apapun.

"Kau datangkan, _hyung_?" bisik Taeyong.

Jongin menarik seutas senyum samar yang hanya dapat dilihat dari jarak dekat. Ia berkata sambik menganggukkan kepala, "Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini."

Taeyong tidak tahu apa yang merasuki dirinya sampai ia berani menggenggam satu tangan Jongin yang tersembunyi di antara mereka berdua. Seperti dugaannya, pemuda yang lebih tua setahun itu tampak terkejut dan matanya membelalak. Namun, meskipun begitu, Jongin tidak melepaskan genggaman mereka. Jongin membiarkan Taeyong menggenggam tangannya.

Perlahan, raut muka pemuda itu berubah melembut. Rokok yang sempat berada di antara bibirnya sudah lenyap entah kemana. Ketika Jongin membuka mulutnya, Taeyong dapat merasakan hembusan aroma pekat rokok yang menyengat di hidungnya. Namun, tetap saja.. itu tidak mengubah keadaan kalau ia sangat ingin mencium bibir Jongin.

"Pokoknya, kau harus datang," bisik Taeyong sambil meremas tangan Jongin.

Kali ini, Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan bibir terkatup rapat. Tanpa dirinya sadari, ia mengeratkan genggaman tangan Taeyong padanya.

Tanpa dirinya sadari, bayangan sosok Sehun melangkah menjauh darinya. Mulai tergantikan oleh sosok lain yang selama beberapa hari ini menawarkan suatu kenyamanan secara cuma-cuma padanya.

Tidak ada yang berhak menghakimi pilihannya untuk _move on_. Karena menurutnya itu adalah pilihan terbaik yang sudah diputuskan olehnya. Ia tidak ingin terluka lagi. Ia tidak ingin menangis lagi dan menghancurkan _image_ tegar yang sudah ia bangun dengan susah payah.

 _He's a fucking bad boy. And bad boys don't cry because of love._

.

.

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Hani duduk di atas sofa menonton acara _reality show_. Sementara itu, ibu tirinya sedang menunggu Sehun dengan cemas bercampur kesal di meja makan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sehun berjalan masuk dari pintu rumah dan hendak beranjak menuju lantai dua. Namun, teriakan ibunya yang memenuhi seisi ruangan berhasil menghentikan dirinya. Membuatnya berbalik dan melangkah menuju dapur. Ia menghiraukan tatapan Hani yang tak pernah berhenti menghakiminya.

"Darimana saja kau? Semalam, kau tidak pulang lagi, Sehun. Dan kudengar dari sekolah kalau kau sudah tidak menjabat sebagai ketuas OSIS lagi," ibunya memasang wajah kecewa. Mata wanita itu berkaca-kaca dan ia kelihatan sangat lelah. "Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Mengapa kau menyembunyikan masalahmu dariku, Sehun? Apa kau lupa kalau aku ini ibumu?"

Setelah itu, Sehun dapat mendengar ibunya terisak. Wanita itu menangis, melampiaskan seluruh emosi serta kekecewaannya lewat air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir. Sehun mematung di hadapannya. Sebagian hatinya terasa sakit dan sebagian lainnya terasa puas begitu melihat ibunya terluka seperti ini. Pemuda itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Apa yang awalnya benar terlihat salah sekarang dan apa yang awalnya salah terlihat semakin salah.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang diinginkannya sekarang. Kepuasan yang dirasakannya begitu jahat. Dan kesedihan yang dirasakannya tidak terasa seolah sudah.. membeku sekarang.

"Apa kau tidak bisa memaafkanku, Sehun? Kumohon maafkan aku. Andai saja, aku bisa memutar waktu.. aku bersumpahakan melindungimu. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya melukai atau bahkan, menyentuhmu. Aku bersumpah, Sehun!"

Sehun menggelengkan kepala. Ia tahu kalau ibunya bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Wanita itu benar-benar menyesal dan Sehun menghargainya. Namun, apa daya.. apa yang sudah terjadi tidak dapat diubah lagi. Sebesar apapun keinginannya untuk mengubah masa lalu. Ia tetap akan terjebak _di sini._ Dengan puluhan goresan luka yang mencoreng hati serta kepercayaannya terhadap dunia yang kotor ini.

" _You can't change anything, mom. But, still, thanks,"_

Mungkin, itu adalah pertama (selama beberpaa tahun) serta terakhir kalinya Sehun mengucapkan 'terima kasih' pada ibunya. Karena setelah ini, ia tidak yakin kalau dirinya akan bertemu dengan wanita itu lagi. Karena siapa yang tahu kalau hari ini bisa menjadi hari terakhirnya tinggal di rumah ini dan dengan bangga masih menyandang nama keluarga Oh?

Siapa yang tahu kalau besok ia melarikan diri, memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah dan memilih untuk memulai kehidupan baru di pinggiran kota Busan?

 _Tidak. Tidak ada yang tahu. Selain, dirinya sendiri._

Selang beberapa menit, setelah ia melemparkan tas sekolahnya ke sembarang tempat. Hani berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Hari yang keras?" tanyanya terlihat cemas.

Sehun berdecak lalu menjawab, " _Well, life is hard._ Jadi, pasti kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya."

Sehun dapat mendengar suara helaan nafas Hani yang keras. Gadis cantik itu mengambil langkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu menutup pintu. Ia duduk di samping Sehun, kemudian menyandarkan kepala pada bahunya. "Kau benar-benar.. _messed up_ , Sehun. Aku harap ada seseorang yang dapat membantumu memperbaiki semua ini. Aku memang tidak tahu apa masalahmu, apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang atau apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami semua. Namun, apapun itu, aku hanya berharap kau dapat lebih terbuka pada orang yang benar-benar peduli serta menyaangi dirimu,"

Sehun menghela nafas. Kepalanya terangkat menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya yang berdebu. "Apa ada maksud lain yang berusaha kau sampaikan padaku?" tanyanya dengan tenang.

Hani terdiam sejenak. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya lalu menjawab, "Jongin benar-benar mencintaimu, Sehun. Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja, aku melihatnya. Tapi, tetap saja.. itu tidak mengubah apapun, Hani. Jongin pantas mencintai seseorang yang jauh lebihbaik dariku," _yang dapat mencintainya dengan tulus, tanpa harus merasa bersalah atau merasa takut kalau suatu hari nanti dirinya dapat berbalik menyakiti Jongin. Seperti malam itu._

"Sampai kapan kau mau merendahkan dirimu seperti itu, Sehun? Lagipula, Jongin lah yang seharusnya menilai apakah dirimu pantas atau tidak bersama dirinya,"

Sehun tidak membalasnya. Karena sesungguhnya apa yang dikatakan Hani memanglah benar. Seharusnya, Jongin lah yang menentukan apakah dkrinya pantas atau tidak bersama pemuda itu. Namun, mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya pada pemuda itu. Sehun yakin kalau Jongin sendiri pun tidak menginginkannya. Segala macam kata cinta dan air mata itu hanyalah ungkapan dari ketertarikan seksual yang salah diartikan oleh Jongin. Pemuda itu tidak mungkin mencintai seorang monster seperti dirinya. Sehun yakin kalau Jongin masih cukup waras untuk menyadari kalau Sehun bukanlah orang yang tepat untuknya.

Hani tahu kalau Sehun sedang berperang dengan dirinya sendiri. Berbagai macam argumen serta asumsi yang salah sedang berputar di dalam kepala pemuda itu. Hani kembali menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, menyadari kalau Sehun tidak akan pernah mendengarkan perkataannya. Pemuda itu begitu keras kepala dan penuh delusi untuk memercayai kalau sebenarnya Jongin _sangat_ menginginkannya. "Aku menyerah. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan," tukas Hani seraya melangkah menjauh. "oiya, malam ini ada balapan liar di tempat biasa. Kupikir kau tertarik untuk kembali turun ke jalanan,"

Informasi yang baru saja Hani berikan padanya membuat seutas senyum kecil tertarik di sudut bibir Sehun. Kerlipan di dalam matanya menunjukkan kalau ia tertarik. Meskipun, statusnya di sekolah selalu dianggap sebagai siswa teladan (atau sempat dianggap). Sehun cukup liar di luar sekolah dan sangat berkebalikan dengan karakternya di sekolah atapun di rumah. Ia sudah pernah mencoba drugs, merokok, clubbing, dan berbagai macam hal ilegal yang Kris tawarkan padanya. Termasuk balapan liar.

Sehun pernah memenangkan beberapa pertandingan diusianya yang baru 14 tahun. Ia masih mengingat jelas senyum penuh kebanggaan yang terukir di bibir Kris kala itu. Dan diusianya yang menginjaki 15 tahun, ia masih dapat mengingat Luhan yang berlari ke dalam pelukannya begitu ia mengangkat piala ke udara. Kenangan itu masih terasa baru, seolah baru saja terjadi kemarin. Sehun tidak pernah berhenti merindukan serta melupakan Luhan apapun yang terjadi. Dan untuk Kris, ia tidak tahu apakah sebaiknya ia berterima kasih pada pria itu atau malah membencinya seumur hidup.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku ikut balapan liar?" tanya Sehun teringat kalau dirinya tidak pernah memberitahu Hani tentang hal ini.

Hani menyunggingkan senyum misterius yang justru tampak menggemaskan menurut Sehun. Gadis itu menjawab, "Aku punya informan, oke? Kau tidak perlu tahu aku tahu darimana soal ini. Intinya, kau harus membiarkanku untuk melihatmu bertanding saja."

Sehun sadar kalau ia hanya akan memeprsulit keadaan dengan menolak permintaan (atau tuntuan) Hani. Sehingga, pemuda itu mengangguk kaku. Hani nyaris berlari untuk memeluk dirinya. Namun, begitu mengingat ia harus menelpon Calum setelah ini. Gadis itu hanya memasang senyuman riang lalu melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya.

Meninggalkan Sehun yang termenung memikirkan apakah ini adalah pilihan yang tepat. Atau malah ia akan menyesalinya nanti?

.

.

Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Calum datang lebih awal. Sementara, Woobin dan Jaehyun harus menjemput pacar mereka terlebih dahulu. Ketiga pemuda itu meloncat turun dari mobil Chevy Camaro Chanyeol yang tidak beratap. Area balapan sudah ramai oleh orang-orang yang ingin menonton atau bertaruh. Mobil-mobil yang didesain khusus untuk race berderet sengaja untuk dipamerkan. Ini bukan pertama kali Jongin menonton balapan liar. Ia sudah beberapa kali diajak oleh Chanyeol dengan modus ingin mencari gadis seksi.

"Lihat itu!" Jongin menunjuk seorang gadis berdada besar yang hanya memakai sport bra dengan gerak matanya. Chanyeol dan Calum segera menoleh dan tertegun seperti dua orang idiot. "Mau bertaruh? Aku pasti bisa menidurinya di dalam mobilmu, Yeol,"

"Fuck you, bro. Jangan sentuh mobilku!" seru Chanyeol. Pemuda itu tampak lebih marah dibandingkan saat Jongin ketahuan meniduri salah satu pacar jalangnya.

Calum menghiraukan kedua idiot itu dan mulai mencari Hani. Ia tidak tahu pasti apa hubungannya dengan gadis itu. Mereka berteman? tentu saja. Mereka berciuman? fuck yes. Jika dirinya boleh jujur, ia tidak pernah setertarik ini dengan gadis lain dan itu membuktikan kalau Hani benar-benar berbeda dari gadis lainnya. Mungkin, gadis itu cukup pantas untuk diperjuangkan dan bukan hanya dijadikan sebagai teman ciumannya saja.

"Kau sedang mencari siapa, bro?" Jongin mengalungkan satu tangannya pada leher Calum. Membuat pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah gugup serta malu. "Oke, bro, apa aku baru saja melihatmu blushing?" goda Jongin.

"Fuck you. Aku sedang menunggu Hani,"

Sayangnya, jawaban Calum itu menjadi titik awal bagi Jongin untuk turus menggodanya. "Oh, jadi kau benar-benar bersama Hani sekarang? Well, gadis itu memang cukup hebat di atas ranjang. Kau tahu-"

"Shut up, Jongin!" teriak Chanyeol dan Hani bersamaan. Entah sejak kapan, gadis itu sudah berdiri di samping Chanyeol bersama.. fuck, kenapa Sehun ada di sini? Pemuda itu hanya terdiam mengamatinya dengan wajah dingin.

"Apa Calum mengundangmu?" tanya Jongin dan sebenarnya pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada Sehun. Namun, Hani lah yang menjawabnya dengan suara jengkel. "Ya, Calum mengajakku. Memangnya ada masalah, asshole?"

Jongin hanya menatap gadis itu tidak berani untuk membuka mulutnya lagi. Sekilas, matanya melirik ke arah Sehun yang ternyata masih memperhatikan. Dan kemudian, Chanyeol pergi menemui salah satu temannya yang ikut bertanding dan Calum bersama Hani berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Tak sampai sepuluh menit, Jongin sudah berdiri di samping di tengah keramaian yang menyesakkan mereka. "Hai," sapa Jongin canggung. Pemuda itu memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap langsung pada Sehun.

"Hai," balas Sehun dan wajah maupun tatapannya melembut. Membuat Jongin menyesali dirinya sendiri. Pemuda itu segera membuang muka tidak ingin terjatuh ke dalam hal yang sama.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Jongin tidak bermaksud jahat dengan pertanyaannya. Ia hanya penasaran dan untungnya Sehun tampak tidak tersinggung dengan pertanyaannya itu.

 _Apa kau datang untuk menemuiku?_

"Aku diajak Hani ke sini. Dia tidak bilang kalau akan bertemu dengan kalian semua," _dan terutamanya dirimu._

Jongin menganggukkan kepala. Seberkas harapan yang sempat timbul di dalam dirinya kembali pupus termakan oleh kekecewaan. Pemuda itu menarik nafas mencoba untuk tenang. Ia harus bisa menunjukkan pada Sehun kalau pemuda itu tidak lagi berpengaruh padanya. Kalau pemuda itu tidak lagi mencuri nafasnya. Kalau pemuda itu tidak membuat jantungnya berdetak seolah akan meledak. Kalau pemuda itu tidak membuat hatinya merintih karena begitu menginginkannya kembali.

Setelah semua yang mereka lewati bersama, sampai detik ini, hanyalah Oh Sehun yang diinginkannya.

Sebentar lagi, pertandingan akan dimulai dan mereka masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, menonton dari kejauhan dengan pikiran yang bahkan tidak tertuju ke sana. Banyak orang berlarian menuju garis start untuk menonton. Mereka berdiri berderet rapi di pinggiran area penonton. Sementara, mereka masih berdiri di sana layaknya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Apa kita harus ke sana?" tanya Jongin pada Sehun. Pemuda itu sudah mengambil langkah, tetapi tangan Sehun yang mencengkram lengannya membuat ia berhenti. Jongin berbalik menghadap Sehun yang terpaku menatapnya, seolah tidak ada yang lain selain dirinya untuk dipandang. Lagi-lagi, Sehun mencuri nafasnya. Membuat dadanya menyesak serta jantung berdetak seolah akan meledak. "What the fuck, Sehun?!" bibirnya bergetar setelah itu. Matanya kemudian membelalak ketika Sehun malah menariknya untuk mendekat.

Kaki Jongin nyaris menginjak kaki Sehun. Tangan mereka bersentuhan serta jarak di antara wajah mereka tidak lebih dari beberapa senti. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Jongin kembali luluh di bawah kendali Sehun. Ia kembali membiarkan Sehun mempermainkannya, menyentuhnya, menjadikan Jongin miliknya seorang. "Boleh aku menciummu?" bisik Sehun tepat di samping telinganya.

Dan Jongin tidak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya Sehun inginkan dari dirinya? Apa pemuda itu akan melukainya lagi? Mencium dirinya lalu meninggalkannya membuat ciuman itu terasa seperti ilusi belaka? Apa Sehun sedang mencoba untuk mengacaukan pikirannya?

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku? Kau memintaku pergi, dan sudah kulakukan. Kau bilang kalau tidak mungkin membalas cintaku, dan aku mencoba sangat keras untuk menerimanya. Dan sekarang, kau ada di sini meminta izin untuk menciumku. Sebenarnya, apa yang kau inginkan?!" Jongin melepaskan cengkraman Sehun pada lengannya. Ia memundur langkah, kebingungan maupun kesedihan tersorot jelas dari matanya. Sementara itu, Sehun hanya terdiam menatapnya dengan mata sayu. Sejenak, pemuda itu terlihat sangat kelelahan. "kumohon jangan permainkan aku. Jika kau benar-benar tidak menginginkanku, maka lepaskan aku, Sehun. Itu permohonanku satu-satunya,"

Jongin memutar tubuhnya, melangkah pelan menjauhi Sehun yang masih mematung di tempat pemuda itu berdiri. Perasaannya kacau. Sebagian dirinya yang masih menginginkan Sehun meronta untuk berbalik kembali pada pemuda itu. Sementara, sebagian dirinya yang lain mendesak dirinya untuk menjauhi Sehun agar ia tidak terluka untuk kesekian kalinya.

Jongin melihat Taeyong berdiri di antara teman-temannya. Ia tersenyum pada _dongsaeng_ -nya itu ketika Taeyong melambaikan tangan padanya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, seseorang kembali menahan dirinya. Menarik lengannya, lalu memutar tubuhnya, dan menarik dirinya mendekat dengan begitu mudah. Yang Jongin ketahui begitu ia membuka matanya adalah bibir Sehun yang berada pada miliknya. Awalnya, Jongin tidak mau membalas ciuman pemuda itu. Namun, bibir Sehun yang terus menekan serta melumat lembut bibirnya membuat Jongin luluh. Sehingga, ia mulai ciuman Sehun dan dengan berani menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut pemuda itu.

Sehun adalah orang pertama yang menghentikan ciuman mereka. Pemuda itu menangkup kedua belah pipi Jongin membuat pandangannya hanya terpusat pada Sehun seorang. "Aku.. aku tidak pernah ada niatan untuk menyakitimu sama sekali. Karena di antara kita berdua, akulah yang seharusnya tersakiti sebab aku pantas mendapatkannya. Tapi, maaf, aku terlalu egois. Aku terlalu egois karena sangat menginginkanmu. Dan seharusnya aku bisa menahan diri, karena berada di dekatmu hanya akan melukaimu semakin dalam,"

Kemudian, Sehun mengecup keningnya. Jongin memejamkan mata. Ia dapat merasakan setetes air jatuh mengenai wajahnya. Dan ia yakin kalau itu bukanlah air hujan. Melainkan, air mata Sehun. "Aku terlalu egois, Jongin. Karena aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu, melihatmu bahagia dengan yang lain. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa," ciuman Sehun berpindah pada puncak kepalanya. Jongin menggigit bibir, menahan isakan yang nyaris terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Jongin, boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" Sehun masih menghindari tatapannya.

"Apa?"

Dan kali ini, barulah Sehun memiliki keberanian untuk menunjukkan wajahnya. Pemuda itu menempelkan keningnya pada kening Jongin. Matanya tampak memerah serta masih ada jejak air mata yang terlihat jelas di sekitar matanya. Pemuda itu menarik seutas senyum tulus untuk dirinya - hanya untuknya.

" _Wait for me, dear._ Sampai saatnya tiba, kumohon jagalah hatimu untukku,"

.

.

A/n this is too.. idk lol. Sehun mulai mencoba untuk mencintai Jongin aww.. kira-kira jongin bakal setia ga sama sehun ato dia malah move on ke taeyong? Hmmm

p.s sorry for late updatee... writer block aku parah banget kali ini.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 : I'll Protect You

* * *

Selama seminggu setelah kejadian di arena balap itu, Jongin terus memikirkan perkataan Sehun dan kesungguhan pemuda terhadap perkataannya. Berbagai pertanyaan timbul di dalam hatinya membuat ia semakin tidak fokus dengan sekitarnya. Kelima temannya terutama Taeyong merasa cemas akan kondisi Jongin yang tampak semakin memburuk.

Taeyong tahu kalau Sehun lah yang membuat Jongin seperti ini dan itulah yang membuatnya semakin kesal. Jika Sehun tidak absen selama seminggu ini, mungkin ia sudah menghajar pemuda itu sampai babak belur. Tidak peduli kalau Jongin akan membencinya setelah itu. Ia sangat ingin memberi Sehun pelajaran bahwa perasaan Jongin bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat pemuda itu mainkan seenaknya.

Jika Sehun benar-benar menyukai Jongin, maka pemuda itu seharusnya membahagiakan Jongin. Bukannya malah membuat pemuda itu tampak kebingungan seolah tersesat di dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

"Apa kau tahu mengapa Sehun tidak masuk akhir-akhir ini?"

"Entah. Bahkan, Hani tidak mau memberitahu. Kudengar Sehun sakit parah,"

Dahi Jongin langsung mengernyit begitu mendengar obrolan dua orang gadis yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Ia hendak ingin menggeser bangkunya agar dapat mendengar obrolan dua orang gadis itu lebih jelas. Namun, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik tangannya membuat ia berbalik menoleh ke arah orang itu. Matanya bertemu dengan iris mata Taeyong yang tampak berseri. "Ayo bolos, hyung. Sebelum, bel masuk istirahat berbunyi,"

Jongin melirik ke arah Cal dan pemuda itu membalas tatapannya dengan anggukan, begitupun dengan Jaehyun serta Woobin. Ia yakin kalau dua orang idiot itu hanya mengikuti Cal tanpa tahu situasi apa yang dihadapinya sekarang. Jongin kemudian berbalik pada Taeyong sembari menghela nafas ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Senyum bahagia langsung tertarik lebar di bibir Taeyong. "Percaya padaku, kau tidak akan menyesal telah menyetujui ajakanku ini. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat paling menakjubkan di Seoul, lihat saja!"

Jongin tahu kalau tidak ada yang lucu atau pantas dirinya tertawai dari Taeyong. Namun, melihat pemuda itu sangat bersemangat seperti bocah kecil yang ingin menunjukkan mainan favoritnya membuat Jongin tidak bisa menahan senyum yang lama-lama merekah di bibirnya. "Diam, Bocah. Ayo, kita pergi sekarang!"

Meskipun, Jongin bertingkah sangat menyebalkan. Taeyong tetap tersenyum dan malah menganggap tingkah menyebalkan pemuda itu sebagai salah satu daya tarik terbaiknya. Mungkin, inilah yang namanya jatuh cinta. Bahkan, sisi menyebalkan seseorang pun dapat disukai olehnya. Persetan, dia benar-benar seperti remaja perempuan yang sedang kasmaran.

"Hari ini aku bawa mobil, hyung," Taeyong memberitahu Jongin yang tengah berdiri di samping motornya. Jongin berbalik menghadap Taeyong sambil menatapnya dengan wajah aneh. "Lalu?" tanya Jongin sambil memakai helmnya.

"Ya, lebihbaik kalau kau naik mobilku saja," saran Taeyong. Entah sejak kapan, wajah pemuda itu memerah dan pandangannya tertuju ke bawah tidak berani menatap mata Jongin. Ia tidak sadar kalau Jongin sudah naik ke atas motornya.

"Aku tidak mau meninggalkan motorku di sini," balas Jongin. Ia bahkan tidak melirik Taeyong ketika sedang mengeluarkan motornya dari deretan motor yang diparkir. "Sebaiknya, kau segera masuk ke dalam mobilmu sebelum aku meninggalkanmu di sini,"

Taeyong memutar matanya lalu menghela nafas. Dengan langkah kesal, ia berjalan menuju ke arah mobilnya yang tidak begitu jauh dari parkiran motor. Sial, ini benar-benar bukan _pembukaan_ kencan yang dibayangkannya. Padahal, ia sudah menyusun rencana dengan mulus kalau ia akan melakukan hal-hal romantis pada Jongin di dalam mobil, seperti memakaikannya seatbelt dan, yah, pokoknya hal-hal yang dilakukan oleh pasangan seperti biasanya.

Langkah Taeyong terhenti. Ia nyaris menjambaki rambutnya sendiri begitu ia sadar kalau dirinya benar-benar bertingkah seperti remaja perempuan yang sedang kasmaran sekarang. Persetan!

.

.

Dan ternyata, malapetaka itu berlanjut sampai mereka tiba di Namsan Tower. Destinasi setiap pasangan dari belahan dunia di Seoul. Taeyong berdiri dengan canggung menatap deretan gembok yang dipasang di hadapannya. Mereka berada di lantai paling atas Namsan Tower. Selain pemandangan indah yang disuguhkan di depan mata mereka, sekitar sepuluh pasangan juga sedang sibuk berkeliling dan bermesraan sambil berbincang-bincang dimana mereka harus memasang gembok itu.

"Aku benar-benar ingin menghajarmu sekarang juga. Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?!" Jongin nyaris berteriak di depan muka Taeyong. Tidak, malahan pemuda itu nyaris seperti akan meninju hidungnya sampai remuk.

"Hahaha, aku pikir ini tempat yang tepat untuk _refreshing_ , hyung," tawanya terdengar sangat canggung karena Jongin tidak berhenti memelototinya. "Udara di sini kan sangat segar, hyung!"

Jongin hanya memutar matanya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Taeyong. Untuk sesaat, pemuda itu sudah pasrah kalau Jongin akan berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. Namun, tanpa dirinya sangka Jongin malah berjalan mendekati deretan gembok itu dan mengamatinya satu-persatu. Ia tampak sedang mencari sesuatu. Taeyong kemudian berlari mendekatinya dan berbisik tepat di samping telinganya, "Apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?"

Jongin berbalik padanya. Tanpa menghiraukan jarak wajah mereka yang begitu dekat, ia menjawab dengan seringai iblis, "Aku sedang mencari gembok milik Jaehyun dan pacarnya. Kudengar mereka kemarin ke sini. Aku ingin menambahkan kata-kata 'indah' pada gembok mereka. Apa kau punya spidol?"

Taeyong hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum lebar dan acungan jempol. Kemudian, ia mengeluarkan sebuah spidol dan menyerahkannya pada Jongin. "Nah, sekarang.. kita tinggal mencarinya dari ribuan gembok ini," ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum lebar. Taeyong hanya terdiam menatapnya. Hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan, tapi Jongin masih belum menyadarinya. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum lebar dan lepas seolah tidak ada beban yang memberatkan dirinya saat ini. Taeyong pun membalas senyumnya dengan tawa rendah.

Dalam hatinya, pemuda itu berkata kalau ia tidak peduli jika 'kencan' ini akan berakhir jauh dari harapannya. Sebab asal dirinya dapat melihat Jongin tersenyum seperti ini, baginya ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

Ia tidak menginginkan apapun lagi.

.

.

Sekitar satu jam berlalu, langit yang awalnya cerah mulai berubah menjadi gelap. Jongin yang akhirnya menyerah duduk bersandar pada punggung Taeyong yang sudah menyerah lebih dahulu darinya. Nafas pemuda itu terengah serta punggungnya terasa pegal karena sejak tadi membungkuk untuk mencari gembok-sialan-Jaehyun. Namun, sampai Taeyong diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arahnya senyum di bibir pemuda itu tidak kunjung berhenti merekah. Wajahnya yang semula tampak mendung sekarang bahkan lebih cerah daripada langit di atasnya.

" _Fuck you, Jaehyun!_ Lihat saja, aku akan menendang pantatnya saat kita bertemu nanti," ujar Jongin lalu pemuda itu tertawa sangat keras hingga beberapa pengunjung yang tersisa menoleh sebenatar ke arahnya.

Taeyong hanya memberikan cengiran lebar kepada mereka semua seolah meminta untuk memaklumi tindakan Jongin ini. "Hyung, kau ingin makan ke Itawon sekarang?" tawar Taeyong.

Jongin langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan wajah berseri. "Tentu saja, aku mau! Tapi, kau yang bayar, ya?" kemudian, ia tertawa dan mendorong bahu Taeyong sebagai tanda kalau ia hanya bergurau.

Namun, tanpa dirinya sangka Taeyon malah menanggapinya dengan serius. "Oke! Itu bisa diatur, hyung. Lain kali, kau lah yang harus mentraktirku!"

"Eh, kau serius? Aku hanya bercanda, Yong-ah," ujar Jongin sambil menepuk pelan bahu Taeyong. Mata mereka kembali bertemu dan terpaut beberapa saat. Hingga, akhirnya raut muka Taeyong berubah menjadi menyeramkan.

"Yong-ah, ya? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?" goda Taeyong sembari mendekatkan dirinya pada Jongin. Tanpa dirinya duga, wajah Jongin langsung memerah dan kemudian pemuda itu membuang mukanya menghindari tatapan Taeyong.

" _Fuck off,_ Taeyong! Memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku memberimu nama panggilan? Kadang aku suka memanggil Woobin dengan Bin atau Chanyeol dengan Yeol," sanggah Jongin.

Namun, Taeyong tidak begitu mendengarkan penjelasannya. Pemuda itu mendekatkan dirinya pada Jongin dan kemudian berbisik di telinganya membuat Jongin bergidik kaget, "Kalau begitu, aku boleh memanggilmu dengan Jonginnie? Atau Nini?"

"Ya! Enak saja! Kau tetap harus memanggilku dengan sebutan hyung!" seru Jongin. Pemuda itu masih memalingkan wajahnya. Membuat Taeyong semakin gencar menggodanya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau memanggilmu hyung lagi?"

Kali ini, Jongin berbalik menatapnya dan tatapannya tidak sedingin perkataannya. "Aku akan menghajarmu sampai mati,"

Taeyong hanya tertawa kecil. Matanya tertuju pada bibir Jongin yang terasa begitu dekat dengannya. Ia sadar kalau tindakannya begitu jelas. Jongin bisa mengetahui perasaannya pada pemuda itu kalau ia terus-menerus mendekatkan diri padanya. Namun, sungguh, Taeyong tidak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi. Ia ingin memiliki Jongin. Ia ingin Jongin tahu kalau selama ini ada dirinya yang selalu berharap kalau suatu hari nanti pemuda itu akan merasakan hal yang sama padanya. _Sampai detik ini, ia tidak pernah berhenti. Dan mungkin tidak akan berhenti untuk mencintai orang yang pernah menyelamatkan hidupnya itu._

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Jongin heran. Dahinya kemudian mengernyit begitu setetes hujan jatuh mengenai kepalanya. "Hujan," bisiknya entah kepada siapa. Taeyong masih memperhatikan dirinya lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Hyung, aku masih ingat saat aku dikeroyok sampai babak belur oleh para penindas di sekolah lamaku. Aku berpikir kalau akau nyaris akan mati waktu itu. Dan jujur, aku takut mati. Aku berdoa di dalam hatiku semoga ada malaikat pelindung dari Tuhan yang turun dan menyelamatkanku," Jongin refleks mendengus keras begitu mendengar kata-katanya yang cukup berlebihan. Namun, senyum kecil yang merekah di sudut bibirnya sama sekali tidak merendahkan Taeyong.

"Hingga, akhirnya kau datang menyelamatkan. Seperti superhero, kau menghabisi mereka semua dan bahkan membuat mereka meminta maaf padaku. Aku masih ingat apa yang kau katakan padaku waktu itu 'bagaimana bisa kalau kau melindungi orang lain kalau kau bahkan belum bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri?'. Lalu, kau mengulurkan tanganmu padaku membantuku untuk berdiri. Aku mengingat dengan jelas kalau waktu itu hujan deras,"

Taeyong menarik nafas. Sejenak, ia memejamkan matanya merasakan derai hujan yang mulai turun mengguyur tubuhnya. Ketika, ia membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Jongin yang masih mendengarkannya dengan seksama. "Kau tahu, hyung, sejak saat itu aku terus belajar untuk menjadi kuat. Mungkin, aku masih belum bisa melindungi orang lain. Namun, setidaknya aku sudah bisa melindungi diriku sekarang. Maka dari itu, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih,"

Sebelum, Jongin sempat membuka mulutnya untuk membalas perkataan Taeyong. Pemuda itu langsung mencium keningnya membuat Jongin membeku di tengah derasnya hujan. Matanya terbelalak serta rahangnya mengeras. Bibirnya mengatup rapat sebab ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Taeyong akan memperlakukannya seperti ini. Ketika, Taeyong kembali menatapnya. Jongin dapat melihat satu hal yang tak pernah ia bisa temukan di dalam mata Sehun.

Taeyong menatapnya dengan penuh cinta karena pemuda itu bisa merasakannya. Sementara, Sehun.. bibir Jongin langsung bergetar hebat. Bukan karena dinginnya hujan atau karena air mata yang diam-diam mengalir turun bersamaan dengan turunnya hujan. _Bukan, ia yakin bukan karena itu._

"Dan aku juga ingin jujur, hyung, kalau aku sangat mencintaimu. Mungkin, kau tidak akan pernah bisa membalas perasaanku. Tapi, itu tidak akan membuatku berhenti untuk terus mencintaimu. Karena sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah menyesali perasaan ini," Taeyong mencari tangannya dan menghangatkannya dengan genggaman pemuda itu. "Aku ingin melindungimu, hyung. Aku ingin membuatmu bahagia," bisiknya tepat di samping telinga Jongin.

Kemudian, Taeyong kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan _itu_. Hingga, ketika pemuda itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Jongin. Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa menolaknya. Taeyong menciumnya berbeda dengan Sehun. Pemuda itu menciumnya dengan perasaan yang Sehun tidak pernah beri padanya. Dan bohong, kalau Jongin tidak menyukai ciuman ini. Ia akan sangat berdosa kalau ia tidak mengakuinya. Perlahan, Jongin mulai membalas ciuman Taeyong. Ia menekan leher pemuda itu guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Bibir mereka saling melumat dan bergerak dengan tempo lambat seolah mereka tidak ingin momen ini berakhir.

Hujan semakin deras membuat beberapa orang merasa dingin dan segera berlindung di bawah selimut mereka. Namun, bagi Jongin, untuk pertama kalinya dalam sebulan ini ia merasa _hangat_.

.

.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa ada di sini," ujar Zitao yang kini duduk di samping kasurnya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum lemah. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, pipinya tirus, dan ia terlihat benar-benar kacau sekarang. Selang yang menusuk punggung tangannya menunjukkan kalau ia jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. "Aku juga masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau ada di sini," balas Sehun dengan nada sarkastis. Zitao memutar matanya dengan malas.

"Anggap saja kalau aku ini adalah perwakilan dari Kris Wu dan aku datang ke sini untuk menjengukmu, melihat apakah dirimu baik-baik saja sekaligus meminta maaf pada dirimu atas nama dirinya," jelas Zitao. Matanya tertuju pada tangan Sehun yang terlihat lebih kurus dari yang diduganya. "Kau turun berapa kilo?"

"7 kilogram dalam waktu seminggu," balas Sehun dengan seringai.

Zitao nyaris menampar wajahnya karena itu bukan sesuatu yang seharusnya Sehun banggakan. "Apa kau sudah gila? Kau hanya makan dua kali dalam seminggu ini dan ini akibatnya, Bodoh! Kau harus bercermin dan melihat betapa menyedihkannya dirimu," dan bahkan, Zitao tidak melebih-lebihkan perkataannya. Sehun memang terlihat sangat menyedihkan dengan tampilan khas seseorang yang memiliki anorexia kronis.

"Aku memang selalu menyedihkan. Kenapa kau baru menyadarinya?" Sehun kembali menyeringai. Kali ini, Zitao harus mengepalkan tangannya sebelum ia melayangkan tangannya dan menampar pipi tirus pemuda itu.

"Sejak kapan kau memiliki anorexia?" tanya Zitao dan langsung melenyapkan seringai di bibir Sehun.

"Sejak, entahlah, ini kebiasaan yang Wu Yifan buat saat aku melanggar sesuatu. Kau tahu betapa disiplinnya dia terhadap submissive-nya," Sehun bicara dengan sangat tenang. Dan itu membuat Zitao bertanya-tanya seberapa besar luka serta trauma yang Kris tinggalkan pada pemuda itu sampai membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Apa yang.." Zitao menarik nafas dan kepalan tangannya semakin erat. "..dia lakukan padamu?"

Sehun dapat melihat suatu ketakutan yang terpancar dari mata Zitao. Mungkin, kebenaran yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya akan mengubah pandangan Zitao pada Kris atau malah membuat pemuda itu berbalik membenci dominantnya sendiri. "Dia mengurungku di dalam satu ruangan dan membuatku kelaparan selama lima hari. Dia menutup mataku dan-"

"Stop!" Zitao berteriak sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Wajahnya penuh dengan teror serta ketakutan yang awalnya terpancar dari mata Zitao berubah menjadi kebencian. "Aku.. aku harus pergi sekarang," ujar Zitao lalu bergegas keluar dari ruangan. Sehun hanya menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan kosong. Lalu, ia kembali bersandar pada bantal yang bahkan tidak empuk dan menatap langit-langit kamar rumah sakit.

Selama seminggu ini, ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak ke klub BDSM Kris dan sama sekali tidak melampiaskan hasrat seksualnya pada siapapun. Ia bahkan mulai mengubah karakternya yang semula tidak bisa menerima penolakan orang lain dan bisa dibilang control freak–atau suka memerintah serta memegang kendali. Dan itulah yang membuatnya berakhir menjadi seperti ini.

Sehun tidak bisa melawan sisi gelapnya hingga akhirnya ia menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Penyakit lama yang awalnya dapat dirinya atasi mulai kembali datang menggerogotinya. Selama seminggu ini, ia tidak makan sebagai bentuk pelampiasan depresinya. Pemuda itu menatap punggung tangannya yang ditusuk oleh selang yang mengalirkan nutrisi tambahan bagi tubuhnya. Entah mengapa, ia ingin tertawa. _Ia ingin tertawa untuk menertawai betapa menyedihkan dirinya ini._

Zitao benar dirinya memang terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Hingga, mungkin jika Jongin melihatnya sekarang. Pemuda itu akan berbalik memunggunginya dan menganggap dirinya sebagai orang anorexia yang aneh. Jujur saja, membayangkan hal itu terjadi sudah membuat dada Sehun terasa sesak. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin Jongin melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin Jongin melihat betapa lemah dirinya yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak ingin Jongin meninggalkannya karena Oh Sehun yang pemuda itu cintai tidak sekuat yang dirinya bayangkan.

Oh Sehun yang kini menangis dan bahkan tidak mau pantulan dirinya sendiri adalah dirinya yang sebenarnya. Terlepas dari sikap dominant serta memerintahnya, sesungguhnya ia hanyalah seorang pemuda lemah yang bahkan tidak bisa melindungi dirinya dari ayahnya sendiri.

Namun, meski begitu ia tidak akan pernah berhenti menyerah untuk berubah dan menjadi kuat tanpa perlu menggunakan dominantnya. Ia ingin menjadi kuat demi Jongin. Ia ingin menjadi normal demi Jongin. Ia ingin kembali merasakan apa yang namanya cintai untuk mencintai Jongin. Namun terlepas dari semua itu, ia sudah berjanji pada Jongin untuk menunggunya.

Dan ia yakin kalau Jongin pasti akan menunggunya hingga akhirnya mereka dapat bersama.

.

.

Rin's note :

AHDASDLKAEIENM SO, KALIAN TEAM SEHUN ATAU TAEYONG? AKU BAPER BANGET PAS NULIS BAGIAN TAEYONGXKAI.. kalian pasti nggak bisa benci Taeyong sekarang (begitupun dengan Rin) karena tbh di boyfriend's material banget!

Dan buat Sehun, dia... ughhhh mau itu di rl atau ff, selalu aja bikin Rin baper gigit jari guling-guling lol

Rin mau jelasin dikit nih dari research Rin di google dan wattpad (cerita anorexia). Orang yang punya anorexia itu biasanya kambuh pas dia lagi depresi ato stress gitu. Makanya, di sini Sehun depresi ya karena dia mau berubah. Dan Rin research lagi nih dari FSOG dan situs-situs gaje lainnya, kalau dibalik sisi dominan seorang dominant sebenarnya ada sisi rapuh yang mereka sembunyikan gitu. Greget banget, kan?! Makanya, pas nulis Sehun point of view ini Rin sempet nyaris mewek hehe

Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian dengan TaeyongxKai? Mendingan Kai move on ke Taeyong atau stay sama Sehun? Dan, oh, next chapter juga bakal ada konflik Kris sama Tao hohoho.. dan yang pasti momen HUNKAI! (ugh finally)

p.s thanks buat yg udah nyariin aku selama aku menghilang ditelan pcy ini (?)


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 6 : nothing will change between us

.

.

Ini bukan situasi yang sering terjadi.

Orangtuanya tidak pernah berada di rumah dalam waktu bersamaan. Apalagi, menyempatkan waktu serta menahan ego mereka untuk makan bersama. Sehingga, malam ini begitu ia melihat ayah dan ibunya duduk berhadapan saling menyantap makan malam masing-masing dan tampak menunggu dirinya. Jongin yakin ada sesuatu yang akan dibicarakan oleh mereka berdua. Jongin mengambil langkah malas menduga kalau ini akan ada hubungannya dengan perceraian mereka.

Sebut dirinya anak durhaka, karena ia akan merasa jauh lebih bahagia apabila orangtuanya bercerai.

"Jadi, kapan persidangannya?" tanya Jongin. Ia berdiri menatap lurus ke arah orangtuanya yang kini menoleh menghadap dirinya. Mereka saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat dan sesuatu yang diluar dugaan Jongin terjadi; mereka bergandengan tangan kemudian.

"Kami tidak jadi bercerai, Jongin," ayahnya memberitahu sambil tersenyum lebar. Pria itu melirik istrinya yang membalas senyumnya dengan tatapan hangat. "Kami memutuskan untuk mempertahankan pernikahan kami demi dirimu,"

Jongin membeku di tempat. Ia tidak percaya atas apa yang didengarnya. Orangtuanya tidak jadi bercerai karena dirinya? Hell no! Pasti ini semua hanya omong kosong belaka yang mereka buat untuk menutupi alasan sebenarnya. Jongin tidak bodoh. Ia tidak akan semudah itu percaya pada alasan konyol kedua orangtuanya. Mereka pikir dirinya akan termakan oleh alasan bodoh itu? Tidak akan.

Semenyedihkan apapun kedengarannya, Jongin sadar kalau orangtuanya tidak pernah sekalipun peduli padanya. Mereka hanya memikirkan diri mereka sendiri. Karier mereka, kehidupan mereka, atau pendapat mereka sendiri. Tidak pernah ada Jongin yang sekalipun terlintas dipikiran mereka. Dan Jongin sendiri pun sudah terbiasa untuk menjadi pihak yang selau terabaikan di dalam rumah ini.

"Jangan bohong," ujar Jongin dengan suara setengah mengancam.

Wajah ayah dan ibunya langsung berubah. Senyuman serta kebahagian yang beberapa detik lalu terpancar dari mereka lenyap begitu cepat. "Kami tidak berbohong. Walaupun, sebenarnya ada alasan lain yang membuat kami memutuskan untuk tetap bersama," sanggah ibunya.

Lihat, seperti dugaannya pasti selalu ada alasan lain. Pada akhirnya, mereka hanya memikirkan diri mereka sendiri. "Firma hukum ayahmu akan membuka cabang di Amerika. Jadi, ayahmu akan menangani cabang di sana. Ibu diminta untuk mendampinginya dan-"

"Persetan dengan kalian berdua! Aku tidak akan pindah ke Amerika hanya untuk memuaskan ambisi kalian berdua!" Jongin berteriak keras. Matanya menusuk tajam ke arah ayah dan ibunya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan sejahat ini. Apa mereka tidak cukup menghancurkan gambaran keluarga bahagia di dalam pikirannya? Apa sekarang mereka ingin menghancurkan seluruh hidupnya? "Kau tahu, aku juga punya kehidupan di sini!"

"Kehidupan? Kehidupan bersama teman-teman pecandumu?" bentak ayahnya.

Dimata Jongin, ia hanya bisa melihat merah sekarang. Ia tidak lagi menganggap kedua orang yang duduk di hadapannya ini adalah orangtuanya. Mulai sekarang, mereka hanyalah orang yang kebetulan mengenal dirinya sejak kecil. Mereka tidak lagi pantas disebut sebagai keluarganya. Apalagi, disebut sebagai ayah dan ibunya. Jongin sudah muak dengan kedua bajingan itu. "Setidaknya, mereka peduli padaku. Mereka tahu apa yang benar-benar kuinginkan. Mereka tidak pernah memaksaku untuk mengikuti keinginan mereka. Mereka-" _fuck, ia tidak boleh menangis._ "-ada disaat aku membutuhkan mereka. Mereka bukan hanya sekedar teman pecandu bagiku. Mereka adalah keluarga yang tidak pernah aku dapatkan dari kalian berdua,"

Setelah itu, Jongin berjalan keluar rumah tanpa ada niatan untuk menoleh ke belakang meski hanya sekali. Dan kedua orangtuanya pun tidak mencegahnya. Ibunya terisak dan ayahnya membeku. Namun, meski begitu.. mereka masih belum juga menyadari apa yang sebenarnya Jongin inginkan dari mereka.

.

.

Ini adalah hari kedua sejak ia pulang dari rumah sakit. Kondisinya mulai membaik, namun ia masih belum diperbolehkan untuk masuk sekolah.

Sehun duduk di samping Hani yang daritadi diam-diam menambahkan nas dipiringnya. Sudah tiga kali, Sehun mendelik ke arah Hani meminta adiknya untuk berhenti. Namun, Hani sama sekali tidak takut dengan ancamannya dan malah pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebihbaik?" tanya ayah tirinya tiba-tiba.

Sehun segera beralih menatap pria itu. Sekilas, ia melirik ibunya yang kini juga menatap ke arahnya. "Ya, aku sudah merasa lebihbaik. Mungkin, besok aku bisa sekolah," jawabnya.

Ibunya langsung melotot dan menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, kau masih sangat lemah, Sehun. Apa aku harus menusuk tanganmu dengan infusan agar kau mau mendengarkanku?" ibunya tidak tampak bergurau. Wanita itu memang membeli infusan untuk berjaga-jaga kalau saja apa yang terjadi kemarin terulang lagi.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tersenyum. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya dapat menatap ibunya tanpa ada rasa kebencian yang memenuhi dirinya. Apa mungkin ini adalah efek pertama dari perubahannya? Apa mungkin akhirnya ia bisa berubah? Pertanyaan itu membuat senyumannya semakin mengembang. "Sehun, stop! Senyummu itu membuatku merinding," seru Hani. Gadis itu menatapnya seolah ia adalah orang paling aneh sedunia.

Sehun hanya memutar mata lalu kembali menyendok nasi dipiring. _Fuck_ , Hani kembali menambahkan nasi di piringnya. "Oh iya, Sehun, besok malam keluarga kita diundang ke pesta salah satu kolega _appa._ Aku sudah memberitahu Hani sebelumnya. Dan, oh, kau harus datang. Tidak ada penolakan darimu, anak muda," mulut Sehun langsung mengatup rapat. Kalau sudah begini, ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain pura-pura sakit atau- "Aku tahu kalau kau akan pura-pura sakit," lanjut ayahnya membuat Sehun kembali memutar otak hingga akhirnya ia menyerah.

Ia menarik nafas panjang lalu menjawab, "Aku akan datang."

Ibunya tersenyum kecil tampak puas atas keputusan (terpaksa) anaknya. Wanita itu menyendokkan sup untuk Sehun sambil berkata, "Mungkin, kau akan menemukan gadis cantik di sana."

Hani nyaris menyemburkan sup-nya dan tersedak membuat seluruh pasang mata menoleh ke arahnya. Diam-diam, Sehun menyikut lengan adiknya dengan delikan tajam sebagai ancaman agar gadis itu tidak bicara , Hani bukan orang yang takut akan ancamannya. "Sebenarnya, Sehun sudah memiliki kekasih," kata Hani lalu menggigit bibir guna menahan tawa yang berada di ujung bibirnya.

"Benarkah? Apa jangan-jangan wanita yang kemarin datang mengunjungimu?"

"Bu-" Sehun kembali menyikut lengan Hani, kali ini lebih kasar. "maskudku, aku tidak tahu,"

Wanita paruh baya itu menatap kedua anaknya dengan curiga. Entah mengapa, naluri ibunya mengatakan kalau wanita yang tampak lebih dewasa itu memang kekasih anak lak-lakinya. Sehun tetap memasang wajah datar sambil mengangkat bahu yang artinya ia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. "Kau bisa mengajaknya kalau kau mau," celetuk ayahnya membuat kepala Sehun pening.

Hani melirik ke arahnya menunggu jawaban Sehun. Diluar dugaannya, Sehun menganggukkan kepala dan tidak memberikan penjalasan apapun yang membuat Hani mulai mempertanyakan hubungan antara Sehun dan wanita itu. Apa mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sehun dan Jongin?

.

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kau akan menelponku, Jongin,"

Jongin tersenyum kaku padanya dan dimata Victoria, ia hanya melihat seorang pemuda kebingungan yang tidak memiliki arah maupun tujuan. "Apa kau ingin membicarakan Sehun?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia menelpon Victoria dan meminta wanita itu untuk bertemu dengannya. Ia berpikir kalau ia membutuhkan seseorang sekarang. Dan entah mengapa, nama Victoria terlintas di otaknya. "Boleh aku menebak mengapa kau memanggilku ke sini?" Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepala. Victoria menyunggingkan senyum lalu menebak, "kau merindukan Sehun dan hanya aku orang yang dapat membuatmu merasakan kehadirannya. Kau tidak mungkin memanggil adik Sehun ke sini karena Sehun bisa curiga. Jadi, kau memanggilku dan selain itu, mungkin kau membutuhkan saran seseorang yang lebih dewasa dari teman-teman seusiamu."

Tebakan Victoria mungkin ada benarnya. Namun, mengapa semua yang ia lakukan akan selalu berujung pada Oh Sehun? "Kemarin, aku pergi kencan dengan seseorang," ujarnya tiba-tiba. Walaupun, dirinya dan Taeyong berciuman dan setelah itu mereka mulai menjadi semakin dekat. Jongin tetap tidak bisa menganggap Taeyong lebih dari temannya. Ia tetap tidak bisa dan segala macam alasan mengapa ia tidak bisa akan selalu berujung pada satu orang; Oh Sehun.

Sampai detik ini, meski sulit untuk dirinya akui, tidak ada orang yang bisa membuatnya merasakan apa yang dirasakannya saat bersama Sehun. Hanya Sehun yang mampu membuatnya lupa akan betapa kacau kehidupannya. Hanya Sehun yang dapat membuatnya menyerahkan pikiran, tubuh dan segala yang dirinya punya. Dan se- _fucked up_ apapun hubungan yang mereka miliki sebelumnya, Jongin mulai berpikir kalau ia mungkin sangat membutuhkan hubungan itu.

Ia membutuhkan Sehun untuk mengalihkan pikirannya - dunianya. Dan jika dirinya harus terluka untuk kedua kalinya hanya untuk membuatnya lupa akan kedua orangtuanya, maka ia akan melakukannya lagi. Ia akan membiarkan Sehun menghukum dan melukainya sesuka hati pemuda itu.

"Tapi, aku tidak menyukai orang itu. Aku pikir yang kuinginkan sekarang hanya Sehun dan hubungan yang kami punya sebelumnya,"

Victoria mendengus keras. Wanita itu tidak tahu apa yang mengacaukan pikiran Jongin sampai pemuda itu menjadi sefrustasi ini. Tidak mungkin, kalau Jongin menginginkan hubungan semacam itu. Victoria yakin Jongin hanya menginginkannya untuk menghukum dirinya sendiri. Semua orang yang terjun dan akhirnya tenggelam dalam dunia BDSM adalah orang-orang dengan pikiran atau hidup yang kacau. Karena pada dasarnya, tidak ada orang waras dengan kehidupan normal menginginkan aturan BDSM untuk mengatur hidupnya. Mereka dapat mengatur hidupnya sendiri tanpa perlu menggunakan hukuman atau balasan berupa kenikmatan seksual.

"Apa itu benar-benar yang kau inginkan?" pertanyaan Victoria bukanlah pertanyaan yang sulit. Namun, bagi Jongin.. entah mengapa ia tidak menjawabnya. Lidahnya seolah tertahan dan bibirnya mengatup rapat. Ia pun menganggukkan kepala dengan wajah pucat.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggilkan Sehun untukmu. Sekarang, kau ikut aku ke rumahku. Di sana, kalian bisa melakukan apapun yang kalian ingin lakukan. Aku yakin masih banyak _sex toys_ Sehun yang tersembunyi di sana," jelas Victoria. Wanita itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesan singkat pada Sehun. Jongin hanya memperhatikannya dengan nafas tertahan.

Satu pertanyaan kini memenuhi pikirannya; Apa ini benar-benar yang dirinya inginkan?

.

.

Setelah Sehun menerima panggilan dari Victoria, pemuda itu langsung bergegas meraih kunci mobil di atas meja nakas dan berjalan melewati Hani yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. "Kau mau kemana? _Eomma_ , tidak akan mengizinkan-" Sehun membekap mulut adiknya dan menyeret Hani masuk ke dalam kamar gadis itu. Begitu mereka berada di dalam kamar, Hani langsung berontak dan mendorong Sehun. " _What the fuck?"_

"Aku harus pergi sekarang juga. Ini penting," Sehun memegang kedua bahu Hani dan menatap lurus ke matanya. Jika Hani tidak mengenal Sehun dengan dekat, mungkin ia sudah mengira pemuda itu sedang memohon padanya. "Aku berutang padamu jika kau membiarkanku pergi kali ini,"

Sejenak, Hani hanya terpaku menatapnya. Pikiran gadis itu entah mengapa melayang pada Victoria. Apa Sehun pergi untuk menemui wanita itu? Dan entah mengapa, hatinya terasa sakit tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ini tidak adil bagi Jongin ataupun bagi dirinya. "Jangan temui dia," bisik Hani begitu rendah hingga Sehun tidak mendengarnya.

"Apa?"

"Pergi! Pergi sana!" tiba-tiba saja, Hani berteriak dan mendorong Sehun keluar dari kamarnya. "Lakukan apa yang kau ingin lakukan!"

Kemudian, Hani membanting pintu kamarnya meninggalkan Sehun yang berdiri kebingungan menatap pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang membuat Hani begitu marah. Namun, ia bisa memikirkannya nanti setelah ia menyelesaikan masalahnya terlebih dahulu dengan Jongin. Sehun berjalan mengendap-endap menuruni tangga menuju pintu keluar. Untungnya, kedua orangtuanya berada di kamar entah sedang melakukan apa.

Ia segera bergegas masuk ke dalam garasi rumahnya setelah membuka pagar rumah. Mobil ayahnya terparkir di samping mobilnya. Mobil Camaro keluaran terbaru ini adalah hadiah ultang tahunnya setahun yang lalu. Sehun cukup membanggakan mobilnya dan bahkan menyaanginya lebih dari ia menyaangi Hani. Begitu ia sudah berada di dalam mobil, Sehun segera memanaskan mesin mobil dan menginjak gas sebelum ayah dan ibunya keluar untuk mencegah kepergiannya.

Selama perjalanan, Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa fokus. Pikirannya hanya terpusat pada Jongin dan apa yang terjadi pada pemuda itu hingga ia mencari Victoria. Jujur saja, Sehun merasa belum siap untuk menemui Jongin karena baginya dirinya yang sekarang masih belum begitu berubah dari dirinya yang dulu. Ia masih belum mengerti apa itu cinta. Ia masih belum bisa mengendalikan dirinya sepenuhnya. Menurut Sehun, ini bukanlah saat yang tepat baginya untuk bertemu dengan Jongin.

Mengingat, kondisinya yang cukup menyedihkan seperti ini. Siapapun orang yang melihatnya pasti akan bertanya-tanya, termasuk Jongin. Sehun tidak mau Jongin menganggapnya lemah hanya karena dirinya penderita anorexia. Sehun tidak mau Jongin menyerah dan memilih meninggalkan dirinya hanya karena ia tidak mau makan serta berat badannya turun drastis.

Sehun memang belum mengerti apa itu cinta. Namun, ia ingin Jongin mencintai dirinya apa adanya. Karena jika akhirnya Sehun mengerti, ia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Jongin.

Begitu dirinya sampai di area pekarangan rumah Victoria, Sehun segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah. Baekhyun yang sedang menggambar di teras rumah berlari memeluk kaki Sehun saat menyadari kedatangannya. "Sehun, tolong Jongin," gumam bocah laki-laki itu. Sehun mengusap rambutnya dengan sayang dan menganggukkan kepala meski Baekhyun tidak bisa melihatnya.

Setelah, Baekhyun melepaskan dirinya. Sehun berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah menuju kamarnya. Ia tahu kalau Jongin ada di sana. Dia tidak mungkin berada di tempat lain. Langkahnya memberat begitu ia sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Tiba-tiba, perasaan takut mulai menyelimuti dirinya membuat tangannya bergetar hebat. Hingga, akhirnya Sehun mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya dan membuka pintu. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar lalu menutup pintu dengan rapat. Matanya beralih memandang jauh ke arah Jongin yang sudah menantinya daritadi.

Sehun menelan ludah begitu melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan di depannya. Jongin berada dalam kondisi telanjang. Tidak ada sehelai pakaian pun yang menutupi tubuhnya. Selain itu, kakinya terbuka lebar seolah menawarkan apa yang ada di antara kedua kakinya. Sehun tidak bisa berbohong kalau penis Jongin yang memerah akibat _cock ring_ yang mungkin menahan orgasmenya daritadi berhasil merangsang penisnya hingga berdiri. Tangan Jongin terikat pada kepala ranjang, sementara matanya ditutup oleh kain hitam. Sehun dapat mendengar deru nafasnya yang keras.

Berbeda dari sebelumnya, kali ini Jongin tidak terlihat takut atau ragu sama sekali. Pemuda itu malah terlihat amat menginginkan hal ini. Sehun yakin kalau Victoria tidak mungkin menghasut Jongin untuk menjadi seperti ini karena wanita itu tahu kalau Jongin bernilai lebih dari sekedar submissive bagi dirinya. Ia yakin kalau semua ini adalah keinginan Jongin sendiri. Dan jujur saja, itu membuatnya bingung.

"Sir," Jongin memanggilnya dengan suara serak.

Sehun berusaha untuk tenang. Ia menahan dirinya sekeras mungkin agar tidak terjatuh ke dalam kesalahan yang sama. Ia bersumpah kalau ia tidak akan pernah melukai Jongin lagi dan ia akan memegang janjinya itu apapun yang terjadi. "Aku membutuhkan sentuhanmu," lalu, Jongin mengeras keras sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat gerakan seduktif yang amat menggoda Sehun.

Sehun berjalan mendekat. Ia membuka kaos kaki serta kaosnya dan meletakkan di lantai. Matanya tidak berpindah dari bibir Jongin yang memerah. Ia merangkak naik ke atas ranjang lalu berhenti di depan Jongin. Wajahnya dan Jongin hanya berjarak beberapa senti lagi. Bahkan, Jongin sendiri pun dapat merasakan nafas hangat Sehun yang menyapa wajahnya. "Sir," panggilnya lagi.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala. Pemuda itu menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Jongin. "Bukan, aku ini Sehun. Panggil namaku, Jongin," suara Sehun tidak terdengar memerintah ataupun menuntut dirinya. Jongin menarik nafas panjang. Apa ini benar-benar Sehun yang dikenalnya?

"Sehun," panggil Jongin. Kali ini, lebih keras daripada sebelumnya.

Sehun tersenyum, meski Jongin tidak bisa melihatnya. Tangannya berada di belakang kepala Jongin, membuka ikatan kain tersebut. Begitu ikatan kain tersebut terlepas, mata mereka saling beradu dan terpaut untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya, pandangan Jongin berpindah pada pipi Sehun yang terlihat lebih tirus daripada biasanya dan kemudian ia melihat tubuh Sehun yang benar-benar kurus. Ketika, matanya kembali bertemu dengan Sehun. Jongin melihat satu sisi seorang Oh Sehun yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Akhirnya, ia melihat sisi lemah Sehun.

Sehun membiarkan dirinya melihat sisi lemah pemuda itu. Sehun seolah mengundangnya masuk kembali ke dalam kehidupannya. Dan kali ini, bukan sebagai submissive atau patner BDSM-nya. Melainkan, lebih dari itu. "Kau berpikir kalau kau membutuhkanku sekarang. Padahal, nyatanya kau salah. Aku-lah yang amat membutuhkanmu sekarang," Sehun menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut. Tatapan pemuda itu teduh mengingatkannya akan rumah yang selama ini dicarinya. Meski, tangan Sehun dingin. Namun, Jongin merasa hangat.

"Kau lebih pantas untuk mendapatkan lebih, Jongin. Aku tidak akan pernah menjadikanmu submissive-ku lagi karena kita sama-sama tahu kalau kau lebih dari itu," Sehun mencium keningnya. Jongin bersumpah kalau dirinya tidak menangis. Namun, ia merasakan air mata jatuh mengenai pipinya. "Aku tidak akan membuat dirimu menjadi sama sepertiku. Aku tidak akan menjadi Kris yang akan mengambil keuntungan seperti apa yang dia lakukan padaku dulu. Aku ingin kau menghadapi apapun masalah yang kau hadapi sekarang dengan berani. Janganlah jadi pengecut sepertiku yang memilih untuk melarikan diri dan terjebak di dalam dunia pelarian yang kubuat sendiri,"

Jongin dapat melihat air mata yang jatuh mengalir dari mata Sehun. Pemuda itu menangkup pipinya dan kembali mempertemukan keningnya dengan kening Jongin. Jongin tenggelam di dalam Sehun, tersesat di dalamnya dan tidak mengharapkan jalan untuk pulang. "Aku tidak ingin kau melukai dirimu sendiri, Jongin. Hanya itu yang kuinginkan darimu," bisik Sehun. Pemuda itu memohon pada dirinya.

Sejenak, Jongin hanya bisa terdiam menatapnya. Walaupun, Sehun benar-benar terlihat berbeda karena penyakitnya. Dimata Jongin, Sehun tetaplah Sehun yang ia kenal. Tidak ada yang berubah dari pemuda itu dan begitupun dengan perasaannya terhadap Sehun. _Tidak akan ada yang berubah._ Apapun yang terjadi pada Sehun, Jongin tetap akan mencintainya. _Itu tidak akan pernah berubah._

"Lepaskan aku," pinta Jongin dan Sehun segera melepaskan ikatan pada tangannya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Jongin mencium bibir Sehun serta mengalungkan tangannya pada leher pemuda itu. Bibir mereka bergerak dengan lambat seolah mereka takut momen ini akan berakhir. Tangan Jongin menekan pelan tengkuk leher Sehun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tidak ada lidah ataupun permainan, Sehun dan Jongin menikmati ciuman mereka sampai salah satu dari mereka menarik diri untuk bernafas.

Sehun kembali menempelkan keningnya pada Jongin. Hidung mereka beradu serta bibir mereka nyaris kembali bertemu. Mata Jongin terpejam. Kini, ia mendekap tubuh Sehun dengan erat. _Tidak ada yang berubah._ Tangannya mengusap punggung Sehun dengan perhatian. Sehun nyaris membuka mulutnya untuk protes. Namun, Jongin kembali mencium bibirnya. _Tidak ada yang berubah._

Kali ini, Jongin lah yang melepaskan ciumannya dari Sehun. Pemuda itu mengatur nafasnya sambil menatap lurus pada Sehun yang tak pernah mengalihkan pandangan darinya meski hanya sedetik saja. Tangan Jongin kini berada pada dada serta perut Sehun. _Tidak ada yang berubah._

 _"Make love with me,"_ bisik Jongin dan sebelum Sehun membuka mulutnya. Jongin sudah terlebih dahulu mencium bibir pemuda itu.

 _Tidak ada yang berubah. Apapun yang nantinya akan mengubah mereka. Jongin yakin perasaannya terhadap Sehun tidak akan pernah berubah._

.

.

Rin's note :

aku agak ngerasa overwhelming pas nulis chapter ini... jadi agak stress sendiri gitu pas nulisnya kkk

di chapter ini aku fokusin ke keluarga Jongin dan Sehun. Karena mereka adalah salah satu plot utama dari book 2 ini. Anyways, Sehun itu bener-bener boyfriend goals banget.. like seriously.. where i can find someone like him? dan di chapter ini, table's turn. Jongin jadi fucked up and Sehun trying to save him.

Soal TaeyongxKai aku nggak bakal memperpanjang hubungan mereka seperti plot awalku karena jadi banyak yang baper sama Taeyong hohoho im sorry udah bikin kalian emesh sama TaeKai hehehe. Dan aku juga "lupa" masukin part kristao di sini. next chapter aku bakal masukin mereka. selain itu, aku juga nambah bumbu-bumbu Hani ada feeling sama Sehun. Tapi, itu cuma selingan aja sih.

And I kind of have this feeling.. kalau ff ini bakal bentar lagi tamat haahaha. Spoiler dikit: ke depannya bakal tetap ada bdsm cause the boys are going to test their limits.

AND OH NEXT CHAPTER SMUTT.. a bit dominant Jongin. Walaupun, bottom nya tetep dia haha. Bossy bottom is hot, right?


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 7 : I Love You

.

.

Jongin's pov

Jika, ada yang bertanya bagaimana perasaanku sekarang. Mungkin, aku hanya akan menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Karena jujur saja tidak ada satu pun kata yang terasa tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaanku sekarang ini.

Sekali lagi, Sehun membuatku tidak berdaya di bawah sentuhannya. Ia tahu betul bagaimana caranya membangkitkan libido dan bersedia dengan senang hati memuaskan diriku sebagai bentuk pertanggungjawabannya. Mungkin, Sehun mengenal tubuhku lebihbaik daripada diriku sendiri.

Bagiku, seks adalah sesuatu yang sudah biasa. Pertama kali, aku kehilangan virginitasku kalau tidak salah saat aku masih duduk dibangku SMP. Waktu itu, ada seorang gadis yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dariku. Ia menawarkan mulutnya padaku dengan janji kalau aku akan mendapatkan kepuasan yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Dan benar saja, gadis itu menepati janjinya. Aku menginjaki orgasme dengan sangat cepat sampai gadis itu menertawai diriku. Sejak saat itu, aku mulai kecanduan dengan seks, wanita dewasa, dan narkoba.

Bisa dibilang, kala itu adalah masa-masa tergelapku yang sampai detik ini masih kusesali.

" _Fuck_ , Sehun!" aku menjerit keras saat Sehun memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam _hole_ -ku. Ia melirikku sekilas lalu memasukkan satu jarinya lagi. Sialan, sekarang ada dua jari yang berada di dalamku. Aku menarik nafas panjang berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Menahan rasa nyeri pada daerah tersensitifku.

Jika saja, tangan Sehun yang lainnya tidak memijat batang penisku. Mungkin, aku sudah menendang kepalanya hingga pemuda itu terjengkal jatuh ke lantai. Aku yakin wajahku sudah memerah hebat sekarang. Rasa nyeri berganti menjadi rasa nikmat yang luar biasa. Persetan, jika Sehun terus menggunakan kedua jarinya. Mungkin, aku bisa _cum_ sekarang.

"Cepat masukkan penismu!" jeritku tepat saat melebarkan kedua jarinya di dalam _hole_ -ku, membentuk gunting yang membuat _hole_ -ku menganga lebar. " _Fuck you_ , Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Bajingan itu tidak menjawabku. Dia malah membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua kakiku. Ia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan lidahnya yang menjulur masuk ke dalam _hole_ -ku. Aku mengerang keras. Tubuhku menggelinjang hebat serta tanganku mencengkram erat seprai kasur. Kini, Sehun tidak lagi memijat penisku. Ia mengocoknya dengan tempo cepat membuat sensasi yang memenuhi diriku semakin tidak tertahan. "Sehun!" aku hanya bisa menjeritkan namanya. Namun, tidak bisa memintanya untuk berhenti.

Lidah Sehun bermain di sekitar _hole_ -ku lalu menjulur masuk ke dalamnya. Ia menggodaku dengan tangan serta lidahnya. Membuatku nyaris menggila di bawah sentuhannya. Seperti seorang virgin, aku orgasme begitu cepat. Cairan orgasmeku menyembur keluar membasahi perut serta dadaku. Nafasku tidak teratur, seluruh tubuhku terasa memanas, dan yang terpenting sesuatu di dalam diriku berteriak meminta lebih.

Sehun memegang penisku lalu mencium ujungnya. Matanya tertuju lurus padaku seolah ia sengaja menunjukkan apa yang ia akan lakukan selanjutnya. "Ini bukan bercinta, Sehun. Kau mempermainkan tubuhku," suaraku serak dan tidak terdengar seperti diriku. Mataku menghindari mata Sehun yang seakan bisa menelanjangi diriku yang sudah telanjang ini.

Sehun mencolek cairan sperma pada perutku dengan satu jarinya, lantas ia menjilat jarinya menyicipi cairanku. Persetan, bajingan itu membuat diriku benar-benar gila! Jika ia terus menggodaku seperti ini, mungkin aku bisa orgasme lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Mataku beralih pada penis Sehun yang beberapa inci lebih besar dan panjang dari milikku. Hei, milikku ini termasuk ke dalam penis berukuran besar, oke? Hanya saja punya Sehun lebih besar dan jujur saja sampai detik ini aku masih merasa takut untuk menyentuhnya. "Biarkan aku-" Sehun tahu apa maksudku. Sehingga, aku tidak perlu mempermalukan diriku lebih jauh dengan memohon bajingan itu untuk menyodokkan penisnya ke dalam mulutku.

Kami berganti posisi sekarang. Sehun memintaku untuk berlutut di lantai. Sementara, ia duduk di pinggiran kasur. "Apa kau merasa nyaman dengan posisimu?" tanyanya dengan perhatian. Sehun membelai rambutku dengan lembut. Tatapan matanya yang sayu serta penuh dengan nafsu membuat libidoku semakin memuncak. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban lalu mencengkram penisnya yang sudah berdiri tegak.

Seperti apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya, aku mencium kepala penisnya dengan mata tertuju lurus pada dirinya. Sehun terlihat seperti menahan nafasnya begitu aku memasukkan setengah penisnya ke dalam mulutku. Mulutku terasa penuh dan masih ada setengah penisnya yang belum tersentuh oleh milikku. Tanganku meremas kedua _balls_ -nya dan mendapat balasan berupa usapan lembut tangannya pada pipiku.

Aku tahu kalau aku belum seprofesional itu untuk memasukkan seluruh penis Sehun ke dalam mulutku. Sehun menarik senyum kecil seolah berkata kalau ia dapat memakluminya. Ia tidak akan mendesakkan seluruh penisnya ke dalam mulutku. Ia tidak akan menyodokkan penisnya dengan kasar serta membiarkanku untuk memuaskan dirinya dengan perlahan. Karena saat ini, ia bukanlah lagi seorang _dominant_ dan aku bukanlah _submissive_.

Kami hanya Sehun dan Jongin yang sedang mencoba untuk saling memuaskan satu sama lain.

Aku mulai menggerakkan kepalaku maju-mundur. Mulutku mulai terasa sakit, tapi itu sepadan dengan pemandangan yang kulihat sekarang ini. Dapat terlihat dengan jelas, kalau sentuhanku pun dapat memberikan suatu efek pada Sehun. Kulit pucat berubah memerah. Nafasnya tidak teratur hingga ia perlu untuk menenangkan dirinya. Kenikmatan yang kuberikan padanya ternyata dapat membuatnya tidak berdaya.

Ia masih mencoba untuk menahan dirinya. Ia tidak ingin aku melihat sisi lemahnya. Dan itu membuatku menarik diri dari penisnya. Tatapanku kali ini tidak menggoda, tapi menunjukkan suatu kesungguhan. Bahwa, aku tidak peduli dengan sisi lemah ataupun kuatnya. Yang aku pedulikan hanya diri Sehun seutuhnya. _"Just let go, Sehun. Cum on my face,"_ suaraku sedikit meninggi. Aku tidak memohon padanya. _Aku memerintahkannya._

Sehun hanya menatapku. Aku dapat merasakan penisnya yang semakin mengeras pada permukaan telapak tanganku. Kugunakan tanganku untuk mengocok penisnya dengan tempo cepat. Sementara, tanganku yang lainnya memijat _balls_ Sehun yang sama kerasnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sehun menggeram rendah dan menyemburkan cairan orgasmenya tepat mengenai wajahku. Kedua mataku terpejam erat. Aku dapat merasakan basah dan lengket di sekitar hidung, pipi dan bibirku.

"Aku ingin menciummu, Jongin," bisik Sehun.

Mataku masih terpejam. Lidahku menjilat cairan Sehun yang mengalir turun pada sudut bibirku. " _But, first_.. aku butuh sesuatu untuk mengelap cairan lengketmu ini,"

.

.

Author's POV

"Kau ingin mendengar sesuatu yang cukup gila?"

Hani bersandar pada dada bidang Cal. Matanya menerawang jauh dan kosong ke seberang ruangan. Beberapa saat, setelah Sehun pergi. Hani segera menghubungi Cal, pergi ke rumahnya dan berakhir melakukan hubungan seks dengan pemuda itu. Cal mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Hani yang dibandingkan dirinya tentu saja jauh lebih kecil. "Apa?"

"Aku pikir aku mencintai Sehun," bisik Hani. Begitu rendah, hingga Cal nyaris tidak mendengarnya.

Pemuda itu terdiam membisu untuk beberapa saat. Tidak ada kata yang terasa pas untuk mengomentari pengakuan gadis yang baru saja disetubuhi olehnya. Hani pernah bercerita kalau Sehun adalah saudara tirinya. Sehigga, situasi ini tidak terdengar super aneh karena mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Namun, tetap saja.. setiap Cal memikirkan Sehun. Pemuda itu pasti berakhir memikirkan Jongin juga.

"Tapi, kau tahu apa yang membuat situasi ini menjadi semakin gila?"

Cal masih terdiam membisu. Tangannya mulai mengelus punggung Hani dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak menginginkannya. Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia bersama Jongin. Mereka berdua saling mencintai, tapi mereka terlalu bodoh-"

"Tunggu," kini, barulah Cal berpikir kalau apa yang Hani katakan cukuplah gila. "Sehun dan Jongin?"

Hani mengangkat kepalanya, menatap ke arah Cal yang tampak kebingungan. "Kau tidak tahu? Mereka memiliki semacam hubungan yang cukup _aneh_ ," jawab Hani. Gadis itu menekankan kata aneh yang membuat Cal pening.

"Jadi, selama ini Jongin merahasiakan hubungan _anehnya_ ," dan entah mengapa, ia juga menekankan kata aneh itu sama seperti Hani. "dariku dan Chanyeol?"

Hani mengangkat bahu. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak tahu dan juga merasa menyesal telah membeberkan hubungan Sehun dan Jongin pada Cal. Setelah dia pikir-pikir lagi, mungkin Jongin sengaja merahasiakan hubungannya dengan Sehun karena, _well_ , siapa yang akan menyangka kalau seorang playboy sepertinya terlibat dalam hubungan homoseksual dengan mantan ketua OSIS yang kebetulan juga adalah musuhnya.

"Aku masih tidak bisa memercaya situasi ini," gumam Cal. Pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya pada Hani lalu mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas. "aku harus menelpon Jongin sekarang," tambahnya dan mulai mencari kontak Jongin.

"Cal," Hani memanggilnya, tapi Cal mengabaikannya.

"Cal!" kali ini, Hani menjerit dan berhasil mendapatkan perhatian pemuda itu. Cal menoleh padanya dengan wajah geram. Hani menangkupkan kedua pipi pemuda itu dengan tangannya lalu mengecup bibir Cal dengan lembut. "Apa kau akan berbalik membenci Jongin?"

Cal mendengus keras, menganggap pertanyaan gadis itu sangat konyol. "Apa kau bodoh? Kau tahu kalau aku dan Jongin sudah bersahabat sangat lama. Jika, kau bertanya apa aku kecewa padanya? Ya, aku kecewa. Aku kecewa karena ia tidak memberitahukan hal sepenting ini kepada sahabatnya sendiri. Aku bukan homophobic. Maksudku, aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan LGBT atau semacamnya. Itu hidup mereka, urusan mereka, dan bukan urusanku atau keluargaku. _So, fuck you for asking it, I will never hate my bestfriend!_ "

Dan Hani menutup monolog pemuda itu dengan membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman panas. Yang berhasil membuat Cal lupa akan ponselnya yang terjatuh ke lantai dan fokus menindih Hani yang mulai menyentuhnya. Di bawah sana.

.

.

Terkadang, Sehun suka bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan di dalam dunia ini?

Harta? Kekuasaan? Kecerdasan? Permohonan maaf dari Kris? atau ayahnya lenyap dari dunia ini?

Terkadang, Sehun tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya hingga ia berhenti makan, berhenti menangis, dan berhenti peduli pada apa yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Ia hanya akan berbaring diam di atas kasurnya dengan telinga tersumpal _earphone_ , mendengarkan lagu-lagu depresi yang mengantarnya tidur.

Namun, kini, dengan Jongin berada di bawahnya. Mengerang keras setiap ia mengenai titik kenikmatan itu di dalam dirinya, lalu mengelus pipinya dengan lembut dan kemudian mencium bibirnya dengan penuh perasaan. Sehun tahu apa yang diinginkannya sekarang.

Ia menginginkan Jongin untuk selalu berada sisinya.

"Aku akan orgasme. Untuk kesekian kalinya," bisik Jongin lalu melebarkan kakinya agar Sehun mendapatkan akses yang lebih luas. Sehun mencium keningnya karena ia sudah tahu. Dinding hole Jongin yang semakin rapat menjepitnya sudah menjadi sebuah signal bahwa sebentar lagi pemuda itu akan orgasme.

Sehun menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Jongin. Ia mempercepat tempo sodokannya ke dalam pemuda itu. Membawa dirinya dan Jongin menuju puncak orgasme. Jongin menangkup kedua pipinya lalu kembali mencium bibirnya. Ia membalas ciuman Jongin dan bersumpah tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. Sampai akhirnya, mereka berdua menginjaki orgasme. Jongin lah yang melepaskan ciuman mereka karena dirinya perlu bernafas. Kemudian, Sehun mencium keningnya dan mendekapnya erat. Ia masih berada di dalamnya dan tidak berniat untuk keluar.

"Sepertinya, kita perlu mandi. Badanku seperti habis tersiram selai kacang," gurau Jongin seraya tertawa kecil.

Sehun hanya membisu enggan untuk menanggapinya. Jongin yang kemudian sadar bahwa mungkin Sehun memerlukan waktu sejenak untuk berpikir memutuskan untuk diam. Hingga, akhirnya ia merasakan basah pada pundak serta punggungnya. Ia mendengar isakan rendah di samping telinganya. Sehun menangis.

Jongin memejamkan matanya lalu berkata, "Aku tidak pernah tahu apa itu cinta. Karena aku tidak pernah mendapatkannya dari keluargaku. Sehingga, rasanya tidak aneh kalau aku tumbuh menjadi seorang bajingan seperti ini. Pertama kali, aku bertemu denganmu. Aku benar-benar membencimu. Karena kau adalah gambaran dari seorang anak idaman yang sangat diinginkan kedua orangtuaku. Jadi, siapa yang menyangka kalau aku akan berakhir di sini dan berkata padamu kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu?"

"Aku sendiri pun masih tidak memercayainya. Namun, setelah apa yang kita lewati bersama. Setelah aku mengenalmu dan aku melihat betapa kau membutuhkanmu. Aku mohon padamu, Sehun. Jangan pernah lari dariku lagi. Karena bukan hanya kau saja yang membutuhkanku, tapi aku juga membutuhkanmu," Jongin menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Namun, matanya mengkhianatinya. Air matanya mengalir turun membuatnya enggan untuk membuka mata.

"Menurutku, cinta itu hanya omong kosong. Itu pendapatku untuk selama-lamanya. Aku tidak pernah mengerti apa itu cinta dan bagaimana seseorang dapat merasakannya. Namun, anehnya, dari ribuan orang di dunia ini. Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Dan ini bukan hanya sekedar omong kosong, Sehun. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu padamu,"

Sejenak, Jongin hanya menangis. Ia semakin takut untuk membuka matanya karena ia tahu kalau Sehun tidak akan pernah merasakan apa yang dirinya rasakan sekarang. Ia tahu kalau Sehun tidak _bisa_ mencintainya. Namun, itu tidak akan membuatnya, meski hanya sedetik saja, berhenti mencintai pemuda itu. Jika, Sehun benar-benar tidak tahu apa itu cinta sebenarnya dan bagaimana merasakannya. Maka, mereka bisa belajar sama. Mereka bisa belajar untuk saling mencintai sampai akhirnya Sehun mengerti akan apa itu cinta sebenarnya.

Namun, sepertinya ia tidak perlu menunggu selama itu.

"Buka matamu," ujar Sehun. Suaranya terdengar lembut dan juga memerintah. Jongin membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Ia melihat Sehun kembali berada di atasnya, menatap hanya kepada dirinya, dan tersenyum tulus dengan mata bengkak. "Aku mencintaimu, Jongin,"

"Apa?" spontan, hanya satu kata itu yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya.

Sehun menghapus jejak air mata dipipinya lalu berkata, "Aku mencintaimu. Tidak ada penjelasan atau teori yang dapat mengungkapkan semua ini. Aku hanya.. mencintaimu."

Sebelum, ia sempat membuka mulutnya. Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu membungkamnya dengan ciuman. Pemuda itu mencium Jongin dengan penuh perasaannya. Ia berharap agar Jongin mengerti. Dan ketika, Jongin membalas ciumannya sambil menekan lehernya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sehun tahu kalau Jongin mengerti.

Akan perasaannya. Akan siapa dirinya. Akan apa yang diinginkannya.

 _"I love you,"_ bisik Sehun disela ciuman mereka. Jongin menarik senyum lalu kembali mencumbunya.

Dalam hatinya, tiga kata itu akan terus menggema dan tidak akan pernah berhenti.

 _I love you_

 _I love you_

 _Only you_

.

.

Zitao berdiri di pinggiran pagar balkon, merasa muak dengan pesta yang Kris buat khusus untuknya. Cerita mengerikan Sehun tentang siapa Kris sebenarnya terpatri jelas di dalam pikiran Zitao. Setiap pemuda itu menutup matanya, ia hanya akan melihat Sehun yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Dan jujur saja, itu semua membuat Zitao tidak bisa berdiri lama-lama di samping Kris. Ia bahkan sempat berpikir untuk pergi jauh dari pria itu.

"Zitao," seseorang mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang. Kemudian, mencium keningnya dengan lembut membuat nafas Zitao tertahan. Bukan, karena ia menyukainya. Melainkan, karena ia membencinya.

"Kris," Zitao menyebutkan namanya dengan suara rendah.

Kris kembali mengecup lehernya. Pria itu mengeluarkan sekotak cincin dari saku celananya. Ia berpikir kalau ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk memberikan cincin itu pada Zitao. Sementara itu, Zitao mengepalkan tangannya merasa begitu muak dan jijik terhadap sentuhan Kris pada dirinya. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Tepat saat, Kris melepaskan dirinya untuk berlutut dan memberikan cincin yang pria itu anggap akan terlihat sempurna dijarinya. Zitao mendorong tubuh Kris membuat senyum dibibir pria itu lenyap.

"Kau benar-benar monster! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sehun dulu membuatku muak! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menyentuhku lagi, Kris. Apapun hubungan yang kita punya sekarang sudah berakhir malam ini," teriak Zitao padanya.

Kris membeku di tempat. Matanya tertuju lurus pada Zitao yang terlihat ketakutan seolah pemuda itu tidak pernah mengenal dirinya sebelumnya. Kris mencoba untuk mendekat padanya, menyentuh dirinya dan memberikan penjelasan yang bahkan tidak benar. Namun, Zitao terus menghindar dan berteriak padanya. "Menjauh dariku! Jangan sentuh aku!" jerit Zitao lalu berbalik untuk meninggalkannya.

Dan Kris bersumpah kalau ia akan tidak akan pernah membiarkan Zitao meninggalkannya. Sehingga, ia menarik lengan Zitao dan mendekap tubuh pemuda itu dengan paksa. Sebelum, Zitao sempat berontak dan mengeluarkan kata-kata berupa makian padanya. Kris mengeluarkan pistol dari belakang saku celananya lalu menempelkan ujungnya pada pinggang Zitao.

"Aku tidak segan-segan menembakmu kalau kau tidak diam," ancam Kris membuat Zitao berhenti menggerakan tubuhnya. Kris menarik nafas panjang lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Zitao. "kau tahu, dulu Sehun pernah mempunyai submissive yang sangat ia sukai atau mungkin ia sudah jatuh cinta pada submissive jalang itu. Tapi, karena aku begitu takut kehilangan drinya. Aku menghancurkan kehidupan jalang itu, menyuap keluarganya untuk menendang jalang bernama Luhan itu, membuat satu keadaan kalau Luhan meninggal karena sakit jiwa. Padahal, kenyataannya.. dia ada di sini, Zitao. Dia begitu dekat dengan Sehun. Tapi, Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun menyadarinya,"

Dalam hati Zitao, pemuda itu bertanya-tanya apa ini seorang Wu Yifan yang sebenarnya. Apa Wu Yifan yang dirinya kenal selama ini hanyalah satu sosok yang dibuat berdasarkan sandiwara serta kebohongan? Atau sebenarnya sosok yang ia kenal waktu itu tidak pernah ada? "Kau benar-benar monster," air mata Zitao mengalir jatuh. Ia bukan menangisi nyawanya yang mungkin akan direnggut oleh Kris. Ia hanya menangisi kenyataan bahwa ia pernah mencintai bajingan ini.

"Kau tidak melihat inti dari ceritaku, Zitao. Maka, aku akan memberitahumu," Kris mengecup belakang telinganya lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "jangan pernah sekalipun kau meninggalkanku. Kalau kau tidak ingin berakhir menyedihkan seperti Sehun atau jalang itu,"

.

.

Rin's note :

SOOOO, FINALLY SEHUN AND KAI ARE TOGATHER! Sehun akhirnya bilang kalau dia cinta sama Jongin. And surprise, surprise, Cal udah tau kalau sekai ada something dan Luhan ternyata masih hidup.

aku sempet mau mewek pas nulis scene jongin bilang kalau dia cinta Sehun itu. somehow, aku bisa ngerasain bagaimana tulusnya perasaan jongin dan idk but i think.. perasaan jongin ke sehun itulah cinta yang sebenarnya hehehehe

for kris's fans, im sorry for making him such an asshole here kkk i love kris. but just not in this fic..and oh, perubahan plot, perasaan hani ke sehun nggak akan aku jadiin konflik karena diakhir book 2 ini konfliknya akan lebih mengarah pada orangtua jongin.. OOPSS SPOILER!

SOO, di review kemarin.. pada mention soal book 3. memang kalian yakin banget aku bakal bikin book 3? *insert smirk emo*


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 : I Afraid

.

.

"Eh, aku dengar kalau Oh Sehun siap mengemban tugas sebagai ketua OSIS lagi!" jerit salah seorang siswi yang kini sedang berkumpul dengan gerombolannya, tepat di depan meja Jongin.

Jongin nyaris menendang bangku gadis itu karena dengan seenaknya dia mengganggu tidur siangnya (pada jam istirahat yang sebentar lagi berakhir). Namun, begitu ia mendengar nama Sehun dan informasi yang menurutnya menarik itu. Ia memutuskan untuk menahan dirinya dan menguping. "Serius? Ah, akhirnya! Kudengar Sehun mengundurkan diri sebagai ketua OSIS karena dia galau diputuskan oleh kekasihnya,"

Jongin menggertakkan giginya. Gosip murahan. "Aww, aku yakin dia sangat mencintai kekasihnya itu. Sehun memang boyfriend goals banget," lalu, beberapa gadis lainnya menyetujui perkataan temannya itu dan terus mengomentari betapa _hot_ dan sempurnanya Oh Sehun. Jongin seperti mendengarkan lagu _heavy_ metal yang lama-lama membuat telinganya berdarah. Rasa cemburu mulai menggerogoti dirinya membuat ia sampai mengepalkan tangannya sendiri guna menahan gejolak itu.

"Hei, aku tahu kau tidak tidur," bisik Cal tepat di samping telinganya. Jongin sampai terperanjat kaget dan segera menjauhkan dirinya dari bajingan berwajah lurus itu. _Shit,_ Cal sama sekali tidak memasang wajah bersalah.

" _What the, heck bro?_ Kau mengagetkanku,"

"Setidaknya, aku tidak pernah membohongi sahabatku sendiri," Cal mengatakan sindiran itu dengan tenang. Sangat tenang, malah. Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tahu kalau sindiran Cal itu tidak main-main.

Sekumpulan gadis di depan mereka kini berhenti bergosip tentang Sehun dan mulai memperhatikan Cal maupun Jongin yang mengirimkan aura-aura tidak bersahabat seperti biasanya (terutama dari sisi Cal). Tidak hanya mereka saja, melainkan seluruh murid di dalam kelas mulai menengok ke belakang untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Beberapa siswa yang membenci gerombolan Jongin berharap kalau Cal akan meninju wajah menyebalkan Jongin dan memulai perpecahan di dalam kelompok mereka.

"Maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti dengan sindiranmu. Jadi, lebihbaik terus terang saja," Jongin tidak peduli dengan suaranya meninggi. Ia paling tidak suka dipanggil pembohong, apalagi disaat ia tidak menutupi kebohongan apapun dari sahabatnya sendiri.

Cal berbalik ke belakang mendapati kalau semua orang sedang memperhatikan mereka sekarang. "Tidak di sini. Ayo, ke tempat biasa," Cal menyiratkan _basecamp_ mereka yang berada di belakang sekolah. Jongin menganggukkan kembali, lantas mengekori Cal di depannya dan mengedarkan tatapan menusuk pada siapapun yang menatap ke arahnya. Semua orang tahu ancaman macam apa yang dilemparkan Jongin lewat matanya. Ancaman yang bermakna kalau sebaiknya mereka tidak ikut campur atau _kepo_ terhadap masalahnya dan Cal.

Dan mereka semua mengerti. Tidak akan ada yang ikut campur atau ingin mencari tahu. Namun, bukan berarti kalau apa yang mereka lihat ini tidak akan menjadi gosip panas yang akan menyebar dengan sangat cepat ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Tidak sampai setengah jam, berita tentang pertengkaran Cal dan Jongin menjadi bahan obrolan utama di sekolah. Bahkan, Sehun yang cenderung mengurung dirinya di ruang OSIS untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya terhadap program OSIS yang baru mendengar berita tersebut. Sehun hanya menanggapi berita itu dengan angukkan kepala serta wajah datar.

Apapun masalah yang Jongin miliki dengan temannya adalah masalah pribadi pemuda itu. Kecuali, jika Jongin mengizinkannya untuk ikut campur. Maka, itu menjadi masalahnya juga.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain Cal memojokkan Jongin di belakang sekolah tampak seperti akan menghajar Jongin habis-habisan. Jongin tidak tahu apa masalah Cal padanya. Namun, jika Cal akan menyerangnya entah itu dengan kaki atau tangannya. Ia bersumpah tidak akan Cal membiarkan Cal melakukan apa yang pemuda itu ingin lakukan padanya. Karena Jongin telah memegang teguh satu prinsip di dalam dirinya; ia tidak akan pernah melukai orang-orang yang disayanginya.

"Kau dan Sehun, hubungan macam apa yang kalian berdua miliki? Kekasih? Patner seks? Sahabat? Atau apa? Aku perlu penjelasan darimu," tuntut Cal padanya.

Jongin membeku di tempat. Darahnya berdesir lebih cepat begitupun jantungnya. Ini terlalu dini untuk mengakui hubungan macam apa yang dimilikinya dengan Sehun. Cal tidak akan pernah mengerti dan setuju kalau ia menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun, ia juga tidak ingin membohongi sahabatnya dan menyembunyikan Sehun dari salah satu orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Jongin menarik nafas panjang. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat ia akan mendengar pertanyaan ini dilontarkan padanya.

"Kami... semacam.. umm.. pacaran?" Jongin tampak ragu. Karena sesungguhnya ia sendiri belum menegaskan hubungan macam apa yang dirinya miliki dengan Sehun. Mengingat, pemuda itu bukan master atau dominant-nya lagi.

Alis Cal terangkat sebelah. "Oke, aku akan menganggap kalau ia adalah patner seks-mu," dan sebelum Jongin sempat protes, Cal segera melanjutkan perkataannya, "yang jadi masalah mengapa kau tidak pernah memberitahu hal ini padaku? Apa kau malu atau tidak percaya padaku? _Fuck,_ Jongin aku tidak peduli kau berhubungan seks dengan Sehun atau pemuda manapun. Aku tidak akan pernah menghakimi sahabatku sendiri, sekalipun kau berhubungan seks dengan domba. Asal kau tidak mengajakku untuk _threesome_ saja, maka aku akan berpura-pura tidak tahu. Lagipula, itu bukan tugasku untuk menghakimimu. Itu tugas fans Sehun yang akan membakarmu hidup-hidup,"

Jongin nyaris tersentuh dengan kata-kata busuk sahabatnya itu. Ia juga nyaris memeluk Cal yang berdiri dengan postur tubuh agak membungkuk yang menunjukkan kalau ia tidak mau berpura-pura kalau ia tidak kecewa pada Jongin. Cal benar-benar kecewa padanya, begitupun dengan dirinya sendiri. "Aku minta maaf," gumam Jongin sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya. Sepertinya, ia harus terbiasa mengucapkan tiga kata itu mulai sekarang.

Cal baru empat kali mendengar seorang Kim Jongin mengatakan kata maaf seumur hidupnya. Sehingga, momen yang cukup langka ini harus segera ia abadikan sebelum terlewat begitu saja. Cal merogoh saku celana seragamnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel Iphone seri pertama yang tidak berhenti Jaehyun hina. "Bisa kau ulangi lagi? Aku ingin menjadikannya _ringtone_ ponselku,"

Jongin membalas cengiran khas Cal dengan senyuman lebar. Ia memberikan Cal jari tengahnya lalu memukul belakang kepala bajingan itu. Setelah itu, Cal mengaduh meminta ampun dan "pertengkaran" yang seharusnya berlangsung lama itu berlalu secepat gosip tentang "pertengkaran" mereka menyebar.

"Tapi, serius, kalau Sehun melukai hati atau penismu. Aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang menenggelamkannya di Sungai Han," ancaman Cal itu terdengar konyol, tapi tidak main-main. Cal menatapnya dengan serius membuat Jongin harus menekan perutnya sendiri untuk menahan tawa. "dan juga, aku tidak akan menuntut dirimu untuk menjelaskan hubungan macam apa yang kau miliki dengan Sehun karena itu bukan tugasku sebagai sahabat."

Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepala. Ia tahu kalau ia bisa mengandalkan Cal yang terkadang bisa menjadi figur ibu dan ayah yang tidak pernah Jongin dapatkan selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Tanpa dirinya sadari, ia sudah memeluk Cal erat dan tidak berniat untuk melepaskannya.

Chanyeol, Jaehyun dan Woobin datang bersama sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian. Mereka tampak cemas serta tertipu oleh gosip murahan yang menjadi _trending_ sekarang. "Persetan, kita termakan gosip lagi, _bro_! Padahal, aku setengah berharap menemukan kalian terkapar di sini seperti film-film silat itu," Jaehyun menunjukkan kekecewaannya dengan meninju _biceps_ Chanyeol dan mendapat tatapan sangsi dari temannya itu.

Cal terbahak keras bersama dengan Woobin. Sementara, Jongin hanya menatap Jaehyun dengan aneh. Namun, kemudian ia tertawa layaknya orang kerasukan. Hanya Chanyeol yang tampak terhibur dengan kekecewaan konyol temannya itu dan masih merasa cemas seperti sebelumnya. "Kalian tidak apa-apa, kan? Pertengkaran kalian itu cuma gosip, kan?" tanya Chanyeol membuat tawa mereka semua terhenti.

Cal melirik ke arah Jongin yang balas melirik ke arahnya. Mereka kemudian sama-sama menggelengkan kepala dan saling melempar senyum kecil pada satu sama lain yang bagi Chanyeol menyimpan sebuah rahasia. _Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sehun?_ Tiba-tiba saja, percakapannya dengan Cal tadi pagi terlintas di dalam pikirannya. Jadi, Jongin sudah mengakui hubungannya dengan Sehun pada Cal. Oke, itu berita yang cukup bagus.

"Karena berita itu ternyata cuma gosip murahan belaka. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat gosip lain yang benar-benar nyata saja?" celetuk Woobin membuat seluruh pasang mata tertuju padanya.

"Maksudnya?" Cal tampak tertarik dengan ide temannya itu.

Woobin menyeringai lalu mulai menjelaskan kalau nanti malam ada pesta di rumah salah satu anggota oleh kelompok saingan mereka dari sekolah lain dan untuk mengubur gosip tentang perpecahan di dalam kelompok mereka, mereka harus membuat ulah atau mengacaukan pesta itu. Jaehyun segera menganggukkan kepala, disusul oleh Cal dan Jongin yang sudah lama tidak mengacau, sementara itu Chanyeol masih memikirkan pro dan kontra di dalam kepalanya yang terpaksa harus ia sampingkan dahulu karena Cal memasang wajah memelas padanya. Mau tidak mau, Chanyeol menyetujui ide gila Cal.

Setelah itu, mereka memutuskan untuk bolos mata pelajaran matematika yang hanya akan membakar otak mereka. Dan Jongin baru tersadar.. kalau Taeyong tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sama sekali di hadapannya hari ini.

.

.

Salah satu keuntungan menjadi ketua OSIS adalah ia bisa mengikuti pelajaran sesuka hatinya. Selama ia bisa mempertahankan nilainya yang selalu di atas angka 8, maka ia bisa tidak mengikuti mata pelajaran yang dianggapnya membosankan dan hanya memeras otak serta tenaganya saja.

Ruangan OSIS kosong seperti biasanya di jam-jam seperti ini. Sehun mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas meja yang dipenuhi oleh kertas-kertas yang merupakan rancangan program OSIS ke depannya. Matanya terpejam menikmati terpaan angin dari jendela di sampingnya. Sehun segera menurunkan kaki serta membuka matanya begitu ia mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup serta langkah kaki yang mendekat padanya. Diluar dugaannya, orang yang mengganggu waktu kosongnya itu bukan anggota OSIS atau guru yang akan menegurnya. Melainkan, Kim Jongin yang kini melangkah mendekatinya dengan tatapan seduktif.

Pemuda itu menggigit bibir seolah menantang Sehun untuk melakukan berbagai macam hal yang berada diluar batas mereka.

"Bolos lagi?" tebak Sehun dan tanpa Jongin menjawabnya, Sehun sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Jongin dengan bangga. Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala dan membiarkan Jongin menggeser beberapa lembaran kertas di atas mejanya untuk duduk di sana.

"Kau bisa duduk dipangkuanku kalau kau mau," tawar Sehun secara suka rela.

"Aku tidak tertarik," Jongin lalu membungkukkan badannya sampai wajahnya sejajar dengan perut Sehun. Ia mengelus gundukan daging yang berada di balik celana pemuda itu dengan satu jarinya. "Tapi, aku tertarik untuk menduduki yang ini,"

Jongin tahu bagaimana caranya memancing libido Sehun. Dengan sedikit sentuhan serta godaan mulutnya, maka ia akan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Sehun memicingkan matanya, menatap Jongin dengan kilatan mata yang menunjukkan kalau ia sangat horny sekarang dan dirinya harus bertanggungjawab. Jongin nyaris tertawa karena tanpa Sehun perintahkan pun pasti ia akan melakukannya dengan senang hati. "Aku menyimpan kondom di saku celanaku," kata Sehun tanpa merasa malu sedikit pun.

"Kau pasti sudah mengira kalau hal ini akan terjadi,"

"Tentu saja, aku mengenal dirimu dan libidomu,"

Jongin memilih untuk bungkan dan merogoh saku celana Sehun untuk mendapatkan kondom milik pemuda itu. Setelah kondom itu berada dalam genggaman tangannya, Sehun bangkit berdiri tapi tidak melepaskan kontak matanya dari Jongin sama sekali. "Buka retsleting dan turunkan celanaku," perintah Sehun dan Jongin enggan untuk menolak.

Ia menyukai sisi dominant Sehun yang tidak akan pernah hilang. Terkadang, Jongin merasa dirinya harus dihukum atau dikendalikan dan hanya Sehun lah orang yang cukup dirinya percayai untuk melakukan semua itu. Selama, Sehun memandangnya sebagai seorang Kim Jongin dan bukan sebagai submissive atau budak seks yang bisa ia pakai untuk kepuasaannya sendiri. Maka, Jongin akan menyerahkan seluruh dirinya pada pemuda itu.

Jonging melakukan apa yang Sehun perintahkan. Kini, Sehun berdiri dengan celana jatuh di lantai dan hanya mengenakan seragam serta celana boxer hitam ketatanya yang menunjukkan bentuk penisnya dengan sangat jelas. Jongin menelan ludah karena sampai sekarang pun ia masih belum terbiasa melihat penis laki-laki lain selain miliknya. "Buka celana dan boxer-mu," perintah Sehun lagi seraya menurunkan boxer-nya sendiri.

Jongin menggigit bibir begitu melihat penis besar Sehun mengacung ke atas seolah mengucapkan salam padanya. Pemuda itu kembali duduk di kursinya semula. Sementara, Jongin mulai menurunkan celana serta boxernya hingga jatuh ke lantai. Wajahnya terasa memanas saat matanya melihat Sehun sedang memandangi penisnya sekarang. "Pakaikan kondom itu penisku," dan Jongin melakukannya.

Ia berlutut di depan Sehun lalu mulai memasukkan penis Sehun pada karet yang menjepit penis pemuda itu kemudian. Sehun memang tidak menyuruhnya. Namun, Jongin merasa ia harus membasahi penis Sehun dengan mulutnya demi kenyamanannya dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian mengulum ujung penis Sehun dan mulai mencoba memasukkan setengahnya. Penisnya yang menyentuh lantai sesekali bergesekan dengan permukaan lantai yang dingin membuat miliknya sendiri pun menegang. "Jangan menyentuh dirimu sendiri kalau kau tidak ingin kuhukum. Ingat, seluruh tubuhmu itu milikku. _Hanya milikku_ ," ujar Sehun dengan penekanan pada kata "hanya milikku".

Jongin menjawab dengan mulut penuh oleh penis Sehun. Sehun mengelus surai rambutnya dengan sayang lalu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, mendorong penisnya keluar-masuk mulut Jongin. Jongin memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk mengontrol nafasnya agar tidak sesak. Sehun tahu dimana batasnya, sehingga lama-lama gerakan pemuda itu melambat dan terhenti tepat saat Jongin merasa mulutnya mulai kaku.

 _"Good boy._ Sepertinya, kau mulai ahli ya," puji Sehun mendapat senyuman kecil dari Jongin

"Mungkin, setelah ini aku akan membuka usaha bagaimana cara memberikan blowjob yang baik dan benar," gurau Jongin dan tampaknya Sehun sama sekali tidak menganggap gurauan pemuda itu lucu atau bisa ditertawakan.

"Tidak! Kau cuma milikku. Tidak ada yang boleh melihatmu melakukan blowjob, selain aku," jika saja, bukan Oh Sehun yang mengatakan itu padanya. Mungkin, Jongin akan percaya kalau laki-laki itu sedang merengek padanya.

"Kau benar-benar idiot," dengus Jongin lalu bangkit berdiri. Ia mencengkram penis Sehun lalu memposisikannya tegak lurus. Sementara itu, Sehun mengangkat pinggang Jongin membantu pemuda itu untuk duduk di atas penisnya. Selang beberapa menit, setengah penis Sehun sudah berada di dalamnya dan tanpa perlu menyesuaikan rasa penuh di dalam dirinya yang mulai terasa wajar itu, Jongin mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya naik dan turun.

Sementara, Sehun memegang kedua sisi pinggangnya dan menundukkan kepalanya hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan _nipple_ Jongin. Tanpa ada peringatan, bibir pemuda itu sudah berada pada _nipple_ Jongin, menghisapnya dengan keras dan menggodanya dengan gigi. Jongin yang kini memeluk kepala Sehun merasa terbagi antara dua kenikmatan yang menyiksa dirinya. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya lalu mulai menciumi dagu serta daerah rahang Jongin.

Peluh yang mengalir dari tubuh mereka seolah menyatu. Suara pertemuan antara dua permukaan kulit terdengar keras manambah kobaran gairah di antara keduanya. Ketika, Jongin mulai berhenti menggerakkan tubuhnya giliran Sehun yang menggantikan Jongin. Pemuda itu mengangkat tubuh bagian bawahnya, tidak peduli dengan rasa pegal di bagian pinggulnya, disaat ia nyaris menginjaki orgasme yang berada di depan matanya.

Jongin pun dapat merasakan penis Sehun yang berkedut di dalamnya. Sodokan pria itu semakin mencepat dan semakin dalam hingga mungkin menyentuh bagian yang tak pernah disentuhnya. Tangan Jongin menjambak pelan rambut Sehun saat pemuda itu menyerang satu titik di dalamnya yang akhirnya membawa dirinya orgasme.

 _"Ahh, fuck! Sehun!"_

Jongin memeluk tubuh Sehun erat. Penisnya yang bergesekan dengan abs Sehun menyemburkan cairan kental yang membasahi perutnya maupun perut Sehun. Bagian dalam _hole_ berkedut pasca orgasme meremas hebat penis Sehun yang semakin menegang di dalamnya. Selang beberapa menit, Sehun menyemburkan spermanya di dalam kondom. Ia berbisik pelan di telinga Jongin berkata kalau _tidak pernah ada orang lain yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini_ dan Jongin membalasnya dengan senyuman lelah serta kecupan di pipinya.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka hanya terdiam di dalam keheningan. Tidak ada yang bicara, tidak ada yang berniat untuk melepaskan pelukan, dan tidak ada yang menginginkan momen ini untuk berakhir. Jongin bersandar pada dada Sehun mendengarkan detak jantungnya. Siapa yang menyangka kalau dirinya dan Sehun akan sedekat ini? Jongin memejamkan matanya. Tangannya mencari tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Ada banyak hal yang dirinya takuti di dunia ini. Waktu kecil Jongin selalu takut akan kehilangan mainan kesayangannya dan kedua orangtuanya. Baginya itu adalah mimpi terburuk yang dapat membunuhnya secara perlahan. Namun, seiring berjalan waktu, setelah semua yang terjadi sejak dirinya bertemu dengan Sehun. Hal yang ia takuti sekarang adalah.. kehilangan pemuda itu.

Mungkin, ia tidak akan pernah kehilangan dirinya. Sehun akan selalu di sini. Namun, bagaimana jadinya.. kalau Sehun lah yang akan kehilangan dirinya?

Karena meski sulit untuk Jongin akui dan terima, cepat atau lambat.. ia akan pergi.

Dan Sehun akan kehilangan dirinya.

.

.

Hidup di dalam kegelapan membuatnya belajar akan banyak hal. Salah satunya adalah bagaimana caranya bersyukur atas apa yang dimilikinya.. atau, mungkin, sempat dimilikinya.

Ia berdiri di depan cermin. Sebentar lagi, Yifan akan memberikan dirinya kebebasan. Setelah, beberapa tahun hidup seperti bayangan yang selalu menghantui Sehun. Akhirnya, ia dapat bebas dan mengejar kembali apa yang dahulu sempat dimilikinya.

Matanya terarah pada pantulan figura-figura di tembok yang membingkai berbagai macam kenangan yang dilewatinya bersama Sehun. Selama ini, figura-figura itulah yang menjaga kewarasannya dan mengingatkannya bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akan membingkai kenangan baru bersama Sehun, yang mungkin saja masih menunggunya di luar sana.

Luhan melempar senyum pada pantulan dirinya di cermin. Apapun yang terjadi, ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, kalau ia akan mencintai Oh Sehun dengan cara yang benar kali ini.

.

.

Rin's note :

Chapter ini lebih ke friendship antara Jongin dan teman-teman somplaknya lol

sedikit teaser tentang Luhan yang akan aku jelasin lebih details di chapter selanjutnya dan persiapkan diri untuk berbagai macam angst dsb yang bakal jadi main topic di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. btw, sorry kalau aku ngaret banget update-nya. Kemarin, aku ngelewatin hard time yang benar-benar nguras otak aku jadi rasanya buat nulis pun susah banget :((

p.s thanks for all ur support dari yang nagih update (SPECIAL THANKS FOR MEGA) sampai yang nanyain di askfm dan udah PM. Kamsha~

p.s.s if you want to ask something or talk to me just go on my askfm (ferinee) or you can PM me


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 9 : you belong to me [kind of rate m for kissing and nipple play]

* * *

Pada akhir pekan, Sehun mengajak Jongin untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka di rumah Victoria. Gadis itu bersama dengan Baekhyun sedang liburan ke Jepang, sehingga rumah itu untuk sementara menjadi milik mereka.

Jongin menopang dagunya di atas meja makan. Matanya tidak berhenti mengikuti setiap pergerakan Sehun yang kini tengah sibuk membuatkannya _pancake_ sesuai pesanan Jongin. "Aku baru tahu kalau kau bisa memasak. _Fuck,_ pacarku benar-benar sempurna," goda Jongin membuat Sehun berbalik padanya dan memberikan jari tengah.

Jongin melirik ponselnya yang kembali bergetar. Ada tiga pesan dari Cal dan dua pesan dari Chanyeol yang ia tebak isinya tidak lebih dari pesan konyol seperti _'use protection, son'_ atau _'don't get pregnant!'_ yang mereka kirimkan hanya untuk membuatnya kesal. Jongin mengulum senyum berpikir untuk membalas pesan mereka setelah sarapan. Sehun dan dirinya berkendara dari Seoul selama dua jam lebih dan bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Jadi, tentu saja ia lebih memilih sepiring pancake yang menggiurkan daripada pesan konyol kedua sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun setelah Jongin menyicipi potongan pancake.

Jongin terdiam sejenak dengan alis bertaut. Sehun sudah siap menerima komentar buruk dari kekasihnya itu. _Kekasih. Huh, itu kedengaran tidak biasa._ "Kau tahu, mulai dari sekarang kau harus membuatkanku pancake setiap hari!" tuntut Jongin.

Sehun menghela nafas. Bajingan itu berhasil menipunya kali ini. "Aku mau saja membuatkanmu pancake setiap hari asal.." Sehun memenggal kalimatnya. Ia pindah duduk ke samping Jongin membuat Jongin menghadap ke arahnya tidak sabar menanti persyaratan macam apa yang akan Sehun berikan padanya. Mungkin saja, berhubungan dengan ranjang. _Hmm, he kind of miss the dom!Sehun._ "...kau berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku,"

Jongin menelan ludah. Bibirnya mengatup rapat membentuk garis kaku. _Ini jauh diluar ekspektasinya dan bukannya ia ingin komplain atau apa. Hanya saja.._

Ia berusaha menutupi perasaannya yang berkecamuk di dalam sana dengan satu anggukkan kepala serta senyum palsu. "Aku ingin mendengar suaramu," perintah Sehun. Terdengar jauh lebih lembut daripada biasanya pemuda itu memerintahkan Jongin untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Jongin memutar matanya. "Ya, ya, Mr. control freak. Aku berjanji padamu," balas Jongin penuh dengan sarkasme.

Sehun tersenyum puas lalu mengecup bibir Jongin sekilas. "Habiskan sarapanmu. Setelah ini, kita akan berlayar di danau," setelah itu, Sehun beranjak pergi dari dapur meninggalkan Jongin yang melongo kebingungan.

 _"Wait.._ memangnya seluas apa danau itu? Dan, hei, sejak kapan kau punya perahu?!" Jongin memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati Sehun sedang membawa masuk tasnya serta tas milik Sehun sendiri ke dalam kamar. Walaupun, ia hanya membawa tas ransel biasa yang penuh oleh kaos, celana dan pakaian dalamnya. Ia yakin tasnya lumayan berat jika dibawa bersamaan dengan tas Sehun yang berukuran sama.

Kali ini, Jongin kembali menelan ludah. Bukan karena ia merasa bersalah atau marah pada dirinya sendiri, melainkan karena bicepsSehun yang membuatnya _horny_ dan iri disaat yang bersamaan. _Damn,_ mulai sekarang ia harus lebih rajin ikut Cal pergi ke gym. Kalau perlu, ia akan menyeret Jaehyun yang benar-benar anti gym sebagai bantuan moral. Atau Chanyeol yang lebih suka _membulatkan_ dirinya dengan video game dan pizza. Kombinasi yang jelas mematikan bagi abs dan biceps.

Setelah mencuci piring kotornya, Jongin melangkah ke belakang rumah. Ia memandang cuaca pagi ini (atau mungkin siang?) yang cerah seolah mendukung rencananya dan Sehun untuk bersenang-senang. Jongin membentangkan tangannya dan memejamkan matanya, lantas berlari menyusuri jalan setapak di pekarangan rumah yang membawanya menuju dermaga. Sehun yang sudah berada di ujung sana menanti Jongin, tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah _childish_ kekasihnya itu. _Hmm, kekasih. Ia mulai terbiasa dengan sebutan itu._

Sehun menangkap Jongin dari belakang, memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Jongin berhenti dan tertawa kecil saat Sehun membenamkan wajah pada tengkuk lehernya. Sehun menghirup aroma tubuh Jongin yang khas-dia memiliki aroma tubuh yang merupakan campuran _man and boy._ "Kau sudah siap?" bisik Sehun.

Jongin memutar tubuhnya, hingga mereka saling berhadapan sekarang. Sehun dapat melihat kebahagian terpancar dari mata indah Jongin yang kemudian membuat senyumannya semakin mengembang lebar. Mereka bahagia dan itulah yang terpenting untuk saat ini. Akhir pekan kali ini akan menjadi satu momen berharga yang selamanya akan terukir di dalam memori mereka berdua. Sehun yakin akan itu.

"Ya, aku siap, _dude,_ " sahut Jongin setengah bergurau. Sehun menggeram tidak suka setiap Jongin memanggilnya _bro, man,_ atau _duudee._

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dari Jongin, lantas menuruni tangga yang menempel pada ujung dermaga. Jongin mengamatinya lalu beralih mengamati danau yang tenang serta seekor angsa yang tampak tersesat di tengah danau. Matanya tidak berpindah dari angsa itu untuk beberapa saat. Ia mulai memikirkan apa ia akan menjadi seperti angsa itu jika ia terpaksa pindah ke Amerika bersama orangtuanya. Sehun memanggil namanya tiga kali, tapi ia tidak mendengarnya. Ia hanya terdiam berdiri di sana dengan pandangan tertuju lurus kepada angsa malang itu.

Sehun yang kemudian berbalik menghadap ke bekalang, mengikuti arah pandang Jongin, tertegun sejenak menatap angsa itu. Ia berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya Jongin pikirkan. Ia kemudian kembali berbalik pada kekasihnya dan memanggil namanya lagi, "Jongin!"

Kali ini, Jongin menoleh padanya. Pemuda itu tampak kebingungan seolah ia baru saja tersesat di dalam pikirannya sendiri. "Kemari," Sehun tidak memberikan perintah padanya. Sehun terdengar lebih seperti _memohon_ padanya.

Jongin segera menuruni tangga dermaga lalu menapakkan kakinya ke dalam perahu. Ia duduk di seberang Sehun yang menatapnya dengan cemas. " _Are you okay?"_ Sehun menggenggam tangannya membuat Jongin semakin sulit untuk berbohong. Ia tidak akan merusak hari mereka ini dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan mereka hadapi nantinya.

Jongin tersenyum lemah lalu menjawab, " _I'm fine._ Hanya saja aku penasaran darimana datangnya angsa itu?"

Sehun tidak bodoh atau mudah untuk dibodohi. Ia tahu kalau ada hal yang lebih serius yang mengganggu Jongin barusan. Namun, ia menghargai keputusan Jongin untuk tidak memberitahunya sekarang. Ia tidak akan mendesak Jongin untuk bicara kalau pemuda itu tidak ingin atau belum siap memberitahunya. Ia mulai mendayung perahu menuju ke tengah danau. Jongin masih menanti jawabannya dengan mata yang hanya tertuju kepadanya.

Ketika, mereka berada di tengah danau. Barulah, Sehun menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang mengganggu Jongin. "Menjelang pertengahan tahun, angsa-angsa itu akan bermigrasi dan melewati danau ini menuju ke danau lainnya. Mungkin, angsa itu tersesat dari kawanannya. _Who knows, right?_ " Sehun terus mendayung sampai mereka cukup jauh dari dermaga. Jongin sempat menoleh ke belakang sekali.

Mereka tidak tahu sejauh mana Sehun mendayung. Pepohonan mulai mengelilingi mereka serta burung-burung di udara menjadi penunjuk arah mereka. Sehun kembali menggenggam tangannya erat dan bersumpah tidak akan melepaskannya. Dan Jongin pikir itulah yang membuat semua ini terasa sempurna. Sehun mendekatkan dirinya pada Jongin untuk berbisik di telinganya. "Lihat!" ia menunjuk seekor angsa yang berkumpul kembali dengan kawanannya. "ia berhasil menemukan tempat dimana ia berasal,"

Dan kala itu, Jongin nyaris menitikkan air matanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan dorongan untuk memeluk Sehun dan mengeluarkan segala macam ketakutan yang menghantuinya saat ini.

 _I don't want to lose you._

 _You are my home._

 _I belong to you._

"Sehun, setahun lagi kita akan lulus SMA," ujar Jongin tiba-tiba. Sehun menatap lurus ke arahnya dan mendengarkan setiap perkataannya. "apa kau ada rencana untuk kuliah di luar negeri? Aku pernah mendengar Hani menyebut M.I.T atau Harvard,"

Sehun mendengus keras setelah mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. "Hani hanya bercanda, oke? Aku memang sangat ingin kuliah di Amerika atau Inggris. Tapi, _well,_ keluargaku tidak sekaya itu dan beasiswa bukan jalan yang mudah untuk dilewati. Ada banyak proses yang mesti kulalui, selain itu aku tidak sejenius itu sampai-sampai Harvard atau M.I.T memberikanku beasiswa." jelas Sehun.

"Tapi, kau sangat cerdas!" tukas Jongin.

"Cerdas saja tidak cukup, Bodoh," Sehun menyentil kening Jongin membuat pemuda itu menyentuh keningnya dan meringis. " _so, how about you?_ Kau akan kuliah atau tidak?"

 _Mungkin saja, tidak. I am fucking dumb. Tapi, aku jamin orangtuaku akan memaksakanku untuk masuk universitas tidak jelas di Amerika demi reputasi mereka._ "Umm, aku tidak tahu. Masa depan adalah sesuatu yang menakutkan bagiku. Jadi, aku tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkan atau merencanakannya, _man._ "

Seperti dugaannya, Sehun mendengus keras. Pemuda itu benar-benar tidak menyukai panggilan _man_ atau semacamnya. Jongin terkekeh geli melihat _pout_ di bibir Sehun. "Aku serius," jika, bukan Oh Sehun yang berada di hadapannya. Ia sudah mengira kalau pemuda itu sedang merengek padanya.

"Aku juga," Jongin menghela nafas. Ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap awan di langit yang mulai menggelap. "aku tidak pernah merasa kalau aku akan diterima di universitas. _Fuck,_ mungkin aku bisa diterima dengan bantuan uang orangtuaku. Tapi, itu bukan sesuatu yang benar-benar kuinginkan. Aku tidak memiliki impian, Sehun. Aku mungkin adalah salah satu orang yang hanya membiarkan hidupnya terbuang sia-sia."

Sehun menggelengkan kepala, menolak penjelasan dari Jongin yang untuk pertama kalinya terdengar masuk akal. _Damn,_ jika Cal atau Woobin mendengar pidato singkatnya tadi mungkin mereka akan menangis bangga karenanya. "Aku yakin semua orang memiliki impian. Hanya terkadang kau sendirilah yang menghalangi impianmu itu entah mungkin karena kau tidak percaya pada dirimu sendiri untuk mewujudkannya atau mungkin karena orangtuamu,"

Persetan. Entah Sehun yang bisa membaca orang dengan baik atau pemuda itu memang mengenal betul dirinya. Argumentasi Sehun barusan memanglah benar. Ada sesuatu yang menghalangi Jongin, entah itu dirinya sendiri atau kedua orangtuanya. Jongin menghela nafas lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Ia menghindari tatapan Sehun lalu bergumam, "Aku ingin menjadi seorang ballerino,"

"Apa?" Sehun benar-benar tidak mendengar suaranya.

Jongin memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Sehun, sekalipun pipinya mulai memerah. "Aku ingin menjadi penari. Sejak kecil aku tertarik dengan, umm, ballet. Hanya saja ayahku menganggap itu sangat gay. Padahal, banyak ballerino profesional yang selurus penggaris,"

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Jongin mengakui impiannya sebagai seorang ballerino. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan Cal atau Chanyeol. Ya, mereka memang pernah beberapa kali menyebutkan rencana masa depan atau impian mereka. Namun, saat itu Jongin memilih diam menutup diri dan mendengarkan. "Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau akan men- _judge_ diriku gay setelah ini?" alis Sehun terangkat sebelah karena pertanyaan Jongin. " _i meant i am a bit gay. For you. But, yeah, you know what I meant,"_

Jongin mengerang frustasi karena sekarang Sehun menatapnya seolah ia orang paling bodoh di dunia. " _No, i don't._ Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu berhenti mengejar impianmu hanya karena kau terlalu peduli dengan tanggapan orang lain atau tanggapan orangtuamu. Ini hidupmu yang kau jalani. Kau bisa melakukan apa yang kau inginkan, Jongin. Tidak ada orang yang berhak menghentikan dirimu untuk mengejar mimpimu,"

Jongin hanya bisa menatapnya. Ia merasakan setitik air hujan jatuh mengenai puncak kepalanya. Namun, siapa yang peduli? Yang dipikirannya sekarang adalah mencium Oh Sehun. Dan ia melakukannya sekalipun rintik hujan mulai melebat. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Sehun lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir pemuda itu. Ia membiarkan Sehun melumat serta menggigit bibirnya menunjukkan dominasi yang Jongin tidak ingin tentang.

Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk sesaat. Ia menempelkan keningnya pada Jongin dan menatap lurus hanya kepada dirinya. " _You know what.._ aku akan selalu berada di sisimu apapun terjadi. Aku akan mengikutimu, sekalipun kau tidak menginginkanku. Aku akan memaksamu untuk berusaha mewujudkan impianmu, sekalipun kita berdua akan sedikit menyesal nantinya. _But, well, at least we tried._ Selama kita bersama, aku pikir sedikit kegagalan bisa kita hadapi dengan mudah, benar kan?"

Jongin mengangguk. Ia tidak bisa membuka mulutnya sama sekali karena, _fuck, Sehun is fucking perfect._ Ia tidak yakin ia bisa menemukan orang lain selain Sehun yang dapat meluluhkan hati serta pikirannya yang keras secepat ini.

" _I love you, you know," I love you so much. Until it feels hurt._

Sehun mengecup lembut keningnya. Jongin merasa hangat, sekalipun tubuhnya mulai menggigil kedinginan. _"I know and I love you too,"_ bisik Sehun lalu menutup jarak di antara mereka berdua.

.

.

Sehun tidak peduli lagi. Telapak kakinya dan Jongin mencetak bekas kotor pada permukaan lantai. Pakaian basah mereka berserakan di lantai. Selain itu, hujan di luar sana tampaknya tidak akan berhenti. Namun, _Sehun tidak peduli._

Ia tidak peduli karena Jongin berada di bawahnya sekarang dalam keadaan tidak berpakaian sama sekali, mendesahkan namanya setiap ia menggigit serta meninggalkan bekas keunguan pada kulit _tan_ pemuda itu.

"Se-sehun," Jongin meremas rambutnya dengan lembut.

Ciuman Sehun berpindah dari lehernya menuju dadanya dan berhenti pada nipplenya. Ia menjilat salah satu nipple Jongin yang mengeras serta memainkan yang nipplenya yang lain dengan satu tangannya. "Sangat sensitif, _baby?_ " tanya Sehun menggodanya. Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan erangan panjang karena Sehun memainkan nipple-nya dengan gigi pemuda itu sekarang. "Padahal, aku baru memainkan nipple-mu saja," lalu, ia menghisap salah satu nipple Jongin seolah ia akan mendapatkan setetes susu dari sana. Sehun menghisapnya seperti bayi yang kelaparan.

"Se-sehun! St-stop!" Jongin mulai kehabisan kata-kata. Otaknya kosong serta libidonya mengambil alih. Namun, meski begitu ia tahu apa yang diinginkan dan ia memercayai Sehun untuk mewujudkan keinginannya itu. " _Please, st-stop,"_

 _Please_ adalah kode merah Sehun untuk berhenti. Ia mensejajarkan dirinya dengan wajah Jongin, menatap pemuda itu dengan cemas. " _What's wrong?_ Apa aku terlalu kasar denganmu?"

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. _Tidak, Sehun malah terlalu lembut padanya._ Ia dapat melihat dari mata Sehun kalau pria itu sangat takut akan melukai dirinya lagi. Dan ia tahu kalau Sehun sedang menahan dirinya sekarang. Pemuda itu begitu takut sampai-sampai ia tidak memikirkan kebutuhannya sendiri-kebutuhannya untuk mendominasi Jongin.

Jongin tahu kalau hubungan mereka sekarang lebih dari sekedar dom/sub. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai dan membutuhkan satu sama lain. Bukan hanya dalam faktor seksual, melainkan juga emosional. Dan ia memercayai Sehun karena mereka bukan _Jongin dan Sehun_ yang lama lagi. Mereka sekarang tahu apa yang mereka rasakan. Mereka mengerti dimana batas mereka. Dan yang terpenting mereka tidak akan pernah melukai satu sama lain lagi.

"Sehun," Jongin membelai lembut pipinya.

Sehun menahan tangan Jongin dan memejamkan matanya. "Ya?"

" _Spank me, please,"_

.

.

* * *

Rin's note :

BOOM!

Cliffhanger banget ya? haha, maaf babee.. tadinya aku mau bikin smutt di chapter ini cuma aku mesti tidur (panggilan mama yang takut flu aku makin parah)

anyways, aku benar-benar suka chapter ini. Sehun seperti biasa boyfriend material and ofc Jongin too.

Jongin bisa mengerti kebutuhan Sehun dan percaya sama boyfriend, cough, or-kind-of dominant nya itu.. dan Sehun supportive banget dengan impian Jongin. Intinya, they fucking love each other and nothing can separate them... maybe? kkk

next ofc bdsm smutt


	11. Chapter 11

_"Spank me, Please,"_

 _Mark me._

 _Ruin me._

 _Make me yours._

Sehun membeku. Ia menarik dirinya dari Jongin menatap kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan menyorot intens. Jongin menelan ludah tiba-tiba merasa begitu lemah dan tak berdaya di hadapan Sehun. Kekasihnya itu masih terdiam di tempatnya sedang berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Sehun sadar bahwa dirinya ingin membungkukkan tubuh Jongin dan menampar pantat pemuda itu sampai memerah, meninggalkan tanda bahwa Kim Jongin hanya miliklah seorang. Namun, sebagian dari dirinya tidak ingin melukai Jongin dan mengulang kesalahan yang sama.

Bagaimanapun juga, mereka bukanlah lagi pasangan dom dan sub. Kim Jongin adalah kekasihnya sekarang. Ia mencintai pemuda itu lebih dari ia mencintai dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau yakin?" suara Sehun terdengar begitu menenangkan baginya. Jongin mengangguk lalu menggigit bibir.

Pemuda itu sadar kalau ini bukan lagi dirinya yang ingin memuaskan kebutuhan Sehun. Melainkan, ini adalah _dirinya_ yang ingin dipuaskan oleh Sehun dengan sentuhan-sentuhan kasar pemuda itu yang entah mengapa sedikit ia rindukan. Persetan, mungkin dirinya adalah seorang masokis. Jongin mengubah posisinya dengan kaki dan tangan menapak pada permukaan kasur. Pemuda itu sengaja mendorong pantatnya ke belakang seperti mengundang Sehun untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Sehun menarik nafas. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi. Tangannya sudah berada pada bongkahan pantat Jongin dan meremasnya kasar membuat Jongin mengerang rendah. "Jongin, aku memiliki peraturan baru," Sehun menyelipkan satu jarinya pada belahan pantat Jongin, mengusap hole berkerut kekasihnya itu.

"A-Apa?" Jongin mencengkram seprai kasur. Jika, Sehun terus mempermainkan dirinya mungkin ia bisa orgasme tanpa menyentuh penisnya sama sekali.

" _Don't call me Sir. Call me Daddy now,"_

Sehun membungkukkan badannya, melebarkan bongkahan pantat Jongin dan memejamkan mata. Belum sempat Jongin menanggapi peraturan baru itu, lidah Sehun sudah berada di dalamnya dan menjamah daerah di luar maupun dalam hole nya. "Ahhh fuckk daddyy!" Jongin memekik saat lidah panjang Sehun berhasil mengenai prostatnya. _He fucking need more._

Jongin mulai mendorong pantatnya ke belakang membuat Sehun berhenti dan menarik lidahnya keluar. Pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah kecewa. Penisnya sudah menegang menuntut untuk dipuaskan. Beberapa kali, penisnya menggesek permukaan kasur membuat Jongin perlahan-lahan kehilangan akal sehatnya.

 _Daddy, I need you._

" _Kitten,_ siapa yang mengajarimu menjadi tidak sabaran seperti ini? Apa kau mau Daddy menghukummu karena kau tidak bisa diam, eoh?" Sehun kemudian menampar pantat Jongin secara tiba-tiba. Jongin nyaris berteriak kalau saja ia tidak menggertakkan giginya, menahan desiran aneh di dalam dirinya saat tadi Sehun menampar pantatnya.

Sial, apa dia menyukai tamparan di pantatnya itu? Jongin menggigit bibir. _Fucking hell, he likes it. He likes it so much. Daddy, I want more._

"Apa kau menyukainya, Baby Boy?" Sehun mengelus pantat mulus Jongin. Ia merasa sedikit tidak sabar untuk mengubah warna _tan_ di pantat pemuda itu menjadi merah menyala.

"Y-Ya, Daddy. Aku menyukainya,"

"Kalau begitu, berapa tamparan yang kau inginkan, _my kitten_?"

Jongin berpikir sejenak. Ini adalah sesuatu yang baru baginya. Ia harus memikirkannya matang-matang karena terakhir kali Sehun melakukan hal ini padanya, ia nyaris ingin bunuh diri karena membenci setiap tamparan yang dulu pemuda itu berikan. Namun, situasi mereka telah berubah sekarang. Ia menginginkan semua ini dan ia percaya kalau Sehun tidak akan pernah melukainya.

"Sepuluh, Daddy," Jongin berbalik menghadap ke arah kekasihnya dan tersenyum manis. Sehun membalas senyumannya dengan kecupan hangat di bibir pemuda itu.

" _I love you, baby,"_ bisik Sehun lalu memberikan tamparan pertama pada pantat Jongin.

Jongin mencengkram seprai kuat-kuat. Gairah di dalam dirinya menguap dan menyadarkannya bahwa ia amat membutuhkan semua ini. Sehun kemudian kembali menampar pantatnya meninggalkan bekas memerah serta rasa menyengat yang diam-diam Jongin sukai. " _Count for me, babe,"_ titah Sehun.

Jongin menuruti kemauannya dan mulai berhitung, sekalipun suaranya bergetar hebat setiap Sehun memberikan satu tamparan pada pantatnya. Sampai tamparan ke sepuluh, penis Jongin mulai mengeluarkan pre-cum membasahi kain seprai di bawahnya. Desahan pemuda itu berubah menjadi rintihan frustasi sebab Jongin tidak dapat menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi. Ia membutuhkan Sehun untuk berada di dalamnya–memenuhi dirinya, mengklaim bahwa dirinya hanya milik pemuda itu seorang.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Jongin-ah?" suara Sehun terdengar lembut di belakang telinganya. Tanpa perlu menoleh, Jongin sudah tahu kalau sesuatu yang menggesek belahan pantatnya itu adalah penis Sehun. Seolah menjawab Sehun dengan tindakannya, Jongin sengaja mendorong pantatnya ke belakang hingga bersentuhan dengan penis kekasihnya.

Sehun terkekeh geli. Pemuda itu menciumi punggung Jongin, lantas berbisik, " _Naught, Baby_."

Dan kali ini, Jongin menoleh menghadap dirinya hanya untuk mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis Sehun. Mereka berciuman cukup intim, tanpa lidah ataupun gairah yang menguasai. Ciuman ini adalah murni tanda cinta mereka berdua. Jongin dapat merasakan seluruh diri Sehun lewat bibir pemuda itu. Ia menahan dirinya amat keras untuk tidak menangis. Karena bisa jadi ini adalah ciuman terakhirnya dengan Sehun. Bisa jadi ini adalah malam terakhir mereka.

Ketika, Sehun mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Jongin kembali menekan bibir Sehun dengan miliknya. Ia melumat bibir kekasihnya itu seolah tidak ada hari esok–seolah ini adalah saat terakhir mereka. Dan se

" _I love you, Sehun,"_

Jongin membisikkan kata-kata itu seperti mantra. Sehun hanya menatapnya karena tanpa perlu bibir ini berucap pun Jongin tahu bahwa hanya pemuda itulah yang dirinya cintai, tidak ada yang lain. Sehun menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu Jongin dan mulai menciumi dagu serta pipi pemuda itu. Sementara, tangannya sibuk membimbing penisnya masuk ke dalam kekasihnya.

Dalam sekali hentakan, Sehun membenamkan seluruh dirinya di dalam Jongin. Membuat pemuda di bawahnya itu menjerit antara sakit dan nikmat. "Se-Sehun!" Jongin menjeritkan namanya. Ketika, Sehun mulai menyodokkan penisnya keluar-masuk dari dalam hole Jongin.

Suara gesekan kulit dalam tempo cepat terdengar memenuhi kamar. Suara itu diimbangi oleh erangan keras Jongin serta geraman rendah Sehun. "Sial, aku baru ingat kalau aku tidak memakai kondom," gumam Sehun. Pemuda itu tidak terdengar benar-benar panik atau menyesal. Jongin sendiri pun hanya menatapnya lalu mengikik pelan.

" _I like daddy's bare cock._ Jadi, jangan pakai kondom lagi, oke? Aku ingin merasakan seluruh dirimu, Sehun,"

Kata-kata kotor serta polos Jongin itu membuat Sehun semakin kehilangan kendali. Pemuda itu semakin mempercepat sodokannya, menyerang prostat Jongin berkali-kali. "Ahhh, daddyyy, _moreee_ ," Jongin pikir Sehun mengubahnya menjadi seorang yang serakah. Ia selalu menginginkan ' _lebih'_ dari Sehun. Dan ia bertaruh kalau pemuda itu pasti akan selalu memberikannya.

" _Baby,_ bisa tidak kau orgasme tanpa menyentuh penismu?" dibandingkan pertanyaannya, kata-kata Sehun itu lebih terdengar seperti tantangan.

Jongin menyeringai. Ia mendorong pantatnya ke belakang mulai mengimbangi gerakan pinggul Sehun dan dengan sengaja menyempitkan hole-nya hingga Sehun mendesah keras. " _Fuckk, baby, you are such a whore for me,_ " Sehun kemudian menggigit cuping telinganya membuat Jongin tersenyum lebar.

Sehun dapat merasakan tanda-tanda orgasme pada penisnya. Lubang Jongin yang menjepitnya rapat membuat orgasme Sehun datang lebih awal. "Kim Jongin," Sehun memanggil nama kekasihnya dengan suara serak (dan itu terdengar sangat seksi, menurut Jongin). Pemuda itu menarik penisnya keluar lalu menghujamkannya masuk dalam sekali hentak.

" _Come with me_ ,"

Dan seperti mantra, Jongin menyemburkan cairan orgasmenya bersamaan dengan Sehun yang sudah memenuhi hole-nya dengan cum hangat pemuda itu. Tubuh Jongin ambruk dengan posisi setengah badan menempel pada kasur, sementara pantatnya masih menungging membuat Sehun menjilat bibir.

Jongin sudah memejamkan matanya dan nyaris tertidur. Sebelum, akhirnya ia kembali membuka mata karena ia dapat merasakan cum Sehun yang mengalir turun dari hole-nya, membasahi paha serta kakinya. _Lengket,_ Jongin mengeluh dalam hatinya, _but I like it._

Tiba-tiba saja, pemuda _tan_ itu merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh kaki dan pahanya. Ia menoleh ke belakang mendapati Sehun sedang menjilat cum pemuda itu sendiri di daerah sekitar kaki sampai paha Jongin. "Jongin, apa kau pernah memasukkan _butt plug_ ke dalam hole mu?"

 _What the hell?!_ Entah mengapa, Jongin memerah karena pertanyaan frontal Sehun itu. "Um, ti-tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

Setelah bersih menjilat sisa cum dari kaki dan paha kekasihnya, Sehun termangu menatap sisa cum-nya yang membasahi dan masih berada di dalam hole Jongin. Ia menatapnya seolah itu adalah karya _masterpiece_ yang pantas untuk diapresiasi. "Lain kali, aku akan menggunakan _butt plug_ untuk menahan cum-ku di dalam dirimu selama seharian. Bagaimana? _Will you like it, my baby kitten?_ "

Jongin nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Wajah pemuda yang terkenal dengan embel-embel _bad boy_ serta jago berkelahi itu memerah hebat. Bibirnya mengerucut maju dengan imutnya membuat Sehun terkekeh geli sekaligus kembali terangsang.

" _Daddyyy_ ," rengek Jongin dan, persetan, Sehun benar-benar akan menggunakan _butt plug_ itu nanti.

.

.

Ia berlari.

Kakinya yang tidak beralaskan apapun menginjak aspal jalanan Kota Seoul untuk pertama kalinya selama beberapa tahun ini. Matanya mengedar menatap kotanya yang cukup banyak berubah. Nafasnya terengah serta langkahnya memelan. Ia memang tidak memiliki rumah sekarang. Semua itu sudah lama dirampas oleh Kris yang bukan hanya menghancurkan hidupnya, tapi juga identitasnya sebagai seorang Luhan.

Pria itu sadar kalau ia tidak bisa pulang ke rumah salah satu saudaranya di Seoul. Mengingatnya, seharusnya ia sudah meninggal dan mayatnya sudah menyatu dengan ombak laut. Luhan menepi di depan restoran mie sederhana yang sedang sepi oleh pengunjung. Bibi yang berjaga di dalam restoran diam-diam memperhatikan penampilan lusuhnya serta menggeleng iba saat melihat kakinya yang tak beralasakan apapun.

Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel yang dicurinya dari salah satu anak buah Kris. Ia menekan layar ponsel mencoba untuk menghubungi satu-satunya nomor yang diingatnya selama ini. "Halo?" Luhan menunggu balasan dari orang tersebut. Sayangnya, tidak ada balasan dari orang tersebut dan sambungan telepon dialihkan ke kotak suara. Luhan ingin menangis karena ia sangat lelah dan amat membutuhkan Sehun di sisinya sekarang.

"Se-Sehun, ini aku. Luhan. Kau pasti tidak akan memercayai semua ini. Tapi, aku-aku memang tidak pernah mati. Aku hidup, Sehunnie. Kris menyekapku dan memalsukan kematianku. Tapi, sekarang aku bebas. Aku berhasil melarikan diri. Dan–" Luhan menarik nafas, menjeda kalimatnya sebentar. "–aku merindukanmu,"

Air mata jatuh mengalir membasahi wajah kumalnya. Tubuhnya merosot jatuh dan kini ia berjongkok di depan pintu restoran. Sambungan kotak suara terputus. Luhan membenamkan wajah di belakang kedua lututnya. Pria itu terisak keras membuat beberapa orang yang lewat di hadapannya melirik penasaran.

Seseorang dari dalam restoran melangkah keluar. Pemuda itu memasang wajah jengkel karena dengan seenaknya saja ibunya yang kelewat baik hati itu menyuruhnya keluar untuk memberikan syal rajutan pada pria gelandangan yang daritadi berdiri di depan restoran mereka. Pemuda itu kini berdiri di depan Luhan dan samar-samar ia dapat mendengar isakan pria gelandangan itu yang semakin memelan.

" _Chogiyo,_ " ujar orang itu membuat Luhan mengangkat kepalanya.

Mata mereka bertemu dan sulit untuk dirinya akui, pria gelandangan ini memang sedikit manis untuk ukuran pria dan gelandangan. "Ibuku yang memberikan ini padamu. Dia juga menawarkan kau semangkok ramen gratis," ujar pemuda bertubuh setinggi tiang dan memiliki ukuran telinga tidak normal.

Luhan, tentu saja, ingin menolaknya dengan sopan. Namun, perut laparnya mengkhianati harga dirinya. Suara perutnya terdengar keras membuat pemuda itu mengangkat satu alis dan wajahnya kemudian memerah. Luhan mau tidak mau mengangguk lalu bangkit berdiri. Pemuda itu tampak tidak begitu peduli dan melirik ke arah lain, sementara Luhan memakai syal titipan ibunya itu.

"Oh ya, aku Park Chanyeol,"

Luhan merasa lebih hangat sekarang. Setengah wajah kumalnya tertutup oleh syal yang kini melilit lehernya. Ia menatap pemuda tinggi bernama Chanyeol itu dan menarik senyuman kecil untuknya. "Lu-Luhan,"

.

.

Setelah, menyelesaikan maraton seks mereka. Jongin dan Sehun kini duduk berdampingan di balkon kamar mereka, menatap hamparan bintang yang menghias langit malam, dengan dua cangkir cokelat panas di atas meja. Tubuh telanjang mereka dibalut oleh satu selimut. Sehun mendekap tubuh Jongin erat, sementara kekasihnya itu bersadar pada dadanya. Berulang kali, Sehun mengecup puncak kepalanya dan berbisik 'aku mencintaimu' di telinga Jongin. Jongin memejamkan mata berdoa pada Tuhan, jika Dia masih ingin mendengarkan permohonan manusian hina sepertinya, semoga semua ini tidak akan menjadi kenagan terakhirnya.

"Sehun,"

"Ya?"

Jongin melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sehun. Ia bersumpah tidak akan melepasnya dalam hati. Sehun yang menyadari perubahan dari diri Jongin, mengelus lembut surai rambut pemuda itu seolah bicara kalau 'mereka baik-baik saja' dan 'tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan'. Jongin menggigit bibir. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin menangis dan menjerit. Karena semua ini tidaklah adil bagi mereka berdua. Disaat mereka akhirnya menemukan kebahagian bersama, mengapa takdir seolah membenci mereka dan menginginkan mereka untuk berpisah?

Apa mereka memang tidak akan pernah bahagia bersama?

"Sepertinya, aku akan pindah ke Amerika. Orangtuaku sudah mulai mempersiapkan keper–"

Kalimat Jongin terputus oleh ciuman Sehun. Pemuda itu menghantamkan bibirnya pada bibir Jongin seperti memohon padanya untuk berhenti. Jongin tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Ia dapat merasakan kekecewaan Sehun dan ketakutannya. Sehun tidak ingin melepaskannya. Sehun tidak akan membiarkannya pergi lagi. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya membuat mata mereka bertemu. "Apa kau berpikir kalau aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja? Tidak akan pernah, Jongin. Kau milikku. Apapun yang terjadi kita akan selalu bersama," tegas Sehun.

Jongin terdiam menatapnya beberapa saat lalu tersenyum lebar. "Aku mencintaimu, Sehun. Kumohon jangan pernah membiarkanku pergi lagi," Tangan Sehun kini menyentuh pipinya, mengusap air matanya dengan sentuhan lembut serta senyuman. "Jangan pernah lepaskan aku,"

Sehun menempelkan keningnya pada kening Jongin. Bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan dan pada dasarnya Sehun memang memiliki rencana untuk mencumbu Jongin semalaman ini. Namun, sebelum ia melakukannya. Sehun ingin Jongin tahu akan satu hal;

"Bagaimana bisa aku melepaskan sebagian dari diriku, Jongin? Itu sama saja seperti membunuh diriku sendiri,"

Dan kemudian, Sehun menutup jarak di antara mereka. Ia memang tidak pandai dalam berkata-kata. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah mendekap erat Jongin sampai fajar datang dan hari berganti. Sehun mengangkat tubuh Jongin kembali ke kasur mereka. Kaki Jongin melingkar sempurna pada pinggangnya, sementara bibir mereka saling memagut mesra. Ketika, punggung Jongin kembali menyentuh permukaan seprai yang sudah kering. Pemuda itu mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun, lantas berbisik, " _Please, make love with me._ " _I love you._

" _I wil,_ "

Dan setiap sentuhan yang pemuda itu berikan pada Jongin seolah menjeritkan kata 'aku mencintaimu'. Kala itu, tidak ada lagi gairah yang membakar diri mereka berdua. Yang ada hanya cinta, dan semenjijikkan apapun kedengarannya, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Ketika, Sehun berada di dalam Jongin lagi. Pemuda itu merasa ini adalah rumahnya–inilah tempat dimana seharusnya ia berada.

 _Jongin is home._ Dan ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merenggut rumahnya ini. Sehun bersumpah atas darah, keringat dan air matanya. _**Ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Jongin apapun yang terjadi.**_

 _ **He's mine. Now and forever.**_

 **.**

 **.**

Rin's note :

AKU GATAU KENAPA AKU BUAT LUHAN KETEMU SAMA CEYE OMEGAD

Anyways, sorry for the horriable smutt. I'm an innocent person so, please, maklumi saja lol

And im sorry for fucking super late update. Sekarang aku lagi TO dan aku entah kenapa malam pengen ngetik fanfic ini.. and omfg hunkai with spanking, daddy kink, and sehun calling kai as his kitten. Bisa dibilang itu semua adalah list lowkey kink aku lol but seriously, can you imagine it?

p.s ke depannya, fanfic ini akan jadi super dark. Just a simple warning tho

p.s this is short update and im fucking sorry

p.s please forgive me?

p.s im an innocent person


	12. Chapter 12

Jongin berdiri bersandar pada tembok atap sekolah. Kedua telinganya tersumpal oleh _earphone_ serta matanya terpejam merasakan hembusan angin yang meniup lembut wajahnya. Entah sejak kapan, Taeyong sudah berada di sampingnya. Cowok yang lebih muda itu terpaku mengamati wajah Jongin, mengingat setiap detail kecil dari wajah _hyung_ -nya itu. Ketika, Jongin membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah mata Taeyong lalu bibir cowok itu yang mengurai senyum tipis.

"Taeyong-ah,"

"Jongin _hyung_ , sudah lama sekali, ya? Maaf, kalau selama ini aku selalu menghindarimu. Aku, umm, jujur saja sulit bagiku untuk melihatmu. Apalagi, melihatmu sebahagia ini dengan Oh Sehun. Rasanya sakit, kau tahu? Tapi, kau bahagia, _hyung_ ," Taeyong memaksakan dirinya untuk ikut bahagia demi Jongin. Namun, bagaimanapun juga dirinya hanya seorang manusia biasa. Hatinya bisa merasa sakit dan nyeri. "Dan aku bisa apa? Selain, mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu."

Jongin membuang mukanya. Ia tidak cukup kuat untuk menghadapi Taeyong, _dongsaeng_ serta sahabat yang selama ini mencintainya, yang menatapnya seolah ini adalah akhir bagi mereka berdua. Cowok yang lebih tua itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, menatap nanar ke arah sepatu converse-nya. Bibirnya mengatu rapat tidak sanggup mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Terima kasih, _hyung._ Atas segalanya. Jongin _hyung_ adalah cinta pertamaku," _dan juga patah hati pertamaku._

Jongin menggigit bibir. Apa Taeyong sedang berusaha menyiksanya sekarang? Siapa yang sebenarnya seorang _sadist_ di antara mereka berdua?

"Apa kau benar-benar bahagia bersama Sehun?" tanya Taeyong tiba-tiba.

Dan barulah, Jongin sadar bahwa Taeyong sedang menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, memberanikan diri untuk menatap adik kelasnya itu. Sesaat, mata mereka beradu dan kalau matanya bisa bicara sekarang, mungkin ia sudah memohon pada Taeyong untuk berhenti. Jongin merasa tidak pantas mendapat cinta setulus milik Taeyong. Ia yakin di luar sana ada jutaan orang yang lebih pantas mendapat cinta cowok itu ketimbang dirinya.

Ini tidak adil bagi Taeyong. Tapi, ia juga tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Hanya Oh Sehun lah satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai.

Jongin menarik nafas panjang. Cowok itu mencoba tersenyum, sekalipun itu sulit. "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Tae. Maafkan aku,"

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf, _hyung_?" Taeyong mengernyit. Cowok itu yakin kalau seharusnya dirinyalah yang meminta maaf karena telah membuat hubungan mereka menjadi serumit ini.

"Aku minta maaf karena kau harus jatuh cinta pada seseorang sepertiku," jawab Jongin.

Taeyong menghela nafas. Ia memang seorang _sadist_ yang tidak bisa berhenti menyiksa dirinya sendiri kalau sudah menyangkut Kim Jongin dan perasaannya terhadap cowok itu. Taeyong menggamit tangan Jongin dan untuk kali ini saja, biarkan dia menggenggamnya dengan erat seolah tangan ini adalah miliknya seorang. " _Hyung_ , aku sangat ingin menciummu. Tapi, itu sama saja seperti menghunuskan pedang ke dalam hatiku sendiri. Dan aku tidak ingin membuat semua ini terasa lebih sakit lagi. Karena sakit yang kurasakan ini sudah cukup membuatku menderita,"

Jongin hanya bisa menatapnya. Tangannya yang dingin perlahan menghangat karena Taeyong. " _Hyung_ , aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak tahu kapan perasaan ini akan berakhir. Aku tahu diri kalau mencintaimu sama saja dengan menghukum diriku sendiri. Tapi, asal kau tahu saja aku tidak akan pernah menyesal, _hyung._ Mencintaimu adalah pelajaran serta pengalaman yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Jadi, terima kasih, _hyung. Saranghae,_ "

Taeyong menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya serta mengangkat tangan Jongin lalu menciumnya dengan mata terpejam. Jongin dapat merasakan matanya yang memanas. Namun, ia tahu kalau Taeyong tidak akan suka melihatnya menangis karena cowok itu. Sehingga, ia mencoba amat keras untuk tetap tersenyum. Karena setidaknya di antara mereka berdua haruslah ada seseorang yang berakhir tersenyum bahagia. Agar pengorbanan yang Taeyong lakukan tidaklah berakhir sia-sia.

Jadi, ia tersenyum. Ia tersenyum untuk Kim Taeyong, sahabat sekaligus orang yang merasakan patah hati karenanya.

.

.

"Nggak nyangka ya sebentar lagi kita lulus," ujar Woobin. Suasana di meja kantin langsung berubah hening. Chanyeol dan Cal saling melempar tatap. Wajah Jaehyun tiba-tiba memelas. Sementara, Jongin yang sedang mengetik pesan kakaotalk untuk Sehun langsung berhenti.

"Kayaknya baru kemarin kita ngeluh soal ujian-ujian sekolah sama nasional. Cepat banget, ya?" kali ini, Jaehyun lah yang angkat bicara. Sepertinya, cowok yang sebulan lalu menjalin hubungan serius dengan seorang _noona_ yang membuka toko bunga di ujung jalan, sedang berusaha amat keras menahan air matanya.

" _Cry baby Jae,"_ goda Taeyong, yang baru saja datang lalu duduk di samping Jongin. Setelah, kejadian kemarin di atap sekolah. Hubungan mereka kembali seperti semula. Tidak ada lagi tembok yang menghalangi atau menahan interaksi antara keduanya lagi.

Taeyong memang masih belum bisa meninggalkan Jongin. Namun, setelah semua kejujuran yang dirinya pendam selama ini akhirnya ia ungkapkan kemarin. Cowok itu merasa jauh lebih lega dan sepertinya kembali bersahabat dengan Jongin, bukanlah sesuatu yang terasa mustahil lagi. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak ingin kehilangan _hyung_ -nya hanya karena perasaan menyedihkan ini.

" _Fuck you,_ Tae. Kau tidak akan tahu rasanya–"

"– _belum tahu,_ Jae–"

"Kenapa kau jadi kurang ajar begini, Taeyong-ah?!" tanya Jaehyun dengan dramatis.

Taeyong memutar matanya, begitupun dengan Jongin. Chanyeol yang tidak ingin membiarkan masa-masa terakhir mereka di kantin sekolah ini terbuang percuma oleh tingkah dramatis Jaehyun. Akhirnya, berinisiatif untuk melakukan sesuatu. "Nanti, pulang sekolah datang ke restoku, ya? _Eomma_ katanya ingin mentraktir kalian, sekalian aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang,"

"Siapa, Yeol?" tanya Cal penasaran. "Hani boleh ikut?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Sebelum, ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan Cal mengenai siapa orang yang selama tiga bulan ini tinggal bersamanya. Woobin langsung mendahuluinya bicara dengan wajah sumringah. "Suzy sepertinya juga tidak ada kegiatan klub,"

Cowok bertubuh paling jangkung ("Eh, kita tingginya nyaris sama ya, Yeol?!" marah Woobin, tidak terima. Chanyeol memutar mata dan berdesis, "Bodo amat,") di antara mereka semua menghela nafas, "Asal kalian tidak mengajak warga sekomplek saja. Ya, tidak apa-apa kok."

Kemudian, Chanyeol sengaja melirik ke arah Jongin yang terlihat gelisah. "Nini, jangan lupa ajak kekasihmu,"

Jongin nyaris tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Ia memang belum juga memberitahu sahabat-sahabatnya mengenai Sehun secara resmi. Jaehyun dan Woobin yang belum pernah mendengar kalau Kim Jongin–si brengsek yang paling hobi _one night stand–_ itu akhirnya memiliki seorang kekasih langsung menaruh seluruh perhatian mereka dengan Jongin. Woobin yang sebenarnya paling tidak _kepoh_ dari antara mereka semua sampai memajukan tubuhnya seolah tidak ingin ketinggalan akan jawaban Jongin.

Jongin memutar matanya dengan gusar. Ia tidak berhenti mengutuki Chanyeol yang tampak tenang seolah dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Tetapi, tunggu, apa memperkenalkan Sehun pada sahabat-sahabatnya adalah sebuah kesalahan? Tentu, tidak. Kalau boleh jujur, ia juga lelah menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Sehun yang resmi berjalan selama tiga bulan ini. _Hmm, lama juga ya?,_ pikir Jongin membuat seutas senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Siapa, Nini? Ayo, beritahu kami semua," desak Jaehyung. Cowok itu semakin tidak sabar.

Jongin melirik Taeyong yang balas menyeringai padanya, lantas menarik nafas. "Oke, oke, tapi, kalian jangan terkejut, ya? Ini bisa membuat kalian–"

"Ya, ya, kau bicara seolah orang yang kau kencani adalah Oh Sehun," gurau Jaehyun. Sekali lagi, cowok berotak udang itu berhasil mengubah suasana yang semula hening menjadi berisik oleh tawa Chanyeol dan Cal. Selain itu, Woobin yang merasa kalau dirinya juga harus tertawa ikut tertawa seolah dia mengerti saja. Hanya Taeyong saja yang tetap tenang, tapi diam-diam menikmati situasi menggelikan ini.

Jongin kembali menarik nafas untuk sekian kalinya. "Aku memang mengencaninya,"

Awalnya, Jaehyun terbahak keras lalu mulai mengorek telinganya dengan jari telunjuk. Woobin yang mengira kalau Jongin bercanda, terbahak keras sampai air matanya menetes kelaur. Jongin nyaris melemparkan sendok dan garpu ke arah dua bajingan yang sialnya adalah sahabatnya juga, kalau saja ia tidak sabar. "Aku tidak bercanda,"

Tawa Woobin memelan dan akhirnya lenyap. Bola mata Jaehyun seolah akan keluar dari rongganya dan untuk sesaat, mereka berdua membeku di tempat. Mata mereka menuntut penjelasan pada Jongin yang kemudian menarik nafas untuk memulai ceritanya.

.

.

.

"Dan kau tahu, Woobin benar-benar jatuh terjungkal ke belakang. Sementara, Jaehyun, dia," Jongin perlu menjeda kata-katanya karena ciuman Sehun di punggung tangannya. Lama-lama, membuatnya geli–geli bukan karena menjijikkan, tapi geli seperti ada seseorang yang mengelitikinya. "berhenti, Sehunnie~" rengek Jongin sembari berusaha menjauhkan tangannya dari jangkauan bibir Sehun.

" _Baby,_ aku sedang menyetir. Jangan buat kita tabrakan karena hal konyol seperti ini," ancam Sehun setengah bercanda.

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut (entah dia sengaja atau tidak), lantas berhenti menggerakkan tangannya. "Amit-amit," gumamnya.

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Menggoda kekasihnya itu memang salah satu kegiatan favoritnya yang kadang membuat Jongin jengkel sendiri padanya. Saat, laju mobil memelan dan akhirnya berhenti karena macet. Sehun mencuri sebuah ciuman di bibir Jongin membuat kekasihnya itu mengerjap kaget. Lalu, membuang mukanya ke arah jendela karena sudah memerah hebat. Sehun memang selalu tahu bagaimana cara membuat dirinya seperti ini. Menyedihkan memang, tapi dia memang tidak bisa marah pada Sehun.

"Jadi, apa yang Jaehyun lakukan?"

"Dia bersumpah akan mem-voodo dirimu karena membuatku begini,"

"Serius?" Sehun tertawa kecil lalu mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Jongin. "Asal aku mendapatkanmu, aku pikir _that's worth it_ ,"

Lihat, lihat, sejak mereka pacaran tiga bulan yang lalu Sehun mulai menjadi _gombal_ seperti ini. Entah siapa yang mengajarinya, tapi Jongin curiga kalau bocah setan bernama Byun Baekhyun lah dalang di balik gombalan Sehun ini. (Ya, percaya atau tidak, Baekhyun yang dahulu polos seperti malaikat itu kini mulai menunjukkan sisi setannya)

"Terserah kau saja, _setan,_ "

"Iya, _angel. My angel Jonginie_ ," goda Sehun lagi.

"Aku keluar, ya?" ancam Jongin, tentu saja bercanda. Ia tidak mungkin keluar dari mobil di tengah jalan tol seperti ini.

Sehun menyeringai lalu kembali mencium punggung tangan Jongin. " _Mianhae, mianhae, hajima?_ " bajingan tampan itu malah menyanyi membuat Jongin semakin sulit untuk memasang wajah geramnya.

"Terserah. Sudah fokus sana nyetirnya. Aku tidak ingin tabrakan gara-gara gombalan menggelikanmu,"

Sehun terkekeh geli. Mobil di depan mereka sudah bergerak, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk tidak menggoda Jongin lagi kalau mereka ingin selamat sampai rumah Victoria. "Siap, _princess_!" serunya.

Setelah itu, Sehun tidak menggodanya lagi dan fokus menyetir. Jongin yang mulai bosan bersandar pada pintu mobil. Matanya mulai terasa berat oleh kantuk. Sehun yang sesekali melirik untuk mengecek keadaan _baby_ -nya, tersenyum kecil karena _sleepy Nini_ sangatlah imut dan menggemaskan. " _Baby,_ aku lupa bilang kalau orangtuaku mungkin datang ke acara ini,"

Jongin langsung membuka matanya. Rasa kantuk yang semula menguasainya kini hilang entah kemana. "Serius? Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Ya, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada mereka," kata Sehun dengan tenang. Cowok itu menoleh sebentar pada kekasihnya untuk menunjukkan kalau ia serius. "Aku pikir ini saatnya, _baby_."

Jongin menelan ludah. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk, sekalipun perutnya terasa seperti dikocok-kocok dan ia mulai merasa mual. Tapi, jika memang ini yang diinginkan oleh Sehun. Maka, ia akan memberanikan diri atas segala macam resiko yang nanti akan dihadapinya. " _Are you okay, baby?_ " tanya Sehun sedikit cemas. Cowok itu sadar akan perubahan raut muka kekasihnya.

Jongin kembali mengangguk. Cowok itu tersenyum kecil lalu meremas tangan Sehun. "Aku harap mereka tidak semengerikan Hani,"

Sehun menanggapi perkataannya dengan gelengan kepala. Cowok itu menatap lurus ke jalan di depannya, tapi bibirnya bergerak membisikkan sesuatu yang lagi-lagi berefek pada hati dan wajah panas Jongin. "Aku sangat ingin menciummu sekarang,"

.

.

"Tuan, kami tidak bisa menemukan Tao ataupun Luhan. Salah satu informan kami berkata kalau mereka melihat sosok Zitao di Milan. Tapi, bisa jadi itu bukan dirinya. Dan soal Luhan, terakhir kali kami melacak ponsel yang dicurinya. Ponsel itu, umm, sudah dibuang ke Sungai Han,"

Kris mengelap koleksi pistolnya dengan sepotong kain sutra. Kondisinya benar-benar kacau sekarang. Orang yang dicintainya lolos dari cengkramannya dan _jalang_ yang menjadi senjatanya untuk melawan Sehun sekaligus bom yang dapat menghancurkan dirinya berhasil melarikan diri. Sudah tiga bulan ini, Kris merasa dirinya menggila. Ia sudah menuntaskan amarahnya pada semua orang dan bahkan tidak segan-segan membunuh mereka demi kepuasaannya sendiri.

Namun, ia belum juga merasa puas.

Ia tidak akan puas sebelum Oh Sehun merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan undangan yang kupinta itu?"

"Ya, Tuan. Aku sudah menaruhnya di meja kerjamu tadi pagi. Tapi, Tuan apa kau benar-benar ingin membunuh Oh Sehun dengan tanganmu sendiri? Apa kau–"

Kris berbalik menghadapnya lalu menekan pelatuk pistolnya. Anak buahnya itu bahkan tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk menjerit. Peluruh menembus keningnya dan ia terjatuh tak bernyawa di ambang pintu. Anak buah Kris lainnya yang berjaga di luar ruangan segera datang untuk membuang mayat pria itu.

Kris kembali berbalik menghadap deretan pistolnya yang ia simpan baik-baik selama ini. Pistol-pistol ini adalah anaknya, sahabatnya, dan mungkin kekasihnya. Mereka tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya seperti Sehun ataupun Zitao. Mereka selalu ada di sisinya dan dengan rela tunduk di bawah dominasinya. Mereka adalah senjatanya malam ini.

Dan bagi Oh Sehun? Mereka adalah mimpi buruk bajingan kecil itu.

.

.

Jongin berdiri di depan kaca yang memantulkan dirinya. Ia menatap pantulannya yang balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sama. Ia dapat melihat pancaran kebahagian dari pantulannya itu. Sehun yang sudah siap dengan setelan jasnya datang menghampiri Jongin lalu menciumi ceruk leher kekasihnya itu. Tangannya sudah mengait pada pinggang Jongin, mendorong tubuh cowok itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Pakai jasmu, _baby_. Victoria sudah menunggu kita," namun, ciuman hangat Sehun terus bergerak naik sampai dagunya. Lalu, cowok itu berhenti untuk menatap pantulan kekasihnya di kaca. " _Beautiful, baby. I love you so much,_ "

Sebelum Jongin bisa mengatakan hal yang sama, Sehun sudah memegut bibirnya. Menarik dirinya ke dalam ciuman intens yang membuat Jongin lupa akan segalanya. Bibir mereka saling melumat pelan tidak terburu-buru dan ingin mengingat setiap detik yang mereka lewati bersama. " _Hey, love birds,_ aku benar-benar tidak ingi terlambat karena kalian," goda Victoria dari ambang pintu.

Sehun menempelkan keningnya pada kening Jongin, lantas mengecup hidung kekasihnya itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Mereka saling melemparkan pandangan cinta yang maknanya lebih dalam dari perkataan di bibir mereka. Inilah _happy ending_ mereka. Tidak ada lagi yang dapat memisahkan mereka. Apapun yang terjadi mereka akan saling menggamitkan tangan dan mengucapkan kata ' _i love you_ ', sekalipun takdir menentang mereka.

Mereka berjalan bersama dengan tangan saling mengait. Membuat Victoria tersenyum bahagia, begitupun dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat menggemaskan dengan rambut coklatnya yang dibuat keriting oleh Victoria. Jongin sudah membuka mulutnya untuk memberikan pujian. Namun, Baekhyun yang tampak sedang merajuk cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala. "Jangan berkomentar, _hyung_. Aku tahu aku terlihat seperti anjing pudel sekarang,"

Sehun menyeringai. Sementara, Jongin terkikik geli. Cowok itu menggeleng pelan lalu membantah tuduhan Baekhyun. " _Aniyo,_ aku justru mau bilang kalau kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan sekarang,"

Baekhyun yang semula membuang mukanya kini menoleh pada Jongin. Bocah itu menatap Jongin seolah cowok itu adalah bintang paling indah di langit. _"Jeongmalyo?_ "

Jongin mengangguk. Baekhyun langsung berlari menghampiri Jongin untuk memeluk kaki _hyung_ -nya itu. Jongin menggunakan satu tangannya untuk mengelus lembut rambut Baekhyun. Sementara, Sehun kini sudah memeluk pinggangnya dengan sedikit posesif. Bajingan itu tidak mungkin cemburu, kan?

"Nini, aku juga terlihat menggemaskan, kan?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah dibuat seimut mungkin.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun seolah cowok itu sakit jiwa. Sehun membalas tatapan menyebalkan Baekhyun dengan lidah yang dijulurkan keluar. Oke, yang sebenarnya _bocah_ di antara mereka berdua ini siapa? Jongin terkikik geli lalu mengecup pipi Sehun. "Terserah kau saja, Idiot,"

Tidak ingin menguji kesabaran Victoria, mereka segera bergegas keluar dari rumah dan masuk ke dalam salah satu mobil mewah koleksi wanita itu. Jongin dan Sehun duduk di kursi belakang. Sementara, Baekhyun terpaksa duduk di kursi depan karena Sehun tidak ingin diganggu oleh bocah tengil itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin dengan erat tidak pernah sedetik pun melepaskannya. Jongin bersandar pada bahu tegap Sehun, menghirup aroma maskulin kekasihnya itu yang jujur saja sedikit memancing gairahnya. Victoria yang beberapa kali melirik mereka dari kaca mobil, mengulum senyum kecil. _Akhirnya, Oh Sehun menemukan kebahagiannya._

Mereka tiba di hotel tersebut tepat waktu. Victoria menunjukkan kartu undangannya pada penjaga tamu di depan pintu _ballroom._ Penjaga tamu itu membiarkan Sehun, Jongin serta Baekhyun masuk karena mereka termasuk ke dalam tamu VIP yang tertera dalam undangan Victoria. Mungkin, sebelumnya Victoria sudah mengonfirmasi terlebih dahulu. Sehingga, nama ketiga _bocah_ itu sudah tercantum dalam undangan.

"Kalian bisa menjaga diri kalian sendiri, kan?" tanya Victoria pada Sehun serta Jongin, yang kemudian saling berpandangan. Keduanya saling melempar senyum lalu mengangguk mantap pada Victoria.

"Bagus," lanjut Victoria. Wanita itu mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. "Aku harus menemukan calon penanam saham itu. Sebelum, ada orang lain yang menemukannya!"

Tanpa membagi sedikit penjelasan mengenai bisnisnya, Victoria langsung menarik lengan Baekhyun dan menyeret bocah laki-laki itu agar mengikuti dirinya. Baekhyun yang ingin merengek untuk tetap tinggal bersama Jongin terpaksa mengaku kalah kali ini. _Lain kali, aku akan menculik Jongin hyung darimu!,_ ucapnya lewat sorotan mata tajam yang ia tujukan khusus untuk Sehun. Sehun menarik seringai setannya lalu dengan sengaja mengecup kening Jongin sebagai balasan kalau ia tidak takut akan ancaman Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi, Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah dan memasang raut cemberut di mukanya.

"Kalian benar-benar kekanak-kanakan," decak Jongin lalu terkekeh geli. "Tapi, setidaknya, Baekhyun memang masih kanak-kanak. Sementara, kau?"

Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dengan menyelipkan tangannya pada pinggang cowok itu. Dengan lancang, ia menarik tubuh Jongin mendekat padanya. Mata Jongin terpaku menatap iris kelam mata Sehun yang tampak bercahaya di bawah pijaran lampu _chandelier_ di atas mereka. "Apa kita harus mencari orangtuamu sekarang?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun meniup hidung kekasihnya itu membuat Jongin terkikik. "Kau sudah siap? Asal kau tahu saja, _Eomma_ -ku sangat bawel dan _appa_ -ku memiliki selera humor yang aneh," gurau Sehun.

Alis Jongin terangkat sebelah serta bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum miring. "Oh, jadi begitu. Kau ingin menakut-nakutiku sekarang? Maaf saja, Tuan Oh. Kau sudah sangat terlambat,"

Jongin mendorong bahu Sehun lalu melepaskan diri dari rangkulan kekasihnya itu. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Sehun. Sementara, Sehun berada tidak jauh darinya. "Tangkap aku," tantang Jongin dan Sehun menyanggupinya.

Cowok bersetelan Armani itu melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar, mengejar Jongin yang sudah menyatu dengan kerumunan. Jongin beberapa kali menoleh ke belakang untuk menjulurkan lidah atau sekedar meledeknya. Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan seringai dan dalam hati bersumpah kalau ia tidak akan melepaskan Jongin lagi setelah permainan kecil mereka ini.

Jongin berada tepat di tengah ruangan. Ia berhenti di sana lalu mulai mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Sehun. Ketika, mata mereka bertemu. Jongin melempar senyuman manis pada kekasihnya itu. Dan, sungguh, Sehun sangat ingin menciumnya sekarang. Kontak mata mereka tidak terputus, sekalipun Sehun sudah berada di hadapannya. Jongin mengangkat tangannya untuk meraih pipi Sehun, mengelus permukaan kulit kekasihnya itu hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa semua ini nyata. Tidak ada lagi ilusi atau mimpi yang membohongi dirinya.

Mereka benar-benar ada di sini. Tangan Sehun benar-benar berada pada pinggangnya. Sementara, tangannya mengalung erat pada leher Sehun. Semua ini nyata. Bukan lagi bagian dari mimpi indahnya yang selama ini ia inginkan. Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya pada Sehun. Ia dapat merasakan bibir halus kekasihnya itu yang kini menyentuh miliknya. Ia dapat merasakan _Oh Sehun_ lewat ciuman mereka. Dan sekali lagi, ini nyata. Sehingga, ia berpikir kalau mungkin ini adalah _happy ending_ yang akhirnya mereka dapatkan.

Bahwa, mungkin saja takdir memang menginginkan mereka bertemu untuk tidak memisahkan mereka nantinya.

Namun, kemudian waktu seolah terhenti. Ciuman Jongin melemah serta tubuhnya nyaris ambruk jika Sehun tidak menahannya. Bibir cowok itu membeku serta matanya perlahan mulai terpejam. Sehun mendekapnya erat, sekalipun jeritan dari seluruh penjuru ruangan terdengar mengacaukan pesta tersebut. Tangan Sehun mulai meraba punggung kekasihnya yang sudah basah oleh darah.

Sehun jatuh berlutut di tengah ruangan. Sementara, kepala Jongin bersandar pada bahunya. Kekasihnya itu tampak seperti tertidur. Ia terlihat tenang di dalam tidurnya, sekalipun detak jantungnya semakin melemah. "Jongin," Sehun membisikkan namanya berulang kali. Cowok itu menekan bibirnya pada pelipis mata Jongin, mengecupnya berulang kali. Air mata jatuh menetes hingga mengalir jatuh dari pipi kekasihnya.

"Jongin, _baby_ , bangun,"

Sehun menatap wajah pucat Jongin dan masa lalu seperti terulang kembali. Jika, waktu itu ia nyaris mati karena kehilangan Luhan. Sekarang, kalau ia benar-benar akan kehilangan Jongin. Mungkin, Sehun tidak bisa hidup lagi. Tidak ada gunanya pun untuk tetap hidup. Lebihbaik, ia mati saja.

" _Baby,_ dengarkan suaraku. Kau harus bertahan," Sehun menangkup pipi Jongin lalu mencium puncak kepalanya. Petugas medis hotel sudah bersiap mengangkat tubuh lemah Jongin ke atas tandu. Sehun yang menyadari kehadiran mereka langsung mengangkat kedua kaki Jongin dan memindahkan tubuhnya ke atas tandu.

Ia menatap kepergian Jongin dengan tatapan nanar. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat serta air matanya mengering. Amisnya darah tercium dari setelan Armaninya. Victoria serta Baekhyun yang menerobos kerumunan terhenti di tempat mereka begitu melihat raut wajah Sehun. Cowok itu mengepalkan tangannya erat serta menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat sampai berdarah. Ia yakin darah yang keluar dari kulit bibirnya tidak akan sebanding dengan darah Jongin.

"Kris," bisik Sehun. Matanya mengilat tajam serta dendam memenuhi dirinya. "Pasti Kris,"

 _Karena tidak ada orang lagi yang ingin membuat dirinya menderita, selain pria itu._

.

.

Rin's note :

Tadinya akum au update hari minggu. But, nggak jadi karena aku harus nyiapin untuk ujian praktek dan aku migren berat. So, yeah, surprise! Jongin got shot, guys!

Dan I dunno why.. aku sedikit kecewa sama writing style aku di chap ini. Suddenly, I hate myself lol


End file.
